La traición de Freyja
by hilda44
Summary: Buenas , esta historia esta basada en la relación de Hilda con Camus y Siegfried , un triangulo amoroso lleno de aventuras. Los personajes de la mitologia nordica tambien estan muy presentes , donde Freyja es una diosa no tan bondandosa .Espero les guste.


CAPITULO 1: CONFIDENCIAS.

Tras la guerra de Asgard los caballeros que prometieron lealtad a Hilda de Polaris fueron condenados a morir en manos de los caballeros de bronce por salvar la preciada vida de Atena. Una vez Hilda desencantada por el hechizo de Poseidón recordó el daño que había causado llevando a sus caballeros hasta la propia muerte, hoy convertidos en estrellas desde donde podrían cuidarla desde el cielo.

Después de salvar a Ahtena, y una vez restablecido el orden en Asgard, Hilda no podía olvidar a su siempre enamorado Siegfried y se lamentaba por no haberle dicho en vida todo lo que realmente sentía por él.

- ¡OHHH diosss que hiceee…! Sollozaba recordando a su amado…Si al menos pudiese hacer algo , recuperar la vida que yo misma les arrebate…de una u otra forma recuperare a mis caballeros …piensa Hilda , no puedes seguir así, lamentándote no conseguirás traerlos de regreso …

- No hermana, no sigas llorando me partes el alma, tenemos que superar sus perdidas, yo también hecho de menos a Hagen …

- Si tienes razón he de ser fuerte por mi pueblo, cambiando de tema, sabes ese chico el rubito que estuvo luchando, ¿Te gustaba mas que Hagen? , y no mientas soy tu hermana y te conozco, porque si es así mas vale que vallas en su busca a Grecia, aquí no hay hombres con los que puedas mantener ninguna relación, principalmente porque están muertos los únicos que merecían la pena …son simples estrellas

- ¿Que…? No puedo creerlo, en un momento como este como crees que voy a estar pensando en tíos, ¡estas loca!... miedo me das, ¿no seguirás bajo el influjo del anillo? te veo demasiado lujuriosa para ser la sacerdotisa de Odín...

- Es que Flare veras, me di cuenta tarde que he sacrificado mi vida , nunca podré tener relación alguna con ningún hombre , es decir me tengo que quedar virgen por el resto de mis días , por el tan solo hecho de ser una sacerdotisa …por eso no quiero que a ti te ocurra lo mismo , que tires tu vida por la borda , por favor búscate a un buen hombre y se feliz , disfruta de los placeres del amor , al menos disfruta lo que yo nunca podré tener …- decía Hilda en tono melancólico …

- Hildaa … yo yoo ... no sabia na…da , perdóname hermana …, la verdad nunca hemos hablado de estos temas , siempre has sido muy pudorosa para hablar del amor y mas si se trata de sexo , pero para tu información yo también soy virgen así que puedes consolarte conmigo , valla par de hermanas puras que estamos hechas jjj

- En serio Flare , yo pensaba que lo habías hecho con Hagen , recuerdas aquel día que desapareciste con él en el bosque y regresasteis al día siguiente , solo que por entonces decidí no preguntarte nada espere que tu misma me contaras lo que quisieras…pero ¡ no ocurrió nada ¡ que entupida fuiste con semejante hombre …me has defraudado …decididamente pensaba que te ibas a tirar a su sensual cuello y después …bueno ya tu sabes …jjj – decía Hilda con mirada picara .

- Si es cierto Hagen siempre fue un guerrero muy atractivo , lo que mas me gustaba de él no solo era su cuello precisamente , bueno ahora que lo pienso era todo , no sabría decirte si su trasero prieto o sus musculosos brazos morenos …ayyy ahora que lo pienso , fui una tonta , siempre con mis pensamientos reprimidos , tenia que haber aprovechado aquella ocasión para ser una verdadera mujer y probar junto a Hagen el sabor del amor ,…Recuerdo que era una noche de frío intenso mas que nunca , había un fuerte temporal de ventisca y nieve . Hagen y yo salimos en la mañana a visitar a la diosa Freyja, íbamos camino de su palacio Folkvangr para entablar relaciones diplomáticas , sin embargo al regresar a Asgard por medio del bosque helado, Hagen y yo que nos desplazábamos en su moto de nieve , de repente acabamos atrapados en una luz ,un gran desprendimiento de nieve invadió todos nuestros cuerpos, por suerte Hagen es un gran guerrero y en cuestión de segundos derritió la capa de nieve utilizando el calor de su cuerpo a modo de un volcán , aunque su moto quedo destrozada y ahí si es verdad que no podía hacer mucho , no era un buen mecánico, él mas bien se dedicaba a destruir objetos no a arreglarlos ,entonces tuvimos que seguir a pie hasta Asgard, bueno yo mas bien no camine tanto , él me trajo en sus brazos , …Aun recuerdo aquella noche que pasamos los dos juntos bajo un iglú que el mismo construyo , tenia tanto frío y me quede dormida junto a su calido pecho , fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida …pero después en Asgard nunca hablamos de ese tema , estaba muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y yo con mis obligaciones como princesa así que todo quedo en un bonito recuerdo …

- Por lo menos tuviste la oportunidad de dormir junto a un hombre, yo nunca sabré lo que se siente… en fin vamos a dejarnos de sentimentalismos , yo solo te avise , cuando quieras tienes mi permiso para largarte en busca del rubito ,o de quien se te antoje , esta guerra ha cambiado mis esquemas , …

- La verdad un poco si hermana …jjj - pero me alegro de hablar contigo de temas de chicos …eres la madre que nunca tuve …

- Bueno no te puedo servir de mucho mi experiencia en hombres es nula, pero al menos espero que cuentes conmigo y si alguna vez alguno de tus futuros amantes te hace algún daño yo misma los matare, no necesitas a ningún caballero que te proteja…además ya es hora que te busques un buen marido, Odín me hablo en mis sueños y dice que pronto habrá descendientes en nuestros linajes…yo creo que pronto voy a tener a sobrinitos correteando por el castillo, que hermosos siempre quise ser tita….espero que me llamen tía Hil , es mas jovial , ¿ No crees ?

- Vas un poco rápido no…, pues a mi no me apetece nada tan joven tener hijos, que suerte tienes tu en eso , al ser la sacerdotisa no tendrás que casarte , ahora eso si me niego a casarme con cualquiera …al menos que me guste un poquito …

- No temas hermana , no pienso obligarte a casarte con el primero que pase por aquí ,era una broma, no permitiré que te sacrifiques , bastante tengo yo , por eso es necesario que escapes de Asgard , si te quedas tendrás que obedecer a Odín y yo no poder hacer nada , es demasiado poderoso ,así que te ruego que te marches, si permaneces aquí serás obligada a casarte con el hombre que Odín disponga para ti, son las leyes sagradas de Asgard , tu decides , ser libre o quedarte en tu tierra y quizás nunca seas feliz , no puedo garantizarte nada Flare …por eso quiero que lo pienses muy detenidamente y cuando lo decidas me avisas , si decides escapar yo te ayudare en todo y Odín nunca podrá encontrarte …- ahhh …estoy cansada me retiro a mi cuarto, mañana tengo una reunión con Freyja va a venir al castillo …antes de ir a dormir leeré un rato, sabes mi ultimo libro esta muy interesante se titula El ultimo rayo de luz, cuando lo termine te lo paso , es de los tuyos , galán guapo enamora a chica inocente y …bueno no te voy a desvelar mas jjj , también hoy he comprado la revista Cosmos-politan no se si hacerme un cambio de looks , mi pelo esta un poco pasado de moda …

- (Aunque no lo creas se que has cambiado de tema para no hacerme sufrir eres tan buena hermana, como podría dejarte…) bueno yo creo que lo tienes a la moda, ahora el peinado Cleopatra esta en auge…pero le echare un vistazo mas tarde a esa revista, quizás podíamos ir de compras esta semana y así despejarnos un rato ¿que te parece...?

- Perfecto me hace falta un respiro y quitarme los ropajes de gala, iremos de incógnito a Nevirt la ciudad mas cercana que tiene un nuevo centro comercial.

Al día siguiente Hilda se levanto muy temprano, eran las seis de la mañana, rápidamente desayuno y fue como una bala hacia el templo de Odín, hasta las ocho Freyja no llegaría al palacio, pero aun había tanto que hacer, primero rezar al dios Odín durante una hora, y escuchar sus indicaciones sobre la reunión, después inmediatamente arreglarse ya que hoy llevaría puesto uno de sus mejores trajes de gala que constituía la parte mas importante , tendría que estar perfecta y terminar con los últimos preparativos .Hacia tiempo que en Asgard Hilda no daba una convención pues todos sus habitantes estaban de luto por la tragedia de los caballeros ,aunque la presencia de Freyja siempre era una fiesta para todos , era la diosa mas importante en Asgard después de Odín , una diosa a las que todos pedían ayuda a la hora de tener un hijo , ella es la diosa de la de la fertilidad y del amor , además de ser la líder por orden de Odín de las valquirias, espíritus de mujeres de extraordinaria belleza que sanaban a aquellos guerreros heridos de gravedad en las guerras santas y aquellos que morían con honor eran conducidos por medio de estas mujeres hacia el Valhalla, un palacio que los transformaban en espíritus guerreros aptos para estar en el ejercito de Odín . Hilda era una valquiria, pues era sacerdotisa de Odín y por tanto Freyja era tan importante para ella, desde pequeña fue educada para ser la sacerdotisa principal, sin embargo Hilda era humana y mortal y no un espíritu poderoso como sus hermanas valquirias, pero aun así Freyja decidió que fuese ella y solo ella la elegida de cuidar el templo de su dios…, para Hilda era lo mas parecido a una madre que tenia y le apetecía verla, hacia tanto que no conversaban… y necesitaba en estos momentos de angustia poder desahogar su tristeza con alguien que no fuese su hermana , no quería preocuparla , pero ahora estaban sin ningún tipo de protección , ya que los jóvenes guerreros aun no estaban preparados para luchar contra cualquier imprevisto , se sentía desprotegida por la perdida de sus queridos caballeros .

CAPITULO 2: LA ESPERANZA ES LO ULTIMO QUE SE PIERDE.

Hilda estaba espectacular ante la llegada inminente de su diosa Freyja. Era tan perfeccionista y organizada que todo tenia que estar en su justo sitio, llevaba puesto un traje muy antiguo que perteneció a una sacerdotisa muy antigua llamada Frigg, era su mejor modelo como sacerdotisa, ya que la vida de Frigg fue muy especial, ella si dejo de ser sacerdotisa, porque Odín se enamoro perdidamente de ella . Pero Frigg y Odín lucharon por su amor hasta la propia muerte, según la leyenda Odín iba a ser transformado en mortal por desobedecer a las leyes sagradas y fijarse en una sacerdotisa, ya que para los dioses Odin tuvo la osadía de enamorarse de una sacerdotisa, y el castigo era el fin de la inmortalidad para él, así que Odin viviría como cualquier otro humano. Cuando Odín iba a ser castigado , Frigg tomo una daga y se la clavo en el pecho pensando así que su amado no tendría que sacrificar su reinado de dios por ella , ya que si eso ocurría una profecía sacudiría a Asgard , pero el amor al final venció , y una vez Frigg muerta Odín se llevo su espíritu al olimpo de los hielos, aunque tuvieron que pasar por tantas imposiciones al final su amor pudo con todos , tanto él como ella estaban dispuestos a todo por estar juntos ,por eso Hilda admiraba su valentía , Frigg lucho por ser feliz y por estar junto al hombre que ella amaba , sin embargo Hilda era menos impulsiva , siempre pensaba las cosas dos veces , y era infinitamente responsable , si era nombrada sacerdotisa lo seria por toda la eternidad aunque ello conllevase el no ser feliz , el sacrificio era sin duda lo que mas la caracterizaba .

Hoy se sentía por ello mas emocionada que nunca , lucia un vestido de su heroína Frigg , no sabia cuantas veces se había leído la historia de su antepasada sacerdotisa , siempre se llenaba de lagrimas recordándola . Hilda lucia un traje rojo largo aterciopelado con una capa color gris bordada en hilo color plata con el escudo de Asgard, una serpiente y una daga en honor a Odín y a Frigg, fue precisamente Hilda quien ordeno que lo bordaran en reconocimiento al amor de ambos . Llevaba una reliquia también muy antigua en el cabello, que perteneció a la madre de Freyja, quien se lo regalo en su dieciocho cumpleaños, un adorno muy valioso formado por una tiara de diamantes y dos serpientes de oro en cada uno de los extremos, que simbolizaban la lealtad a los dioses de la guerra.

-¡Flare… Despierta…! aun sigues dormida …Me vas a matar de un infarto , corre vístete decente , viene Freyjaaa … vamos te espero en la sala en un cuarto de hora …

-Me quede dormida, hace tantos días que no concilio el sueño…perdona hermana enseguida voy….

En ese instante las trompetas anunciaban la llegaba de la esperada visita, Freyja era tan divina no solo por sus poderes, si no por su extraordinaria belleza, la misma diosa Venus no tenia nada que envidiarle, sus cabellos largos color rojizos, sus sensuales ojos verdes y su boca voluptuosa hacían la delicia de los sueños de cualquier hombre, aunque solo uno su esposo, tendría ese privilegio, de disfrutar de la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra de Asgard…

Llego en un carruaje con dos de sus valquirias de mas confianza , eran como un especié de doncellas de compañía , y lo que impactaba a los habitantes al verla no era solo su lindura , si no también el carro en el que siempre iba tirado por dos linces boreales , que eran gatos sagrados del bosque de Asgard , a los que quería como a sus propios hijos , ya que ella siendo la diosa de la fecundidad aun no era madre - se bajo de su peculiar carruaje y saludo a Hilda …

-Querida… ¿Como estas...? –dijo Freyja a Hilda en un afectuoso abrazo, del que Hilda no quería desprenderse…

-biennn… deseaba tanto verte…- Aun estamos impactados por la gran desgracia que hemos sufrido…

-Por eso he decidido venir a verte , vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo , pero antes déjame ver que hermosura, cuantas flores , que hermoso esta el palacio , siempre tan perfeccionista ,esta todo tal como a mi me gusta - ohhh Flare estas tan hermosa como la ultima vez que viniste a verme con aquel caballero , Hagen creo recordar ¿ no ?

-Si…Por desgracia él tampoco esta con nosotros…- dijo Flare en voz melancólica y triste.

-Bueno, bueno…Flare harías el favor de quedarte junto a mis valquirias y cuidar de mis mininos un instante, tengo que hablar con tu hermana de algo muy importante que seguro os alegrara…

-Claro deee…tus mínimos (como si fueran lindos gatitos, si son enormes parecen tigres negros…q miedo dios…y que les doy leche o un chuleton de carne…) –Bueno chicas estarán cansadas del viaje vengan por aquí les daré algo de desayunar…

Ya en una sala más privada Hilda y Freyja se sentaron frente a frente…

-Hilda ¿cuanto tiempo haces que me conoces? …

-Toda mi vida mi señora, ¿por que? …

-Sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie, y se perfectamente que no solo estas sufriendo por tus caballeros, si no por uno mas en particular…

-Ehhh… no es por todos de verdad, además estoy preocupada porque estoy a la merced de cualquier invasor, no he querido preocupar al reino, pero desde que no están mis caballeros hay rumores de que quieren asaltar la cuidad y robar los tesoros del palacio… los demás caballeros en practicas aun son muy jóvenes y débiles…además mi poder no sirve para luchar , si no para invocar a Odin ,no tengo fuerza física , al fin y al cabo nunca termine el curso de amazona , hoy me arrepiento por ello …La dependencia no es buena…

-No me has entendido creo , Hilda soy la diosa del amor , puedo ver en tu interior esa fuerza , estas enamorada , tu sufrimiento lo siento tan intenso dentro de mi que hasta a millones de kilómetros podría olerlo , pero tranquila solo yo puedo captarlo , al ser sacerdotisa tienes prohibido practicar el amor y por ello lo reprimes con esa intensidad , es por Siegfried …¿ verdad ?

-Yo…yo no puedo engañaros, si es por él…

-Buena elección querida, pero para ser otra persona ¿no creéis?,… sabes que no puedo apoyarte con ese amor imposible, desgraciadamente la historia se repite años después… tu eres sacerdotisa y no puedes traicionar a tu reino, ni a mi ni a Odin,…no querrás parecerte a Frigg ¿verdad? , al menos ella se enamoro de un dios, pero tu con un simple caballero…, la profecía se adueñaría de todos, Odin entraría en furia si un hombre te tocase, y mas si es uno de sus secuaces…-sabes necesitaríamos muchos años para encontrar a una sacerdotisa de tu porte, yo te elegí de entre mis mas preciadas valquirias, porque en ti vi una fuerza única que nunca tendrán ellas, ¿como has podido? tantos años de sacrifico , de dedicación , para ser enterrados por el amor de un hombre, sabes él tan solo pensar en él te hace que seas menos pura …-nunca lo imagine de ti , por favor arráncalo de tu corazón ,es lo mas sensato , si no yo estaré perdida junto a ti , si me fallas yo me hundo contigo …yo soy la responsable de las valquirias de Odin y jure que nunca le fallarías …no hagas que quede mal ante el olimpo helado … o todos sufriremos las consecuencias …

Hilda se quedo sin respiración, hablaba de Siegfried en presente, como si él no estuviese muerto.

-No os preocupéis señora, él y los demás están muertos….así que no supone una amenaza para mi…

-Querida crees que me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir hasta aquí saltándome todo el protocolo por gusto, si estuviese muerto no me preocuparía,…él y los demás están vivos gracias a mi, mis valquirias los están curando en el palacio de Valhalla, recuerda que ellos murieron con honor en una guerra y en recompensa mi hermano Frey en lugar de enviarlos al ejercito de los espíritus los va a enviar de regreso a la vida , siempre lo podrá hacer con todos aquellos guerreros según dicen las leyes que realmente sean fieles a su tierra y mueran por ella , Frey es muy compasivo les devuelve la vida , cuando sanen de sus heridas volverán junto a ti a Asgard ¿ no te alegras ? Eso si a cambio de un pequeño favor, Flare tendrá que casarse con mi hermano Frey…

-(Es cierto pues lo que dijo Odin del linaje,…mi hermana tendrá que casarse,… Hilda están todos vivos …que alegría , no puedo parecer demasiado entusiasmada no me fío de Freyja esta muy extraña , mejor seguiré su corriente , aceptare su propuesta y después lo hablare con Flare , si no quiere casarse yo le ayudare , puede leer mis sentimientos, pero no mi pensamiento ) – Esto… bueno primero tendría que hablarlo con Flare no creo que se oponga …

-¿Bromeas ?...el tan solo hecho de que se lo piense ofende a mi hermano, es un dios, es Frey, demasiado que se ha fijado en una mortal, bella es, estamos de acuerdo, pero hay muchas mujeres hermosas en estos parajes…es el hombre al que Odin ha dispuesto para tu hermana , si no lo cumple será sacrificada …

-(Se esta enfadando, Que estoy haciendo… solo pienso en ver a Siegfried, no me centro en la conversación, la noticia me ha pillado de improviso, cállate Hilda…cállate mejor calladita…nunca pensé que el esposo para mi hermana fuese un dios tan poderoso, además Frey va a devolver a la vida a mis caballeros…)-estooo….discúlpame son noticias difíciles de digerir , por supuesto que Flare se casara con Frey , eso déjamelo a mi , yo me hago responsable del enlace , entonces ¿ me ocupo yo de los preparativos ?

-No eso déjamelo a mi querida, pero ahí algo que aun me preocupa, se que Flare aceptara a mi hermano de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero tu, no se si seguir confiando en ti, ahora que regresan los caballeros podrás ver a tu amado, como me aseguras de que no te iras corriendo tras él….

-Me ofendes…nunca seria capaz de ser tan egoísta y dejar mis obligaciones a un lado, lo olvidare, lo juro…es solo un espejismo, al no verlo mis sentimientos se intensificaron, eso…es todo…

-Claro que lo olvidaras, porque él ahora es mi caballero, todos volverán mañana a primera hora, excepto Siegfried, en cuanto vuelva a la vida se quedara en mi palacio, será mi protector, exclusivamente para mi, así me aseguro de que jamás volveréis a verlo, pienso impedir que él mismo salga del recinto, lo siento Hilda pero no confió en ti …

-(Por lo menos sabre que esta vivo, esto es mejor que nada, además de todas formas aunque regresase a mi nunca podría tener nada con él y mi corazón sufriría enormemente como lo ha hecho por él todos estos años, lo siento Frigg soy una cobarde nunca podré luchar por el amor…es imposible…lo seguiré amando en silencio y moriré con su rostro sobre mi mente …quizás en el olimpo de los hielos podamos algún día volver a vernos y amarnos por siempre …)-será lo que tu dispongas Freyja

-No quiero que esto cambie nuestra amistad, lo hago por tu bien, eres para mí como una hija, tu y Flare sois lo que mas quiero en la vida, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la Hilda que un día conocí, ahora a tus veintitrés años ya eres madura y puedes entenderme , yo también tuve que casarme con un hombre al que no amaba , y no es fácil ser una diosa , somos mujeres diferentes al resto , tenemos unas obligaciones de por vida …-Ahora he de regresar , mi esposo es muy celoso y no puedo ausentarme de palacio por mucho tiempo , espero que estés mas tranquila , ahora estarás de nuevo protegida , cuida de tus valientes caballeros y sigue adorando a Odin para que los polos nunca se derritan , espero volver en breve a vernos en la ceremonia de Frey y Flare , lo celebraremos en mi palacio , tranquila ese día Siegfried no estará , yo me encargare de que no te moleste , no quiero que vuelvas a alterarte por un hombre ni que tengas pensamientos lujuriosos …ahh por cierto empieza por no leer ese tipo de libros …El ultimo rayo de luz no te conviene ahora estas demasiado sensible …

Freyja se despidió con un leve beso en la mejilla a modo como si del propio judas se tratase, por un lado Hilda estaba feliz por sus noticias, pero antes nunca la había tratado así de cruel, estaba deseando que se marchase para hacer una piscina de lágrimas en su cuarto.

Cuando estaba a solas con Flare en el salón, cerca de una enorme chimenea, ambas estaban tumbadas cerca del fuego, y un rotundo silencio se apodero del ambiente, cuando Hilda termino de explicarle su hermana los últimos acontecimientos …Flare estaba muy pensativa …iba a casarse …justo un día antes su hermana le advertía de que huyese lejos de todo …

-Flare si no lo deseas , no lo hagas , voy a ayudarte a escapar , yo no temo a la muerte , de hecho lo estoy en vida , nunca jamás volveré a ver a Siegfried, antes tan solo el verlo me daba fuerzas de seguir luchando , aunque supiese que entre él y yo no podía haber nada , incluso pensé en el día en que se casase y tuviera hijos ,pero no me importaba , solo quería verlo al menos unos minutos al día , solo eso me bastaba …no necesitaba mas …

-Eso me ocurría a mi con Hagen…exactamente lo mismo…ahora que se que lo voy a ver mañana, estoy tan nerviosa…pero ya lo he decidido, yo también me voy a sacrificar, además no tengo otra opción mas que la huida, yo no soy una cobarde, Frey podría vengarse de mi y enviar de regresó a los caballeros hacia la muerte, ellos siempre se han sacrificado por nosotras…ya es hora que le devolvamos el favor…así que mañana mismo vamos a comprar el vestido de novia y todo lo demás , al final tendrás a tus queridos sobrinitos Hill …

-Como si no te conociera Flare, no intentes hacerme sentir bien, no he conseguido protegerte y te voy a entregar a los brazos de un hombre del que ni siquiera conoces…soy un monstruo…

-No Hildaaa…parece que siempre soy la hermana débil y tonta -Estoy muy cansada …quiero hacer algo por ti y mis caballeros ,desde pequeña sabia que este día llegaría , estoy feliz por casarme…tener hijos,( bueno eso no tanto pero en fin supongo que querrá tenerlos pronto) ,…además Frey es un dios por lo que conozco muy atractivo…con los años acabare amándolo…tranquila no sufras mas por mi…no puedo seguir viéndote así, mañana nos vamos a Nevirt de compras, además te vendrá bien ese cambio de looks que tanto ansias…era forma de Cleopatra ¿no…?

-Bueno si es lo que quieres iremos aunque te advierto no estoy de humor…pero si quiero hacerme ese cambio…al cortar el cabello dicen las leyendas que también cortas tus recuerdos negativos y renaces de nuevo…

Entre risas, mas calmadas por los recientes acontecimientos, miraban la revista de tendencias y opinaban sobre cortes de pelo, moda, zapatos etc.… parecían que la una y la otra estaban intentando tomar las noticias de la forma mas natural posible. Después de reírse y recordar viejos tiempos junto al calido fuego, se quedaron totalmente dormidas…hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban tan unidas…

CAPITULO 3: SORPRESAS INESPERADAS.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por el enorme ventanal del castillo, aun las hermanas estaban placidamente dormidas esperando que al despertarse todo hubiese sido una alucinación , una broma cruel de la vida .Por desgracia no fue así y el feliz sueño que tenia Hilda en el que ella , Flare , Hagen y Siegfried jugaban alegremente al pilla-pilla por los jardines del palacio ajenos a todos los problemas ,se acabo al despertarse con una hermosa sonrisa entre sus labios, pues la infancia era quizás para Hilda el mejor momento de su vida , donde realmente alguna vez pudo sentirse libre .

-Vaya sueñecito mas bueno que he tenido ahhh….oye despierta muchacha…olvidas que tenemos que ir de compras….ese vestido espera por tii… ¡Vamos dormilona! (no sabes lo que haces eres tan niña aun…Flare… tan valiente al sacrificarte por todos nosotros…- aunque no me quedare mas tranquila hasta que conozca a ese tal Frey, mañana hablare con Freyja para entablar con él un reunión…)- Voy a ponerme unos vaqueros ¿que te parece? , hoy fuera de formalismos, iremos sin las damas de honor, iremos solas, voy a despistarlas para que no nos sigan como la abejas a la miel…ya se me ocurrirá algo…bueno vamos a desayunar…

-Espera Hilda…Freyja decía que hoy en la mañana llegarían los caballeros…

-Por eso mismo, debemos irnos antes de que lleguen...Así será menos duro para ti, tener que volver a ver a Hagen, no...no...lo ves después de comprarte el traje de novia …mejor...Vamos…corre…hoy el día es solo nuestro…no pienso ni siquiera ir a rezarle a Odin …cuando regrese estaré en el templo mínimo por tres horas en recompensa por mi irresponsabilidad …

Tomaron una ducha rápida y se pusieron unos jeans, se recogieron sus largos cabellos, cogieron la tarjeta de crédito, se pusieron dos gorras sobre su cabello para ocultar sus hermosos rostros y se montaron rápidamente antes de que nadie las viese en una moto de nieve que había aparcada en los alrededores del palacio y que pertenecía a Hagen…

-Vamos tomaremos esta misma moto…no creo que a Hagen le moleste será por un ratito…

-No se, si regresa y no la ve, para él era su objeto mas valioso…

-Vamos…que va a pensar en su moto… seria lo ultimo en que pensaría…estará buscándote al regresar...Venga nos van a ver rápido…

-¿Tuuu…sabess,…llevarla ?... (Que rara esta últimamente parece que tuviese quince años…)

-No pero valla no será tan difícil, si la lleva Hagen la llevo yo...o prefieres ir en trineo como Freyja y tardar dos días en llegar a Nevirt…con esos dos mínimos ridículos …

-Hombre tan ridículos no erannn parecían mass biennn ahhhhhh….

Justo cuando Flare hablaba de los corceles de Freyja Hilda ya estaba al mando de esa maravillosa moto, y como un rayo tomo dirección a Nevirt, seria un día muy especial para ellas…

-Ya te lo dije jjj esto es la leche jjj me siento libreee…!

-¡Cuidado…! No corras tanto no quiero morir sin ver antes a mi adorado Hagenn… (Dios cada vez habla peor…)

-Pareces la hermana mayor Flare,.. Esta bien si es lo que quieres hoy jugaremos a que lo eres… así que disfruta…no pienses en nadaa…si mama no corro …además tenemos que preparar tu despedida de soltera jjj…

-Bueno al fin algo bueno de este enlace, ¿no? …buena idea haremos una buena fiesta…vamos hermana dale a este cacharro que hoy vamos a pillar una buena cogorcia… (Hasta yo hablo como un tío…que fuerte será el espíritu de Hagen que esta con nosotras en esta moto…)

Mientras tanto los caballeros aun siendo espíritus se encontraban en el palacio de Valhalla. Todos estaban encantados con los cuidados de las hermosas valquirias, ya que muchos de ellos no querían revivir, desearían quedarse en aquel edén , todos estaban totalmente desnudos sobre una hermosa piscina gigante , mas bien eran termas sagradas y las valquirias completamente desnudas satisfacían sexualmente todos sus deseos ardientes …todos excepto Siegfried …estaba muy pensativo apoyado completamente desnudo sobre el borde de la sagrada terma , su hermoso torso dejaba al descubrir un tatuaje de dragón ,situado desde donde se perdía su espalda y comenzaba su atractiva nalga , que el agua no dejaba entrever ,…en esos instantes ya sabia que volvería a la vida y no dejaba de preguntarse que haría cuando volviese a ver a Hilda …no podría ocultarle mas lo que sentía por ella…era incapaz de acostarse con esas hermosas mujeres …solo deseaba tener a Hilda .No quería otra mujer en su cama…sin embargo en esos instantes de soledad una mano acaricio suavemente su sensual tatuaje…él en freno la agarro fuertemente bastante enojado…

-¿Que hacéis...? A caso no os ha quedado bastante claro que no quiero nada con… contigo…-mirando a aquella valquiria…intentando resistirse a sus encantos…

-No lo comprendo caballero, ¿No soy lo suficientemente bella... para vos? –se movía insinuantemente enseñándole sus firmes pechos…

-No…no es eso…no estoy de humor…las mujeres solo traéis complicaciones…

-Claro ya veo…Preferís a un hombre…yo os lo conseguiré…todo porque el señor se sienta totalmente complacido, no quiero que mi señora Freyja se enoje conmigo porque no lo trate bien…

-Escucha…-le agarro fuertemente del brazo…no me provoques…

Parecía que había reaccionado ante las palabras de la atractiva valquiria y se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos como hombre y por un instante olvido a su adorada Hilda no pudo evitar tomar en sus brazos a aquella preciosidad…la agarro bruscamente y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, ella estaba exhausta…le encantaba aquel sensual caballero…su manera de tocarla con su calida lengua… y tras muchos juegos sexuales y caricias ,justo cuando estaba apunto de culminar su acto le dijo:

-Aun piensas que necesito a un hombre…porque si lo sigues pensando me voy ahora mismo…

-Nooo…caballero no me hagáis esto…sois el mejor amante por el que he pasado en mucho tiempo…quiero ser vuestra…no paréis…

De repente Hagen que observo a su compañero comentaba junto a Bud:

– Vaya…vaya al fin se decidió…menudo idiota irse de aquí sin probar a tanta delicia…jjj…que le diría la pobre valquiria para convencerlo…Llevaba detrás de él hace días…

-Pues no se realmente, sabes como es de fiel hacia sus principios, ya lo conocemos…

-Ahora se ve que no piensa en ellos…vaya escenita…anda que se corta el tío jjj no es nadie…

-Hoy nos marchamos del paraíso, no se que es peor si volver a la vida o irme de aquii…nunca podré tener en mis brazos a tantas mujeres hermosas…es el harem de mis sueños…me alegro de haber muerto siendo fiel a Hilda…lo volveré a hacer para volver jjj

-Yo sin embargo aunque reconozco que me lo he pasado en grande, quiero regresar, aun quiero meter en mi cama a una mujer muy hermosa de la que estoy enamorado hace años, deseo verla con ansias…y a mi moto también ayy cuanto la hecho de menos…

-Realmente a la princesa Flare le gustara saber que tienes mas ganas de ver a tu moto…jjj…si si eres todo un romántico don volcán…jjj

-La verdad aquí se quitan las ganas de ser romántico…ahí viene otra valquiria…nos van matar de amor…ayyy…

Mientras que los caballeros quemaban sus últimos cartuchos, Hilda y Flare ya habían llegado a Nevirt, la ciudad más moderna de Asgard, donde estaba abierto a las puertas del público el último gran centro comercial de la zona. Hilda estaciono la moto en los aparcamientos del centro y rápidamente fueron en dirección de las escaleras mecánicas ,ambas iban riéndose nadie las reconocería por el estilo surfista que llevaban , ya que Flare cambio su habitual peinado por dos trenzas a modo de Pocahontas , una gorra de Nike en color roja , unos jeans ajustados , una sudadera gris con capucha con el numero treinta y tres puesto sobre la espalda y unos Adidas color plateados , sin embargo Hilda le ganaba , llevaba el pelo recogido con una cola muy alta , cayendo sus largos cabellos sobre su espalda los cuales se balanceaban de un lado a otro de manera muy sensual , una sudadera lisa en color morada , unos jeans muy anchos y bajos dejando a veces ver parte de su ropa interior si se agachaba demasiado ,una gorra también de Nike color negra con la marca en morado haciendo juego con la sudadera y unas zapatillas Nike negras …la verdad que a ellas le gustaba mucho este tipo de ropa y eran un poco pijas a la hora de comprar ropa de sport y en general …bueno al fin y al cabo el dinero no suponía un problema .

-Joo… como me gustaría poder vestir siempre así, me siento normal y no un bicho raro, con esos trajes de gala con los que no puedo ni andar…

-Ya, esa es la dura vida que nos ha tocado tener…no te dan ganas de escapar de todo y de todos…mandar a todo al cuerno y llevarnos esta estupenda tarjeta de crédito… podríamos vivir en Europa siempre quise vivir en un país con mas Sol…estoy harta de este frío durante todo el año…-bueno hermana hoy vamos a fundir las arcas reales… jjj

-No te pases Hilda a ver si nos vamos a arruinar con la boda…hay que guardar para el pueblo…

-Tranquila, hablaba de las arcas reales de Freyja, ella me dejo dinero suficiente en esta tarjeta de crédito para comprar tu vestido y el mío…me dijo que fuésemos a las boutiques mas de moda…creo que vamos a entrar en Valentino…

Una vez en la boutique…empezaron a mirar dando vueltas un poco perdidas, nadie se les acercaba a atenderlas, entonces Hilda un poco mosqueada dijo:

-¿Disculpen…? Trabajan aquí o están de adorno como todo lo demás…

-Perdone señorita pero no creo que puedan comprar nada en esta tienda, les invito a que se marchen o me veré en la obligación de llamar a seguridad…

Hilda no se lo podía creer,…solo por el hecho de ir vestida así la estaban prejuzgando…

-¡insolentes! creen que me voy a ir sin pagar o a robarles…entupidas…vámonos Flare, creo que comparemos tu vestido en otra tienda…será por tiendas…

Justo cuando se marchaban una de las dependientas miro a Flare y la reconoció al instante, esos ojos inmensos y verdes eran difíciles de olvidar…una vez ella estuvo en palacio en un viaje turístico y tuvo el honor de conocer a la princesa y a Hilda , no pudo olvidarse de ellas, especialmente de Flare le parecía demasiado dulce…

- ¡Esperad altezas…!no os marchéis perdonad a las dependientas…yo misma os atenderé…

-Vaya…yo que no quería que nos reconociesen…que nos trataran como a personas normales sin hacernos la pelota…

-Juro que no os la hare, señora Hilda…

-Bueno…yo seré señorita por toda la vida…

Las demás dependientas estaban muy avergonzadas, especialmente la que hablo por primera vez con Hilda no sabia donde meterse…se metió en un probador y no salio hasta que se fueron…

-La verdad por poco no os reconozco, pero el pelo de Flare, sus ojos verdes, quedaron grabados en mi mente desde que estuve en vuestro palacio, aunque lo que sin dudarlo os delato es el anillo que lleváis señora Hilda… es de un gusto exquisito no es propio de unas chicas normales…como veréis soy muy observadora…

-Bueno, bueno tu ganas, la verdad me traje el anillo sin darme cuenta, me lo regalo Freyja y siempre lo llevo puesto…

-La diosa Freyja es una de nuestras mas usuales clientas, es muy elegante, y ella misma es la propietaria de este centro comercial… ¿No lo sabían? Esta intentando cambiar a Asgard, para que sea mas turístico, mas moderno, quiere que seamos un país líder, sin perder nuestras costumbres,… nuestras pistas de nieve son uno de los mejores reclamos que tenemos…y cada día se aumenta mas y mas la visita de extranjeros de todo el mundo, además del aeropuerto recientemente abierto a tan solo diez kilómetros de Nevirt, decididamente es la ciudad del futuro en Asgard…

-Dan ganas de comprarse algo en Nevirt, un apartamento por aquí ¿No crees Flare ?seguro que es una buena inversión…

-Sin dudarlo….pero también podéis hacer aquí una muy buena inversión… ¿Que tal este modelo Flare ?…se ajusta perfectamente a tu estilo, aunque no necesitas nada para estar bella, sin dudarlo todos los vestidos te quedaran bien…-dijo la dependienta

-Bueno voy a probármelo y vemos…

-No tardes demasiado…

-Y para ti Hilda tengo este modelo color rosado salmón, es perfecto para la ocasión…con unos zapatos manolos quedaran ideales…

-Buenn…nooo que maravilla…pero demasiado escote para una sacerdotisa…

-Es el día de la boda de tu hermana, no es un escote provocativo es un escote muy elegante…nada ordinario…a Freyja le gustaría que lo llevases, conozco sus gustos…pruébatelo…

-Sin duda eres muy buena comercial…hoy te llevaras un buen beneficio por estas ventas…

Pero justo cuando Hilda iba a probarse su vestido, el mismo se le cayó de sus brazos al ver a su hermana Flare salir del probador con su traje nupcial…estaba tan guapa…sin duda ese era su vestido no hacia falta probarse ningún otro…incluso se emociono mirándola…y entre lágrimas dijo:

-Estasss….preciosa Flare…, ese Frey tiene mucha suerte de tener a una novia tan bella…ohhh como me gustaría a mi casarme después de verte …dan ganas de ir ahora mismo a proponérselo a algún tio de estos tan buenos que hay por aquí jjj …

Todas en la tienda no paraban de reírse de las ocurrencias de Hilda, parecía siempre tan seria y distante en los medios de comunicación o en las revistas, que al conocerla sin duda era todo lo contrario, cercana y muy divertida.

-Bueno no siempre voy a estar tan tensa y estirada , creo que hay que comportarse según los momentos , ahora no soy mas que una chica normal como cualquier otra que quiere comprar un vestido y pasar un buen rato …¿ por cierto , conocéis algún sitio de despedidas de soltera ?hemos pensado hacer algo rápido antes de regresar al palacio …

-Bueno hay un club de hombres, aunque lo malo que también es de mujeres, esta cerca de aquí…se dedican a hacer strip teas…no creo que halla problema ni que os reconozcan, si queréis cuando acabe el turno voy con vosotras…

-¡Perfecto, seria genial nos has caído muy bien!…así no vamos tan solas Hilda…

-Esta bien, aunque no podremos tardar mucho, lo que si voy a hacer es dejar el anillo en tu caja fuerte, no voy a permitir que me reconozcan…una sacerdotisa en un lugar así…seria carne fresca para la prensa en años…

Mientras tanto los caballeros en el Harem de las valquirias aprovechaban ansiosos los últimos minutos de lujuria y se disponían a recibir al dios Frey.

Caballeros caballeros…ya esta bien ¿no? …queridas largaos de aquí, los vais a dejar sin vida…dejadme hablar con ellos…un instante…-dijo el dios Frey

Como sabréis soy Frey, el dios que os va a devolver a la vida por orden de mi hermana Freyja, nuestra diosa mas poderosa en Asgard después de Odín .Yo al igual que ella voy a vivir en la tierra a partir de ahora, ya que dentro de una semana me caso con la princesa Flare a la que todos conocéis…

En ese instante a Hagen le iba a dar algo, estaba arrodillado con los demás ante la inesperada presencia del dios clavándose las uñas contra su mano, apretando más y más sus puños, e incluso se estaba haciendo sangre, estaba conteniéndose para no partirle la cara en ese momento…aunque todos la verdad estaban muy sorprendidos…

¿Que os ocurre ?No os alegráis de que ahora también seré vuestro señor al que debéis proteger con vuestra vida…Entiendo que la noticia es precipitada, pero es hora de que tenga descendencia y que mejor que con la hermosa e inocente Flare…Bueno venia también a deciros que nos vamos ya para la tierra, vamos a tele transportarnos, soy el único que puede cruzar ambos mundos, soy la llave para que entréis de nuevo en Asgard … Todos iréis a Asgard a seguir protegiendo el palacio y templo de Odín ,excepto tu Siegfried , tu vendrás conmigo al palacio de Freyja, el palacio de Folkvangr … a partir de ahora ella será a la única a la que deberás proteger …hoy Hilda deja de ser tu señora …

-¿pero ?...No es posible…-dijo Siegfried

- ¿Acaso preferís quedaros aquí…?-dijo Frey

-a mi no me importaría –dijo Alberich

-Como no traidor – dijo Siegfried…con ganas de ir a pegarle…no mereces volver a Asgard… ¡si no al infierno…maldito!

En ese instante viendo la cara de desesperación de Siegfried su buen amigo Hagen decidio tranquilizarle:

-Déjalo ya vale… -no lo pagues con este imbecil, tranquilo, haz lo que diga este dios…y ya después allí hablaremos en tierra firme, no podemos salir de aquí sin él…así que quédate callado...o ¿que te crees ?que no le hubiese arrancado el corazón con mi propio puño…ese imbecil se va a casar con el amor de mi vida se me ha adelantado aprovechando mi ausencia…-dijo Hagen

-Esta bien …quizás tengas toda la razón, me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos , esperare a estar de nuevo vivo …aunque quiero que le digas a Hilda que por favor necesito verla… , espera llévale esto , es un colgante que siempre lo he llevado conmigo me lo dio mi madre , es lo único que tengo de ella , dile que ahora es suyo, ella sabe que es lo mas valioso que tengo , puedo contar contigo¿ no? amigo …

-Siempre Sieg , aunque tu también vas a tener que ayudarme a impedir ese enlace absurdo, voy a irme con Flare lejos de aquí …

-Entonces ya somos dos…algo me huele mal en todo esto…

CAPITULO 4: UN REENCUENTRO MUY ESPECIAL.

Flare estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido, las mangas eran largas y anchas al final del vestido, de estilo medieval, muy liso, tan solo el escote y los bordes del vestido llevaban un bordado de encaje de chantilly, sin duda era el vestido ideal para Flare , sencillo , como era ella .

-Bueno, ya tenemos a la novia…que rapidez, el primero y el último que suerte…ahora solo falta la madrina…jjj

-Yo…no voy a ser su madrina…-dijo Hilda muy enfadada

-Es una broma señora Hilda…-dijo la dependienta

-No perdóname… tu, es que estaba anonadada mirando a mi hermana, y en fin pensando en tantas cosas a la vez (tan hermosa, y sin conocer a su futuro esposo es imposible que finja estar tan feliz, ojala esta ceremonia hubiese sido con Hagen , todo seria tan distinto…),-volviendo al tema de la madrina , pero bueno, no tendría inconveniente en serlo, si Flare quiere que lo sea, aunque más bien será Freyja , es lo mas parecido a una madre que hemos tenido, ella esta organizando el evento…

-Entonces será un evento muy elegante y exclusivo, Freyja todo lo hace perfectamente, todo saldrá bien…ahora señorita al probador…

-Oye…una cosa es que no me hicieses la pelota y otra que me trates como a una cría…

-Últimamente lo pareces –dijo Flare…

-Como…que…jjj

Entre risas acabaron las compras en aquella boutique, por fin las hermanas tenían sus exclusivos y carísimos vestidos de marca, tal como Freyja había dispuesto previamente con Hilda .

-Bueno… por cierto dependienta no pelotera… ¿Como te llamas?-dijo Flare

-Me llamo Gerd…

-Bueno entonces Gerd…quedamos a las seis aquí mismo para ir a ese club… ahora tenemos que marcharnos, debemos de ir a la peluquería que por cierto van a cerrarla al mediodía y no llegamos…y aun hay que comprar los zapatos, la ropa interior…vamos Flareee

-Esta bien, a las seis…lo pasaremos bien chicas…además hoy es el día de la mujer…seguro que nos hacen descuento…

-Para nada Gerd…hoy invita Freyja…ella amablemente me dijo que lo gastase todo, así que hay que obedecerla…jjj

-Hasta luego…

El día aun no había terminado y se lo estaban pasando en grande, la tarjeta de Freyja cada vez iba disminuyendo más y más, a la vez que mas y mas bolsas ocupaban las manos de ambas, fue entonces cuando pararon a tomar algo en una cafetería…

-Uhhh dios Odín ..,esto es demasiado para mi …es que a quien se le ocurre avisarnos de que te tienes que casar en una semana …esto es de locos…

-Ni que lo digas…no mas compras por hoy…si falta algo mas vendremos otro día…cuando recojamos el vestido

-Flare nos lo llevan directamente a palacio, después de la pasta que nos hemos dejado, y además con costurera incluida por si hay que hacer algún retoque de última hora…aunque si quieres venir otro día tu puedes pero no conmigo, al menos hasta después de tu ceremonia, hoy es después de muchos años el único día libre que me tomado…aunque lo necesitaba créelo…

-No es justo…deberías tener vacaciones como todo el mundo, incluso nuestros caballeros las tienen…

-Si pero no es fácil , quien se quedaría en mi lugar rezando por Odín,…aun recuerdo cuando Siegfried se quedaba conmigo en palacio en vacaciones, cuando podría haber ido a donde quisiera, pero al igual que yo él era huérfano…y bueno tampoco se tomaba mucho tiempo libre…siempre entrenando para ser el mas fuerte ...

-¿cuanto queda para las seis? …-dijo Flare cambiando el tema para que Hilda no se entristeciese…

-Aun dos horas, pero mejor descansemos antes de rematar el día…quiero tener fuerzas para tu despedida…ayyy que estas muy ansiosa por lo que veo de ver cuerpos de chicos esculturales jjj

-Yo ya los he visto Hilda, o acaso nuestros caballeros no podrían ser perfectamente unos boys maravillosos…

-Si…pero Gerd me dijo que estos no tienen nada de ropa, y yo nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo, bueno si pero no…ya sabes frente a frente, la verdad quiero verlo…

-Querida Hilda, deberías siempre haber sido así de extrovertida, estas irreconocible, en serio, me lo estoy pasando genial a tu lado, te quiero mucho hermana y nunca olvidare el maravilloso día que me estas brindando…

-Y la noche querida…la noche que te voy a brindar jjjj

Tranquilamente estaban tomando un chocolate bien caliente, cuando de repente Hilda sobresaltada exclamo:

-ehhhhhh….espera no puede serrrrr…estoy soñando ¿Que hacen estos aquiiii?

-¿quienes Hilda? yo no veo a nadie…que conozca…

-Esosss son… Camusss ...y el otro su amiguito Milo...¿ queeee hacennn aquiii…? Agáchate podrían vernos…esto es increible no habra lugares en el mundooo...

- Ehhh... es cierto pero yo solo conozco a Camus… el otro no se quien es, aunque es muy guapo… pero no te preocupes no creo que nos reconozcan, además ahora tienes el pelo corto,…y yo mírame parezco toda una bailarina de hip hop …pero ¿ porque están aquí estos griegos ? no abran venido a la boda …yo no los invite jjj

-Tu no, pero quizás Freyja halla invitado a Ahtena, y alo mejor han venido estos como guardaespaldas de la diosa, alomejor también esta el rubito amigo tuyo, valla trío de enamorados entre Frey, Hagen y Yhoga te podías hacer una cama redonda jjj

-¿Has bebido algo?, estas muy mal Hil…además si Hhoga estuviese aquí yo sin duda lo saludaría como mínimo, le debo mi vida Hilda…es un gran amigo nada mas…

-Tienes toda la razón , yo también le estaré por siempre agradecida , de hecho estoy preparandole una placa de reconocimiento en Asgard por sus hazañas como guerrero y quiero que él mismo venga a inagurarla, perdona hermana me pase con la bromita …aunque la verdad es que voy a necesitar a empezar a beber ya…estoy muy muy nerviosa…(si me ve así me muero), además ese Camus lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo y seguro que si sabe quienes somos nos destruirá el día que queda y la noche, es demasiado protector (muy pesado)… hoy que no quería ver a nadie conocido que mala suerte…venga despacio levantémonos y vámonos de aquí…

-Parece que conoces bien a ese Camus, yo la verdad solo lo he visto un par de veces en palacio, sobre todo en verano, no sabia que erais tan amigos..aunque no lo comprendo vamos a ir a saludarlos no tenemos nada que temer…ni perder...(Mirando con curiosidad al escorpiano…)

-Bueno él es de Francia , pero se crió prácticamente en Siberia , es maestro de Hyoga y antes de que se fuese a Grecia como caballero de oro de acuario, siempre estaba de una u otra forma metido en Asgard….es muy amigo de Siegfried , lo conoció en un torneo en Siberia y pasaba muchas temporadas en palacio, sobre todo en verano…siempre iban juntos a todos lados , despues de Hagen era su mejor amigo…, él es un gran caballero y nunca me ha hecho nada, solo es que no me gustaba demasiado su manera de mirarme, me ponía muy nerviosa , e incluso antes de marcharse a Grecia me dejo escrita una especie de carta de amor, algun dia te la mostrare , aun la conservo... , yo la verdad no estaba para tonterías en aquella época, tenia solo dieciséis años , ahora estoy mas sensible con el temita …y después no lo volví a ver hasta hace aproximadamente un año , cuando tuve que ir al santuario en Grecia a dar una convención sobre el calentamiento de los polos ¿recuerdas Thor me acompaño ?, simplemente nos saludamos y me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de volver por estos parajes y de ver a Siegfried, ya que él echaba de menos el frío…él mismo fue quien me presento a todos los dorados y por eso conozco también al otro , creo que es caballero de oro de Escorpio, aunque ahora mismo no lo recuerdo bien …eran muchos caballeros …demasiados para recordarlos a todos …

-Pero Hilda …saludémoslos…él siempre se ha portado muy bien contigo ,siempre ha sido muy amable …¿Por qué eres tan borde con él , nunca te hizo nada ?él que le gustases y le gustes no es nada malo…además quedaremos como unas maleducadas consentidas…

-No es por eso…Flare esque lo conozco y es de esos caballeros que nunca permitirían dejar sola a una mujer, y hoy vamos solas no quiero guardaespaldas, empezaría: ¡ni hablar….! No os dejare solas…no puedo permitirlo…os podría ocurrir algo…os llevare sanas y salvas hasta palacio…-dime Flare ¿quieres que nos siga hasta el club ?...

-vale vale…tienes razón…pero bueno al menos prométeme que lo llamaras y le contaras todo mas tarde y le invitaras a quedarse en palacio…si no lo yo misma lo hare…no soy una estupita recuerda cuando fuiste a Grecia…debes de ser ahora tu la anfitriona…además nunca sabremos si nos hará falta en un futuro la ayuda de esos caballeros…hay que entablar buenas relaciones…

-Bueno a invitarlo no, mejor a que mañana tomen un chocolate caliente…nada mas…se toma mucha confianza…de verdad Flare que ya lo conozco…

-JJJ pobre Camus…le has roto el corazón tantas veces…jjj de lo que una se entera…

-Vamos ahora…que no están mirándonos…levantémonos…

Pero al momento de levantarse los ojos de Milo que todo lo veían y mas cuando de hermosas mujeres se trataban, se fijaron en los ojos de Hilda, que disimuladamente los cubrió con la gorra,…aunque estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayo la bolsa de la ropa interior al suelo…le iba a dar algo…y por supuesto Milo se la recogió…

-EYY…nena, se te ha caído esto…-echando un ojo al material…-vaya vaya que ropa mas sensual…yo diría que tienes mínimo una noventa y cinco…-con el sujetador entre sus enormes manos…jjj… ¡mira esto Camus!…las nórdicas no son tan frías como parecen…

-Devuélveme eso…-agarro el sujetador Hilda muy enfadada con el santo de oro …

-Hey tranqui …solo estaba viendo el material …nada mas guapa …que tal si lo pruebo contigo esta noche , o mejor -mirando con mirada picara a Flare- …con las dos …no me decido …

-Déjalo Milo, siempre estas igual…, se lo diré a shaina en cuanto regresemos…-dijo Camus

-No lo harás te conozco…pero en fin ya esta…ya las dejo en paz…( no puede uno ya ni divertirse un poco …)

-Discúlpenlo, no suele mucho viajar y este clima le afecta, me llamo Camus, y él es Milo, somos griegos y estamos aquí pasando unas mini vacaciones esquiando en las pistas de Nevirt, excelente ciudad, la verdad pensábamos viajar mas cerca de Grecia, pero la guía turística nos recomendó esta ciudad, dice que son las mejores pistas del mundo, y es cierto, llevamos ya tres días y lo estamos pasando muy bien en este lugar …de hecho solo íbamos a quedarnos cuatro días , pero al final hemos pospuesto el viaje de regreso hasta la semana que viene …

-Encantada…-dijo Flare

-Bueno ahora tenemos que irnos, si nos disculpan…ahh por, cierto cuide de su amiguito, es un ridículo y maleducado, esa tal Shaina tiene el cielo ganado con él…-dijo Hilda

-Si…es un poco grosero a veces, pero no es mala persona, discúlpenlo, es que el vodka se le ha subido un poquito a su cabeza…jjj-poniéndose colorado por dar tantas explicaciones y mirando a Milo con cara de matarlo…bueno si lo desean pueden tomarse algo con nosotros, les invito a lo que deseen…

-Muchas gracias, pero de verdad no me apetécete nada la compañía de ese tipejo, me ha avergonzado delante de todo el mundo, le agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero tenemos que irnos ya como le dije… (Que pesadito el tio)

-Bueno lo dicho espero que disfruten de Nevirt, y vuelvan pronto, encantada – dijo Flare…

-Si bueno adiós señoritas…-dijo Camus

Una vez que las muchachas desaparecían de la vista de los dorados, Camus mirando fijamente a Milo, no le decía ni una sola palabra.

-¡tiooo que te pasa…! Era una bromita, no me digas que te han gustado, porque si es así me lo deberías haber dicho y las tendrías aquí ahora en la mesa tomándose un calentito chocolate…, hubiese utilizado otro tipo de táctica…

-¡CALLATE !Eres un puto egoísta , siempre piensas en ti y nada mas que en ti , podías haber pensado que alo mejor me apetecía hablar un rato con alguien que no fueses tu …desde que estas con Shaina espantas a todas las chicas que vemos , y lo veo bien , pero podías pensar un poquito en mi ¿ no ?

-Estoo…bueno amigo…tu no eres de los que te fijas así por así al ver cualquier chica…no sabia en serio…discúlpame

-Ya…pero da la casualidad que estas chicas no eran chicas normales…claro tu no te has dado cuenta…eran Hilda de Polaris, y su hermana la señorita Flare…al principio cuando las vi , no las reconocí , pero sentí el aura de Hilda , es un aura como la de Atenea , pero mas agresiva , propio de una sacerdotisa como ella , nosotros al ser caballeros podemos sentir algo que las demás personas no sienten , aunque claro tu …ni te has fijado, solo has estado pendiente de la talla de su sujetador…

-No lo puedo creer, y como podía pensar que eran ellas, no es normal que una sacerdotisa y su hermanita estén solas en un centro comercial vestidas de raperas…además yo solo la vi una vez como hace un año mas o menos en aquella convección aburridísima…y estaba diferente…ahora que lo pienso…ayyy amiguito a ti te gusta Hilda…si…si tanta ganas de venir a Asgard… ¿porque no le has dicho que sabias quien era…?

-Porque necesitaba estar seguro de que era ella…esta muy cambiada…

-Acaso ya no te gusta…jjj…entonces déjala pasar…hay muchas otras…he oído hablar de las hermosas valquirias…

-No digas idioteces, eso no es… por supuesto voy a pasarme a saludarla, al fin y al cabo somos amigos, además el palacio hay que ir a visitarlo es una parada turística obligatoria, pero no pensé verlas aquí, algo traman, no es un comportamiento propio de Hilda, la conozco, y no se porque no me ha saludado como es debido, voy a seguirlas…podrían pasarles algo, tengo la obligación de protegerlas…

-Estamos de vacaciones…me niegoooo…

-Tu haz lo que quieras…yo voy tras ellas…

A las seis quedaron con Gerd tal como lo habían planificado, y salieron disparadas a coger sus motos de nieve, camino del aparcamiento iban contándole a la amable dependienta lo que les había ocurrido minutos antes en la cafetería…

-Que mala suerte…con lo grande que es Nevirt, que casualidad…-dijo Gerd

-Ya ves, la verdad por un momento iba a saludar a Camus, pero prefiero verlo en otra ocasión, lo conozco demasiado y se que me haría mil preguntas, es como un padre mas que un amigo, demasiado protector…ni hablar hoy no quiero hombres mas que los boys jjj

-Pues en marcha chicas, yo iré delante, sígueme Hilda…

-OK, no corras, mucho Gerd, no me conozco esta ciudad…

CAPITULO 5: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO.

Mientras tanto Camus desesperado iba en busca de su soñada Hilda, se le había escapado por un instante de su afilada vista al ir en esa moto a gran velocidad. Milo que conducía, aceleraba más y más para poder alcanzarlas…

-Vayaaa…vayaaa… con Hildaaa es una estupenda piloto…no se si podré seguirlas a ese ritmo…-decía Milo a Camus que iba detrás de él…

- ¡Pues acelera mas idiota!…no querrás que se te escapen… ¡a ti al mejor piloto de motos del mundo…!

-¡Oye oye no te pases eh…! que las motos de nieve no son lo mío precisamente…además siempre me estas dando la vara con lo de que no corra…como se te nota de lejos… que estas muy coladito…

-¡Calla y céntrate…!

-Si cariño…no me abraces tan fuerte me haces daño… jjj

-Te gusta sacarme de mis casillas…eres un cansino…como se nota que perteneces a la familia de las arañas…pero a mi no me vas atrapar en tu tela de bromas ¡idiota…!

-Yo lo seré, pero al menos no soy un psicópata que persigue mujeres… tu eres lo peor, eres un puto cotilla… ¡déjalas en paz…!

-Yo…déjalo…no me apetece pelear contigo… quizás te cuente mas tarde porque tengo tanto interés en seguirlas…no es lo que tu crees…

-Eso eso…cuéntame…querido pero no me toques mis pectorales, es demasiado para mí no se si podré soportarlo…jjj

-Es por Siegfried, mi amigo muerto recientemente en Asgard…le prometí que cuidaría de Hilda en su ausencia…aunque hace poco que he vuelto a sentir su áurea…yo creo que esta vivo en algún lugar de Asgard…

-Bueno el tema se pone mas serio…mejor después me cuentas… ¡las encontré allí están! ya no se me escapan amigo…aunque antes de todo deberías previamente contarme tus planes si quieres que te ayude… (Siempre haciéndose el duro con todos…)

-Me basto por mi mismo…no te obligue a que me acompañases…pero gracias de todos modos… (En el fondo…muy en el fondo es un buen amigo…estoy en deuda contigo arácnido)

Ajenas a todo, Gerd lentamente redujo la velocidad y dejo la moto aparcada enfrente del local llamado Hot night…

-Oye Gerd… este es el local mas bien parece un antro de cuidado… ¿no nos pasara nada?-dijo Hilda asustada por el aspecto del mismo

-Claro que no…son solo las seis y media…aun es de día…es el día de la mujer… ¡vamos chicas o no quedaran tickets de consumición gratis!…por fuera es muy cutre pero por dentro todo cambia…ya veréis, yo he estado mas de una vez con mis amigas conozco a todos los camareros…y vaya camareros que hay…

Era un local sencillo de carretera, con las luces típicas de cualquier burdel incandescentes de colores, que a modo de un intermitente parpadeaban continuamente para llamar la atención sobre la figura sexy de un hombre y de una mujer en paños menores. En la puerta de entrada había dos tipos que parecian mas bien dos armarios empotrados vigilando la entrada, situado cada uno a ambos lados de la cortina roja tupida, que no dejaba ver nada del interior del local, y una cola de personas enorme advertía a las chicas de que el local estaría abarrotado.

Mientras esperaban a entrar por la inmensa cantidad de personas, más bien de chicas, Hilda se reía del nombre del local:

-jjj q originalll…estos clubs son todos iguales…

-De verdad noche caliente…que poco original…-dijo Flare

-Chicas…que importa… el nombre es lo de menos…lo que importa es el material…ayy…jjj eyyy ¡AHÍ ESTA DE PORTERO JULIAN…!le voy a decir que nos pase antes por la puerta de atrás…tengo enchufe…

Julián era amigo desde hacia algún tiempo de Gerd, era un chico muy guapo, alto, de gran garbo, de pelo largo color celeste como el propio cielo en un día de Sol muy tranquilo y unos ojos a juego con el color del cabello muy expresivos y luminosos, que tan solo al mirarle parecía que pudieses navegar por esos dos inmensos océanos.

-Julian Julian…

-Vaya Gerd…has venido un martes…me alegra verte por aquí no solo los fines de semana ¿que tal todo…?

-Hoy he salido antes del trabajo y he venido junto a estas amigas a una despedida de soltera…la rubita se casa en una semana…-le dijo susurrándole al oído, ya que a Gerd le volvía loca el aroma de su perfume…

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder habéis venido al sitio ideal…venga ¡pasad,…el show esta apunto de comenzar…!

-¿Tu…tuuu no eres de aquí…? (me suena su cara…) –dijo Hilda asustada

-No…soy de Grecia...pero hace poco que me mude a esta ciudad…quería romper con mi pasado y en Asgard me siento muy a gusto…es un país que me tiene hechizado…y la verdad no se porque es…solo se que me gusta demasiado como si quisiera dominarlo, no solo a él si no a sus bellas mujeres…-dijo en tono seductor mirando fijamente a Hilda con sus dos luceros de ojos…

-Vaya jjj-con risa nerviosa Hilda…-hoy es el día de los griegos y no de la mujer jjj (pero de que me suena…)

Vamos Hil o no llegamos…-dijo Flare (¿que hace hablando con este guaperas…?)

-Si…bueno gracias por dejarnos pasar…ehhh… Julián…hasta luego (es el cuerpo de Poseidón…estoy casi segura…aun tiene su áurea…y esos ojos… sin duda es él… pero como ha podido acabar así tras la guerra… convertido en un simple portero de un club …seguramente no recuerde nada…no parece que sea mala persona…vaya diíta Odín… ¿porque me pones tantas pruebas en mi vida?…no me castigues mas…esto es demasiado…no solo esta Camus por aquí, si no que ahora esta también por aquí … el hombre que me hizo la vida imposible al ponerme aquel anillo…aunque no lo culpo …al fin y al cabo él era solo un cuerpo al que manejaban como a una marioneta…)

-Adiós señorita…por cierto estaré aquí toda la noche por si le apetece acompañarme un rato…-con ojos de carnívoro apunto de devorar a su presa…

-No creo que dure mucho ahí dentro…solo un par de horas como mucho…gracias, pero mejor búsquese a una sirena (¡que he dicho…!cállate y vete de aquí…o sospechara también…)…digo a una mujer que pueda seguir su ritmo nocturno jjj… (Ni se ha enterado menos mal…uhhh por poco…)

-Bueno no me gusta demasiado el olor a pescado…prefiero su olor es mucho mas agradable…-adiós señorita tengo que seguir trabajando…

-Será… (No solo he tenido que aguantarlo como Poseidón, si no que es un creído…si era él el que me estaba ligando…déjalo Hilda son hombres…pásatelo bien y listo…nunca volveré a este local…por una parte me alegro de que le valla bien…la culpa no fue suya…estaba como yo poseído, veo mucho arrepentimiento en sus ojos…deberíamos de ir a terapia de exposeidos estaría bien…)

Mientras tanto Milo y Camus no daban crédito a sus ojos…las chicas estaban en un club de alterne y eso era demasiado para Camus, él pobre no se lo podía ni creer.

-jjjjj…jjjjj…..jjjjj….-Milo no paraba de reírse

-Bue…no….no sabía que querían….-dijo Camus avergonzado…

-Todos necesitamos sexo…Camus…venga ya…seguro que nunca han visto a un tío desnudo…son demasiado castas no hay mas que verlas…

-Bueno…da igual sea lo que sea lo que piensan hacer en ese lugar vamos a entrar…tengo una idea

De pronto Camus arranco el jersey de Milo bruscamente dejándolo sin parte de arriba, y así se podía disipar perfectamente el espectáculo de todo su torso, sus dos enormes brazos musculosos y morenos al igual que su inmensa tortuguita (donde se podía lavar la misma ropa sobre ella) y unos pectorales dignos de un dios, era sin dudarlo un regalo para la vista de cualquier mujer y de cualquier hombre, él santo dorado no era de este universo, era la perfección elevada a la enésima potencia. Nota :( era un momento muy Yaoi…)

-¿Que haces…? ¿Me quieres congelar de frío…o violarme?-dijo Milo muy enfadado por la reacción incompresible de su amigo.

-Espera…yo también voy a quitarme la ropa…solo vamos a quedarnos en vaqueros…guarda la ropa en la moto…vamos a fingir que somos Stripes…así nos dejaran pasar… ¡recógete el pelo…! no nos reconocerán…tranquilo…

-¡Queeeee….estas loco…..!Te estas pasando Camus… (Esta peor que yo este cubito de hielo…)

-No…créeme tu has hecho cosas muchos peores…además te encanta lucirte que mejor ocasión para hacerlo…o esto o fingimos que somos pareja que hemos venido a ver el show tu decides…

-Bueno…no me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones pero bueno la segunda ni muerto…qq friiooo va…aaaa…moss estoy tiri…tann..dooo

-pues no hables…déjamelo a mi vale… (A ver si no mete la gamba…)

Al verlos todas las chicas comenzaron a silbarles, a cachearles…a decir piropos en voz alta subidos de tono, que hicieron que Camus muy colorado corriese a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de entrada, al contrario que Milo que parecía toda una estrella de Hollywood saludándolas con unas sonrisa de infarto.

-Buenas…somos los nuevos…-dijo Camus a Julián al llegar a la puerta…

-Pasad…esperad un instante…-dijo Julián -¿Me suena vuestra cara…?

-Claro…hemos venido mas veces…es normal… ¡bueno nos dejas o no…!tenemos prisa y hace frío…( la verdad que a mi también , ahora que este tipo lo dice …)

-Claro pasad…pero otro día podéis cambiaros aquí dentro…hay camerinos ¿lo sabéis no?-en tono irónico…

-Es que venimos de…ya sabes… las chicas nos rompieron la ropa…son demasiado ardientes y llegábamos tarde…-dijo Milo…a la vez que Camus le clavo el zapato en su pie derecho para que se callase…

-Claro…suele pasar...-SUERTE CHICOS espero que hoy no os rompan mas nada os van a matar…debéis tener cuidado…

Julián se quedo pensativo observando a esos hombres, aunque él no los recordase tanto a Hilda como a ellos porque estaban en sus anteriores recuerdos como dios, estaba inmenso en una laguna de la que quería salir poco a poco y así poder recuperar parte de su pasado.

Por fin habían conseguido su propósito, ya estaban dentro de aquel antro.

-HEYYY Camus valla pedazos de chicas que hay…al final me va a gustar y todo el sitio…

-Calla…es por aquí esa es la zona de hombres…nosotros nos quedaremos en la otra zona…estaremos vigilando desde lejos en la barra observándolas…de lejos,…no vallas a acercarte que te conozco…

-Si general del hielo ¡como ordenes! me debes como mínimo mil copas…me las pienso tomar en esa barra, créelo…

-Haz lo que quieras… ¡allí están…cuidado…!...disimula y si miran te das la vuelta y haces como si te gustase la camarera…

-¡Imbecil…si aquí solo hay camareros…!mejor ser naturales… ¡mira! ahí…dos mascaras de diablesas que regalan, nos las ponemos y punto…mas fácil

-¡Yo no me pienso poner eso…!-dijo Camus

-Tío hay viene Hilda, se acerca a la barra…-¿Que hacemos?

-¡Nos las ponemos…ya! –dijo Camus, que le falto tiempo de colocarse aquella mascara minúscula, que le quedaba mas bien como un antifaz ridículo, dejando al descubierto sus sensuales labios…

-jjjj era broma…ves como al final te la has puesto –Dijo Milo burlándose…

De repente tal fue el cabreo del señor iceberg, que en un instante se rompieron todos los vasos que había en la barra, estaban congelados, como lo estaba también el humor del acuariano. El camarero salio a reponerlos y la barra se quedo sola por unos segundos, momento en el que Milo aprovecho para coger dos botellas de vodka y comenzar así la particular fiestecita.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban bajo el espectáculo que estaba a punto de culminar, era la primera actuación de los dos que había en la tarde ,y por fin Hilda y Flare verían a un hombre realmente desnudo , todas las chicas estaban gritando de emoción …¡venga quítatelo ya…! ¡Tío bueno!... y se escucho de repente a Hilda: ¡Si eso quiero verte solo con lo que dios te trajo al mundo muñeco!Entre copas y risas a Hilda se le había subido el Vodka a la cabeza…

-¿Has oído…? Esa era tu Hilda…esta muy salida…jjj-dijo Milo

-Bueno la verdad esque esos no son hombres, son payasos…-decía Camus un poco borracho de los lingotazos que le metían entre Milo y él a las botellas…

-Me dan ideas amigo…de subirme ahí y enseñarles lo que realmente tiene un hombre…-dijo Milo

-Haz lo que quieras…pero no te quites esa mascara…anda que pareces jjj…no me lo puedo creer… te pareces a una amazona…jjj –soltando cada vez carcajadas mas y mas fuertes-…menudo lío en que nos hemos metido…que borrachera tengo alacrán…

-Voy a subir…jjj ¿voy a tirar a ese tío por los aires…?

-Venga yo te espero aquí querido…jjj no me apetece pelearme…

Milo irrumpió en el espectáculo, tomo el micrófono, tras abalanzar al pobre chico medio desnudo a unos cuantos metros sobre la pista y comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente, se bajo lentamente la cremallera del jeans, la verdad esque solo le faltaba quitarse los pantalones, a la vez que decía en una voz sospechosamente bebida:

-Hey chicas… ¿queréis ver a un hombre de verdad?...-sonaba de fondo la música de Lenny Kravitt `` Fly away ``- , Milo se la sabia perfectamente y a la vez que entonaba la canción con su desgarrada voz, se puso de rodillas ante Hilda y Flare que estaban alucinadas con aquel misterioso Striper que tenia a todas las chicas hipnotizadas, su pelo se balanceaba una y otra vez , estaba con la adrenalina por los aires…los gritos se desbordaron por momentos…parecía que Milo le estaba dedicando el espectáculo de su cuerpo solo a Hilda y a Flare , las cuales comentaban entre ellas :

-Dios Hilll es guapísimo…me lo estoy pasando genial como nunca…no me quiero ir de aquii…-dijo Flare a la vez que estaba bailando como una loca mirándolo con ojos de deseo…

-Siii… esta como quiere este chaval, es un monumento nacional, nunca lo había visto por aquí –dijo Gerd también encantada…

-Si…pero yo necesito otra copa…ahora vuelvo chicas…estoy acalorada de ver a tanto chico guapo…-dijo Hilda

En ese instante Milo que se dio cuenta de que Hilda se marchaba hacía donde estaba Camus, bajo hacia ella y le agarro de la cintura obligándola a subir junto a él a su particular show...-diciendo en voz alta junto al micro- : ¿Aun no he acabado? , me he tomado el atrevimiento de subir a esta chica para que me ayude a desnudarme, quiero que me quites el pantalón, yo solo no puedo… ¿que decís chicas? ¿Me lo quita…o me lo deja puesto…?

-¡Bájame…ahora mismo! sube a otra chica todas lo están deseando, mejor sube a mi hermana que se casa la semana que viene ¿vale?-en ese instante Milo al ver la cara de enfado de Hilda , continuo con el espectáculo pero esta vez invito a Flare a subir , la cual estaba encantada por la propuesta .

Camus se quedo blanco, había descubierto la razón por la que estaban allí y porque con tanto misterio no querían que fuesen vistas por nadie. Entonces decidió con dos copas de mas que ya era hora de acercarse a ella y decirle toda la verdad, se quito la ridícula mascara y poco a poco fue caminando hacia donde se situaba Hilda con la botella de vodka en la mano, a la que daba a medida que se acercaba mas y mas, un sorbo mas profundo e intenso.

-Hilll...da…se que eeee…res tu…ahora mismo te vienes conmigo, te dejare en palacio… ¡vamos! tengo que protegerte se lo debo a Siegfried…-estaba totalmente alcoholizado

-¡CAMUS…!Así que me habías reconocido antes y me has seguido, lo sabia, sabia que me arruinarías mi única noche de libertad fuera del palacio…

Camus se la llevo a la fuerza de todo aquel jaleo que estaba propiciando su compañero Milo hacia una sala más tranquila, donde pusiesen hablar con más calma.

-Estoy harta de los griegos, dejadme en paz, ¿que quieres ?además esta mi hermana allí subida, no voy a dejarla sola, ¡suéltame…bloque de hielo! ¡Estas borracho…!

-Milo cuidara de ella…créeme…serán solo unos minutos… ¿por eso, no me saludaste?-a la vez que le daba otro sorbito a la botella…

-No me cambies el tema… ¿cuanto has bebido?

-¿y tu Hilda?,no eres una santa,… tu también hueles a vodka…-acercándose a sus labios…

Mientras tanto Flare, que era más participativa que su hermana, disfrutaba quitándole los pantalones a Milo, a la vez que el santo dorado le acariciaba su pequeña cintura de avispa.

-Vaya…muy bien nena… ¡un aplauso para Flare!-en todo momento la trato como a un caballero, sin sobrepasarse, solo quería que se divirtiese.

Milo por fin sin pantalones y tan solo un con un minúsculo boxer negro, estaba finalizando la ansiosa actuación para gusto de todas las presentes, coloco un pañuelo rojo de seda sobre su miembro y al ritmo de la música se lo quito todo, quedando a la vista de todas su secreto mejor guardado, él cada vez que se desnudaba se sentía liberado, era todo un exhibicionista. Para Flare y Gerd seria el mejor strip-tease que verían en sus vidas con diferencia, al igual que para el resto del público femenino.

En la sala vip, Camus y Hilda seguían discutiendo mas que hablando, ya que por culpa del francés, Hilda no pudo terminar de ver su espectáculo, se había perdido la mejor parte.

-Eres tan pesado…al menos podías haberme dejado ver mi espectáculo tranquila, yo no soy nada tuya para que trates así… ¡brusco!...voy a chillar si no me dejas en paz… ¡no quiero hablar contigoooo!

-¡Si tanto querías ver a un tío desnudo habérmelo dicho…!-bajándose los pantalones- ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de Siegfried ?debería darte vergüenza, tendrías que estar rezando en tu templo, este lugar no es para ti…eres demasiado pura…

-¿Que…estas haciendo…y diciendo ?...nunca habías sido tan grosero conmigo, al contrario siempre has sido muy amable y caballeroso…,esto es demasiado para mi ,pero… ¿que te ocurre Camus?-Hilda estaba empezando a llorar…- ¡Siegfried no esta muerto!, y además aunque lo estuviese ,para mi si lo estará por siempre, es mejor para todos, tu no sabes nada Camus…me estas juzgando sin saber mis motivos…crees que estoy aquí solo por mi…no soy tan irresponsable como crees…y aunque así fuese …¡tu no eres nadie …nadie para decirme que tengo o no que hacer con mi vida …!

Al escuchar a Hilda se estaba dando cuenta de que los celos habían podido con él, Camus siempre estuvo enamorado de ella en silencio, porque respetaba a su amigo Siegfried y a los sentimientos que él tenia hacia ella, por eso decidió marcharse de Siberia hacia Grecia para olvidarla , pero antes le dejo una bonita carta de despedida donde le mostraba en parte un trocito de su alma , Siegfried nunca lo supo, fue quizás el único secreto que le guardo a su fiel amigo, como tampoco quiso participar en la guerra de Asgard , ya que no quería inmiscuirse demasiado , aunque él sabia que no había nada que hacer con ella , ya que su corazón después de Odín le pertenecía por completo a Siegfried .

Al tocar sus lágrimas con sus dedos fríos, las congelaba a medida que iban descendiendo por su delicada piel, estaba totalmente arrepentido y le dijo muy avergonzado, por las copas de más que le jugaron una mala pasada:

-Perdonadme,...alteza…yo…estaba muy preocupado…decidí seguiros sin vuestro consentimiento… Siegfried mi mejor amigo, antes de morir se comunico conmigo telepáticamente, me dijo que debía de protegerla hasta mi propia muerte, por eso he venido a Asgard, me quedare un tiempo vigilando el palacio hasta que se reestablezca el orden en el país tras la desgracia ocurrida…, fui un estupido…pense que…estabais aquí…bueno… , de todas formas tenéis razón , yo no soy nada vuestro , debería haber esperado fuera , he sobrepasado la línea de vuestra intimidad …lo lamento ,se que no podré reparar mi error …¡nunca mas volveré a molestarla!…-le dijo con la cabeza agachada , a la vez que el efecto del alcohol iba disminuyéndose.

-Camus ¿no tengo derecho a divertirme, verdad? se, que piensas que he sido una desvergonzada, una sacerdotisa en un lugar así, es cierto, he jugado a ser una chica normal, pero tan malo es eso para ser juzgada también por ti… pensé que eras diferente al resto…solo quería un solo día de paz en mi vida…quería eliminar los complejos y la represión que están siempre presentes a mi alrededor y sobre todo hacer que mi hermana la cual va a sacrificarse por mi y mis caballeros, tuviese un lindo recuerdo junto a su hermana ,quería darle el mejor de su vida …ya que quizás después de su boda con el dios Frey , nunca volverá a ser feliz, lo se , además hay tanto que no sabes , mis caballeros están vivos , de hecho a estas horas ya estarán en palacio…-decía Hilda sollozando .

-Estoy muy avergonzado…( entonces es cierto Siegfried , esta vivo , tal como sentía su áurea ) -arrodillándose ante ella, a la vez que se abrazaba más y mas a su estrecha cintura, su cosmos era cada vez mas intenso, no pudiendo reprimir más lo que sentía por Hilda. Camus estaba helado, ya que cuando él sentía algo muy fuerte por alguna persona, tanto odio como amor, la frialdad invadía todo su cuerpo como si de un gran iceberg se tratase, aunque a la vez era muy calido su interior, tenia puesta como una especie de coraza que le protegía de los sentimientos externos.

No… eso seria lo ultimo…levántate Camus…, todos podemos equivocarnos alguna vez, he cambiado muchos aspectos de mi vida anterior, ahora soy otra persona,…se que lo has hecho por protegerme…lo que no comprendo es tu actitud, de verdad estoy viendo ante mi a un Camus muy diferente al que conocí hace años…

Poco a poco fue incorporándose y con una mano sobre su rostro, mirándola fijamente a sus dos ojos invadidos por lágrimas, le dijo susurrándole muy cerca de sus labios:

-Hilda…no solo he venido por protegeros…hay algo mas…normalmente no me comporto de esta forma…

-Camus… ¿que te ocurre…?...estas frío como un bloque de hielo… ¿estas bien?-Hilda sentía su aliento fresco y helado como si del propio viento siberiano se tratase, muy cerca de ella…

-Yo…estoy…

-Heyy estabais aquí… ¡por poco no os encuentro!-dijo Milo

Ambos se separaron en cuanto vieron llegar a Milo, Flare y Gerd.

-Vaya…vaya así que tu eras el chico del espectáculo, ¡estáis locos!, tanto Camus como tu…lastima que te hayas quitado ese antifaz, te quedaba muy bien…mejor que ver tu cara de descarado…

-Lastima de otra cosa muñeca, no has visto el final de mi espectáculo…las chicas están todas desmayadas aun en el suelo, recordando mi escultural cuerpo…

-No lo dudo…-dijo Hilda (desde luego egocéntrico es un rato…)

Estaba claro que a Hilda no le caída demasiado bien el escorpiano.

-Hola Camus, ¿que tal todo ?me alegro mucho de volver a verte, disculpa antes por no saludarte, ya le explique a Milo, y bueno él también me explico que estabas preocupado por nosotras…-dijo Flare

-Si Flare, estas hecha toda una mujer, desde la ultima vez que te vi, enhorabuena por tu próximo enlace, mis felicitaciones…

-Te presento a mi amiga Gerd, bueno nos hemos conocido hoy, pero es como si la conociese de hace tanto tiempo…

-Encantado señorita…-besando la mano de la dependienta…

-Uhhh…igualmente, ¡chico estas helado! , será mejor que te vistas un poco , jjj…( Que guapo , vaya cuerpazo tiene también , que suerte tener amigos así , si lo se no las traigo a este sitio , alquilo un apartamento y nos montamos la fiesta con estos dos …vaya ….vaya…)

-Gracias Camus por lo de mi futuro enlace, de hecho todos estáis invitados al mismo, bueno le decía a Milo, que porque no os quedáis en palacio, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por un viejo amigo, ¿no crees Hil?...además no sabes lo bien que me lo he pasado junto a él en el escenario…jjj ha sido muy divertido… ¡el mejor de los boys, sin duda!

-Sin…duda, decía Gerd, deberías trabajar aquí, y no de eso que me has dicho que trabajas…eras guardaespaldas ¿no?

-Bueno, no precisamente, pero algo parecido…te contare mejor en otra ocasión, no lo comprenderías…-dijo Milo, a la vez que Gerd lo miraba con ojos de misterio.

-Muchas gracias Flare por el ofrecimiento, pero tu hermana debe de estar muy ocupada estos días con tu enlace, mejor pasaremos a saludaros antes de marcharnos, tal como teníamos planeado, además ahora que se que tenéis a los caballeros de regreso, mi presencia no es del todo necesaria, volveremos a Grecia, ahora estáis de nuevo protegida junto a Siegfried…me alegro mucho, sabia que no podía estar muerto…

-Camus, insisto, quedaos en palacio, tú y tu amigo, tengo mucho que contarte, debo ponerte al día de los últimos acontecimientos, será mejor que no rechaces mi invitación…además necesito que le des unas clases de entrenamiento a mis pequeños caballeros, estarán encantados de conocer a un maestro como tu…-dijo Hilda

-Bueno no se hable mas… ¡vamos Camus!, hay que recoger el equipaje del hotel y nos vamos a palacio (mucho mas barato sin duda sale el viajecito, así podré comprar a Shaina algún regalito mas caro)…

-Esta bien, pero solo un par de días, no mas, siento mucho no poder estar en tu enlace Flare, pero tendremos que regresar antes, son demasiados días fuera del santuario, además me muero por pegarle un buen puñetazo a Siegfried, estoy deseando verlo son muchos años sin verle, tengo ganas de organizar una gran pelea de las nuestras…

-Bueno, te contare todo de camino al palacio, no es todo tan maravilloso como lo pintas Camus, allí precisamente no encontraras a Siegfried…-dijo Hilda entristecida.

-¿Cómo…has dicho que estaban todos de regreso?, no lo comprendo

-Ya Camus, ten paciencia, te contare de camino como te dije, yo iré contigo en tu moto, y que tu amiguito lleve a Flare en la suya, y espero que por su bien no le toque ni un dedo a mi hermana…

-Tranquila, aunque parezca un mujeriego esta últimamente muy calmadito desde que tiene novia, así que no hay problema, además tratándose de señoritas como ustedes nunca se atrevería a nada…y yo no lo permitiría, de cualquier modo si quieres voy yo mejor con Flare para que no te preocupes…

-No…mejor no, mi hermana se ve que se lleva de maravilla con él, yo la verdad no lo aguanto mucho…

Todos salieron de aquel lugar en busca de las motos de nieve, y se despidieron de Gerd.

-Bueno, espero verte esta semana, quiero que seas tu la que me arregles el vestido, vendrás… ¿no?-dijo Flare

-Claro amiga, así tendremos tiempo de pasar un buen rato, gracias por la confianza alteza.

-Después de esta noche…llámame solo Flare…

-¿La acompaño…? , una chica sola a estas horas de la noche… –dijo Camus

Hilda lo miro con cara como de que no había aprendido bien la lección.

-Muchas gracias caballero, pero mejor me quedo con Julián, esto…él, me lleva mas tarde hasta casa…

-Pues entones vámonos, ya es muy tarde…-dijo Camus

Con todo el ajetreo a Hilda se olvido comentarle a Camus sobre Julián, quizás camino de palacio tendrían tiempo para conversar de muchos temas que le preocupaban a la sacerdotisa, pero primero se pasaron por el hotel de Camus y Milo, pagaron la estancia, se cambiaron de ropa y cogieron sus pertenencias para trasladarse a la morada tanto las hermanas apoyadas sobre la moto de Hagen esperaban a que sus guardianes griegos las llevasen de regreso hasta palacio sanas y salvas.

-Hil…no crees que ha sido un día muy divertido, y Milo es un encanto, deberías de conocerlo y no prejuzgarlo, ha sido una noche maravillosa la mejor de mi vida sin dudarlo…bueno excepto la noche que pase con Hagen…

-Me alegro hermana porque a partir de mañana vuelvo a ser la Hilda de siempre, lo primero que haré al levantarme será conmemorar a los caballeros con la medalla del honor y la valentía como protectores de Asgard y voy a organizar una fiesta en su honor, ufff... que tarde es… a estas horas estarán dormidos…

-A estas horas Hagen estará soñando…-no dejando que terminara Flare la frase…

-Si contigo seguramente, y estará extrañado de no verte en palacio a su llegada… ¿tienes miedo de no poder controlar tus sentimientos hacia él?

-Seré fuerte, lo voy a evitar como sea, prométeme que nunca le dirás el motivo por el cual me caso con Frey, si no él nunca aceptaría que me sacrificase e impediría el enlace, estoy casi segura, seria la muerte para él y ahora que ha regresado no permitiré que se exponga de nuevo en peligro por mi culpa…

-No te preocupes hermanita, que mis labios están sellados,… por cierto hablando de Frey, mañana mismo quiero que conozcas a tu prometido, voy a invitarlo a palacio a la fiesta, ¿Qué te parece?, así antes de casarte tendrás alguna referencia sobre tu futuro esposo y si es demasiado desagradable te prometo que te obligo yo misma al destierro, prefiero mil veces morir a verte en la cama de un monstruo…

-Hey chicas ya estamos listos….lo que no se como va a caber tanto lío en las motos…si esque entre vuestras compras y nuestro equipaje…-dijo Milo

-En tu boca, así estarás calladito un rato…-dijo Hilda

-¡Oye! Te estas pasando no…no tengo la culpa de que no me hallas visto desnudo, se que era tu gran sueño, no sabes como gritabas…realmente es una pena, sigue soñando Hilda…

-Eres imbecil, no aguanto a los hombres como tu… ¡porque eres amigo de Camus que si no….!

-¡Vamos parecéis niños!...por cierto un respeto a la sacerdotisa ehh Milo, en Asgard es como la propia Atena…-dijo Camus

-Bueno no nos pasemos, aquí mas bien ese cargo lo ocupa Freyja…-dijo Hilda

-¿Freyja?-dijo Milo

-Si es que también eres sordo… además de estupido-dijo Hilda

-Es mi diosa favorita, de gran belleza según he oído, estoy o no en lo cierto, además de ser una de las fuertes del olimpo helado, como veras no soy un inculto y me conozco al dedillo la mitología nórdica, todos sus secretos…sacaba sobresaliente en esa materia…

-Vaya estoy impresionada, seguramente la conoces tanto porque en las odiseas solo se escribe sobre ella y sobre sus múltiples romances, seguramente también las ilustraciones de la diosa te motivaban a estudiar, cierto…

-cierto, me conoces bien sacerdotisa, además muchas veces he utilizado técnicas de Freyja para seducir a las chicas, no fallan, es la diosa de la seducción por excelencia… ¿quieres comprobarlo?

-Vamos a dejarnos de tantas tonterías… ¡a las motos es tarde y estamos todos muy cansados!…-dijo Camus

Mientras iba camino del palacio, Hilda le estaba poniendo a Camus al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en esos días, a la vez que Milo y Flare que iban por delante de ellos cantaban canciones de Lenny que tanto le gustaban a ambos.

-Asi que eso es todo, no puedo contarte más…-dijo Hilda afligida…

-No es justo, la diosa Freyja esta extralimitando su autoridad, ¡no comprendo porque te separa de Siegfried!..., después de todo lleváis toda una vida juntos…sois mas que amigos

-A ti no puedo mentirte, sabes que yo si estoy enamorada de Siegfried, ¿verdad?..., eso es motivo suficiente para matarme, yo soy una sacerdotisa y no tengo derecho al amor ni siquiera en mis pensamientos…

Dando un frenazo, paro la moto en seco al escuchar a Hilda.

-¿que pasa Camus?

-Veras, yo tampoco puedo engañarte Hilda…-girando su cabeza frente a ella, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul oscuro muy brillante que con el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el hielo, parecian el espejo de su alma al descubierto.

-¡No lo digas…CAMUS…no tienes que hacerlo…!-Hilda no quería bajo ningún concepto escuchar las palabras de Camus, porque sabia que iba a mostrarle sus sentimientos y tenia miedo de poder hacerle aun mas daño, porque ella nunca podría corresponderle.

-Quiero y debo, me lo debo a mi mismo, hace años que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, y yo se que lo sabes,… ¿acaso no leíste mi carta…? , no te preocupes ,… también se que no soy correspondido y aunque aun lo estuviese mi amigo es y será lo primero , nunca me metería en medio de una relación consentida por ambos, sin embargo cuando supe que había muerto , me sentí en la obligación de protegerte y de ilusionarme de nuevo por conseguir tu amor , yo al contrario que Siegfried , nunca me importaron tus leyes sagradas , sin duda me hubiese ido lejos de aquí contigo hace años… ,no pienses que suelo declararme todos los días , yo no soy tan mujeriego como Milo y no tengo tanta experiencia en mujeres , pero quiero que sepas que eres la única dueña de mi corazón , contigo siento que todo es posible a tu lado , no me importan ni siquiera las leyes absurdas de tus dioses , sinceramente creo que puedes ser sacerdotisa y mujer a la vez , esas leyes las impuso Freyja hace años , y yo creo que ella es la base de todos tus problemas .

-Caaa…musss…, yo no sabia que te había hecho tanto daño ,discúlpame , siento tu aura mas triste que nunca , ojala pudiese amarte como te mereces , eres un gran hombre ,…lo siento pero mi vida esta ya sellada , tengo una ,misión que cumplir , …a partir de mañana me encerrare en el templo para siempre …, recuerda que de mi dependen muchas personas , no solo en Asgard , si no en el mundo entero , los polos cada vez se van desvaneciendo por el calentamiento y no puedo dejar esa responsabilidad es demasiado alto el precio …a que tu no dejarías a Atena sola , lucharías por ella hasta la muerte ¿ me comprendes ?

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Hilda, al contrarío, creo que soy el mas comprensivo del universo , solo te estoy diciendo que yo hubiese luchado contra esas leyes por conseguirte …y si tengo que matar a Freyja lo haría sin dudarlo …el amor te ciega , eso es totalmente cierto , no eres tan objetivo, por eso intento eliminar las emociones… , nos hace solo mas débiles y por eso parezco siempre tan frío , también intento transmitir a mis discípulos esa frialdad , así llegaran a ser los mejores guerreros , aunque en mi caso , tu ya me atrapaste , así que ya lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esperar a que seas feliz , ¡no me quedare tranquilo hasta que lo seas …!te voy a ayudar a acabar con tus problemas , mañana mismo voy a ver a Siegfried .

-¡No espera…! no hagas que nuestros sacrificios sean en vano, Frey los enviara de regreso a la muerte, no habrá una segunda oportunidad para ellos…y Flare y yo seremos sacrificadas junto a ellos por traición…

-Hilda , no te preocupes , solo voy a ir a saludarlo , no voy a ser yo quien te cause mas problemas , créeme , confía en mi , déjamelo en mis manos …encontrare la solución …ahora descansa , continuemos …¿tienes frío a mi lado ?siento no poder controlar mis sentimientos , en vez de darte calor , te voy a terminar congelando…es un problema a la hora de…bueno …ya sabes…

-No al revés estoy bien de temperatura, me siento muy bien a tu lado, créeme, estoy acostumbrada al frío, gracias Camus por todo, no se que haría sin ti en estos momentos…

-Saldrías adelante, eres una mujer muy fuerte, por eso te amo, nunca me gustaron los débiles…-Hilda permanecía muy callada ante las continuas muestras de amor de su caballero, prefería mantenerse al margen.

Entonces prosiguieron el camino y Hilda se quedo placidamente dormida, por lo que Camus la agarro de la cintura y la sentó en la parte delantera sujetándola con sus brazos para que no se cayese, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, seria para él sin duda la noche mas feliz de su vida, el poder estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su fiel amada.

CAPITULO 6: EL DESENGAÑO.

Mientras en el palacio de Freyja, Siegfried pasaba su primera noche como guardián de la hermosa diosa .Estaba en la cama tumbado semi desnudo pensando en su sacerdotisa, en lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, claro que lo que menos podía pasarle por su aturdida cabeza era que a esa hora estuviese en la moto de nieve de su amigo Hagen, junto a su otro buen amigo Camus, tras un día de desenfreno impropios de la Asgardiana.

Mientras el caballero iba quedándose dormido poco a poco soñando con su princesa, la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, tras la puerta aparecía una sombra en forma de mujer que se adentraba sigilosamente en los dominios del dragón, y esa misma mujer acercándose a la vera de su cama le decía en voz baja , casi a modo de un suave susurro, muy dulce e insinuante:- Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa…sin duda eres tú el elegido…tantos años esperándote…- la hermosa mujer que no era otra que la propia diosa Freyja tenia puesto un camisón largo transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo al descubierto , era sin duda la tentación mas difícil de rechazar de cualquier hombre , era una diosa demasiado atractiva y bella como para no ser deseada por cualquier mortal , por muy fiel que este fuese . En ese mismo instante Siegfried se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y cuando esta fue a darle un beso en sus labios, él agarro bruscamente su delicada mano y la aparto de su rostro como si del propio lucifer se tratase…

-¿Quién sois…, que… queréis de mi?

-Relajaos caballero, pensé que estabais dormido, soy Freyja vuestra señora a partir de ahora mismo, y a partir de esta noche si queréis que lo sea…

-No entiendo vuestro comportamiento, deberiais estar con vuestro marido, marchaos o me veré en la obligación de llevaros yo mismo junto a él…

-No creo que sea buena idea, él es muy celoso, os mataría al instante…como iba a creer que podíais rechazar a una mujer como yo, quedaríais como un vil violador frente a él, imposible nunca os creerá nadie, además tu y yo ya estuvimos una vez juntos, ¿no lo recuerdas ?aunque quizás el nombre de Enea te suene de algo, ¿o me equivoco, caballero?

-Siegfried se quedo pálido, Enea era el nombre de la valquiria con la que se acostó un día antes en el palacio del Valhalla.

-¿Eras tu?, estabas muy distinta…

-Claro querido, adopto diferentes formas, las que mas me gustan son las de ninfas, fuiste difícil de atrapar, por eso me encantas, las cosas difíciles de conseguir son las mas placenteras, me tenéis loca desde el instante que me tuvisteis entre mis brazos, quiero volver a ser vuestra…

-No caeré mas en vuestra trampa de seducción, señora, no os rebajéis mas a un simple caballero y buscar el amor en los brazos de vuestro esposo, me avergonzáis…solo estoy aquí para protegeros, no para ser vuestro amante…si era solo eso lo que buscabais en mi ya podéis matarme o buscar a otro hombre que sepa complaceros como queréis, mi corazón ya pertenece a una mujer, y nunca mas le seré infiel…

-Nunca digas nunca jamás…te tendré de una forma u otra…-enfadada por el rechazo de Siegfried inmovilizo al mismo con su poder y le beso, propiciándole un hechizo de amor eterno, con lo que Siegfried estaba completamente poseído por ella, quedando a su completa merced, ahora podría sentir en sus propias carnes lo que algún día tiempo atrás sintió Hilda al nos ser consciente de sus propios actos.

-Al llegar a palacio, Camus llevo a Hilda hasta sus aposentos, la coloco suavemente en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y se desvaneció lentamente de la habitación para nos despertarla .En ese instante fuera ya de la recamara Flare los llevo a la habitación de invitados.

-Espero que estéis cómodos era la habitación de Siegfried, como ahora él ya no volverá podéis quedaros en ella,…es muy espaciosa, con buenas vistas a la montaña, tal como a Sieg le gustaba, y lo mejor un mueble bar repleto de vodka, así que supongo que a Milo le encantara…jjjj

-Gracias Flare,…pero yo me encargare de que no beba demasiado…o lo veremos haciendo strip-teases por el palacio… creo que le ha cogido el gusto…-dijo Camus sonriendo

-Joder…porque una vez mate a un gato ya me llaman Mata-gatos… ¡es que sois…!-dijo Milo ligeramente cansado…casi bostezando

-Bueno descansad mañana es un día duro en palacio, buena noches.

-Buenas noches preciosa,…-dijo Milo quitándose el jersey y mirandola con ojos de lobo ...

-Buenas noches alteza… ¡Milo respeta a la señorita…!-dijo Camus

Esta noche el acuariano y el escorpiano compartirían no solo la cama, si no también todo tipo de confidencias ya que Camus puso al corriente de lo que sucedio con Hilda camino del palacio a su fiel compañero de aventuras, y al final tuvo que contarle el rechazo de la misma hacia él …se desahogo con Milo, al final acabaron con una botella de Vodka para matar las penas y se quedaron completamente dormidos hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron directamente sobre los ojos de Camus.

Ambos estaban semidesnudos y Milo estaba abrazando a Camus, lo tenia cogido por el cuello…Este al darse cuenta de las palabras de Milo lo aparto rápidamente de su vista…

-Shaina ….Shainaaaa….ven cariño…un poco mas….-decía medio dormido en sueños…

-Ahh por lo menos tu si eres afortunado, me alegro amigo…pero eso no implica que te tomes tanta confianza… ¡ajaja…ujjj …oye quitaaaa tus manazas de mi cuello…!

-AHHHH… ¿Qué hora es…? Vamos bloque de hielo…que estamos en vacaciones…eres un incordio…

-Vamos alístate, nos vamos al palacio de Freyja a ver a Siegfried , quiero ir antes de que Hilda se despierte, además hoy Siegfried estará solo ya que la diosa y su hermano Frey vienen hacia palacio por la fiesta que ha organizado Hilda , así tendremos tiempo de hablar a solas con él …

Mientras Camus y Milo de dirigían hacia el otro palacio en busca de alguna solución, Hilda estaba en el templo de Odín, apenas había dormido, ya que desde bien entrada la madrugada se despertó agitadamente, quizás por el remordimiento de conciencia de haber eludido a sus obligaciones y se dirigió como una flecha hasta el templo , donde permaneció rezando a su dios hasta primeras horas de la mañana , una vez derrotada por el sueño se quedo plácidamente dormida sobre la escalera santa ,frente a la misma figura de Odin .Mientras dormía una mano grande y calida acariciaba su cabello , entre murmullos : - pobre Hilda…sin Siegfried no eres nada …-Al escuchar esa voz la alegría inundo la cara de la sacerdotisa , y mirando fijamente a su buen amigo le dio un abrazo que por poco lo rompe …:

-Hagennn Hagennn … no es un sueño, estas vivo ¡que alegría!

-Lo mismo digo mi señora, parecéis tan cansada… ¿porque no vais a daros una ducha? he oído que hoy es la recepción del enlace de la princesa Flare, yo vigilare la entrada principal, en ausencia de Siegfried, voy a retomar su mando en cuanto a seguridad del palacio, ya he establecido a los demás caballeros en sus respectivos puestos para que no haya ningún contratiempo…

-Me habéis hecho tanta falta…, me parece muy bien que tomes el mando, pues eres después de todo mi otra mano derecha, aunque hay una sorpresa en la fiesta, hoy todos seréis conmemorados como caballeros de honor, voy a intentar por todos los medios que se organice un torneo y podáis optar a la armadura de Odin,… merecéis tenerla como muestra de vuestra lealtad, como sabéis es la armadura mas poderosa de Asgard , con ella se puede incluso luchar contra cualquier dios …he de comentárselo antes a Freyja aunque no creo que haya ningún problema …

-¡La armadura…! Claro, siempre quise tenerla, será un honor participar en el torneo…-En ese momento una voz dulce y sensual se adentro en la sala del templo…

-No se puede querida Hilda, la armadura de Odin nunca podría manejarse por ningún caballero, la propia armadura los rechazaría, así que yo creo que mejor podemos optar a otro premio para el torneo ¿no crees?-dijo Freyja mirando sensualmente al caballero de fuego.

-OHH señora, ¿desde cuandoo estais aquii…?-dijo Hilda

-Acabamos de llegar, mi hermano y yo,… esta vez no he venido con mis mininos están enfermos los pobres…he venido con Frey en un avión privado… (nota: también podían haber utilizado el barco que tiene Frey según la mitología…)

-Lamento tanto no haber sido yo misma quien os recibiese… ¡Hagen! acompáñalos hasta la sala de actos, yo me reúno en un instante con ustedes, voy a ir a por Flare…( por ODIN …que imbecil que soy , como es posible que estén aquí tan temprano , si hace una hora que la llame para ver que le parecía la idea de presentar hoy en la fiesta a los novios …no me ha dado tiempo de hablar con Flare …¿ que hago ? )

-No Hilda, yo misma voy a ir a por Flare, quiero que luzca mas bella si puede hoy para mi hermano, yo misma se la entregare…mejor ve tu a arreglarte un poco mas, aun eres la representante de Asgard, o ¿lo has olvidado? , seria una vergüenza que te viesen medio dormida…por cierto ¿que has hecho con tu cabello? La verdad Hagen y tu lleváis el mismo corte…jjj…Hilda en que estas pensando…tu no eres un caballero…nunca cambiaras…

-Bueno…siempre quise tener el pelo corto, de hecho pienso inscribirme aunque sea tarde en el curso de amazona, un buen amigo mío me va a enseñar algunas técnicas…

-JJJJ no me hagas reír querida…, tu cosmos no esta hecho para la guerra…, dedícate a rezar y déjate de tonterías… ¡vamos…verte a arreglarte…!a mi hermano no le gusta que le hagan esperar…voy a por Flare y cuando regresemos espero que estés lista…por tu propio bien…y el de tus caballeros…

-Princesa, no os preocupéis,- le dijo al oído Hagen-, yo no estoy de acuerdo con Freyja, se que podéis llegar a ser una buena guerrera, eso si hay que empezar con el entrenamiento poco a poco,… y de ¿que amigo me habláis?, no será de Camus, ayer le vi de lejos cuando las dejo en el castillo junto a otro caballero…de hecho no podía conciliar el sueño…

-Si Hagen ,pero después te comento , Freyja puede oírnos y eso que ha ido a por Flare, tiene un oído privilegiado ,no quiero que sepa que están aquí, no pronuncies el nombre de Camus , ella lo odia…, una vez fue rechazada por él … , podría matarlo , el mismo se ha ofrecido a enseñarme algunas técnicas ,… se que parezco una tonta , pero de verdad mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una guerrera que lucha por su país , …después de lo que ocurrió me sentí muy desprotegida y no quiero que me pase ese pensamiento nunca mas por mi cabeza , a partir de ahora quiero saber defenderme como es debido …

-Siempre fuiste la mujer más fuerte de estas tierras, estoy muy orgulloso de dar mi vida por ti, te ayudare en lo que pidas mi señora…

-Llámame Hilda,… vamos Hagen no quiero mas formalismos contigo, tu eres como mi hermano, por cierto ¿has visto ya a Flare?

-Es un tema que no me apetece tocar, disculpa Hilda , pero es mejor que ¡no ! no quiero hablar de ella , ni siquiera quiero verla… así sufriré menos al verla en brazos de otro hombre…ya me han puesto al día en palacio que ella esta enamorada de ese hombre… , si es su elección , yo la respetare , otra cosa seria que no lo amara , en ese caso yo seria el primero en interrumpir esa …ya da igual …la verdad ya me he hecho a la idea de perderla …lo que aun no comprendo es como ha podido enamorarse de él , si aun no se conocen …y mas conociéndola a ella …quizás prefiere casarse con un dios …sin duda es mejor que un simple caballero como yo …además nunca le dije realmente lo que sentía por ella …ahora comprendo que el tiempo es oro …las oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida …

-(Vaya por lo que veo Amatista, sin duda es mi doncella mas fiel ,hizo muy bien su trabajo de ir con la mentira a Hagen, mejor así, ya que antes de irnos a NEVIRT le deje bien claro que cuando llegase y preguntara por ella le dijese la peor de las mentiras…, así seria mas fácil aceptar su derrota , cuando una mujer se enamora de un hombre no hay mucho que puedas hacer ) bueno es que veras…, Flare lo conocía desde pequeño, si…, incluso antes que a ti…, lo que ocurre es que nunca te hablo de él , por pudor , bueno en fin… la cuestión es que se van a casar y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible porque sean felices , siento mucho de verdad Hagen que mi hermana no te eligiese a ti ,…he de irme ,…encárgate de la seguridad …( que mal …que mall se me da mentirle al pobre …)

Mientras tanto Hilda cruzaba casi corriendo entre pasos rápidos el enorme pasillo que la llevaba a la salida del templo para adentrarse en palacio y poder así organizar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, ya que siempre fue una obsesionada del orden y cuando las cosas se salían de su alcance se ponía muy nerviosa, tal era el estado de nerviosismo que tenia que tropezó con unas de las escaleras de la salida y justo cuando iba a darse su cabeza contra el rocoso suelo, un brazo la sujeto con fuerza:

- Cuñada, por muy poco tu hermosa carita estaría destrozada…uhhhhh…te estaba esperando… aunque no sabia que ansiabas verme tanto -Dijo FREY en tono sarcástico.

Hilda no había pasado tanta vergüenza desde el día en que Milo hurgo en su ropa interior frente a los ojos de todo el centro comercial, no sabia como mirarle a la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas a él, y este la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, diciéndole justo al lado de sus labios y sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Hilda por el absurdo de la situación:

-Vaya, vaya,…eres toda una valquiria,…, una pena que seas sacerdotisa…ayyy… si es toda una pena…-suspirando en tono maquiavélico- , a la vez que le recorría el dedo por sus labios…

-Graci…ass, señor…pero ¿podéis soltarme ya…? –dijo Hilda

-No se, tal vez…si… ¿Me dais un beso…? …de agradecimiento claro…

Hilda se estaba dando cuenta de la clase de tipo al que iba entregar a su hermana, no hacia falta conocerlo mas, sabia que el odio y el rencor corrían por sus venas, sentía un odio letal dirigido hacia ella, no sabia porque era y de porque provenían de él, estaba paralizada ante su comportamiento .De repente Hilda comenzó a moverse fuertemente intentando escapar de los brazos de su futuro cuñado, se sentía una inútil frente a ese ser , por desgracia era demasiado fuerte para su constitución…(si hubiese sido una amazona estarías muerto …animal …)

-¿Por qué os gusta tanto la violencia a las mujeres…? No os comprenderé jamás, se que te gusta que te toquen, que te acaricien, y sobre todo si es…-metiendo su mano bajo su larga falda –en esta zona ¿cierto?

-Voy a gritar Frey… ¡no os lo voy a consentir…! …prefiero estar muerta antes que me toquéis con vuestras sucias y despreciables manos, dejadme o le contare a Freyja lo que me estáis haciendo… ¡llamare a mis caballeros!

-Frey le tapo la boca y la llevo de nuevo a la fuerza al templo, se puso frente a ella y la miro con sus dos ojos color azabache que emanaban un odio terrible hacia la sacerdotisa…

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas, Hilda, ¿porque os gusta tanto que os acaricie esta zona? -acariciando su muslo derecho y subiendo poco a poco-...siempre os habéis hecho la estrecha conmigo, no lo comprendo, las mujeres me han deseado desde el inicio de mi larga vida, y aquellas que se resistían a mi peculiar encanto con tan solo tocarlas eran mías en cuerpo y alma, acaso ¿no os parezco lo suficientemente atractivo ?, pero claro tu nunca …nunca podrías aceptarme en tu cama porque eres una sacerdotisa… limpia y pura ,…siiii , tan pura y tan limpia que no dejarías que ni un solo hombre te tocara a menos que estuvieses enamorada , cierto ¿no?...jjjjj… me dais pena no sois suficiente mujer para mi ….-soltándola bruscamente sobre el suelo …

-No merecéis ser llamado DIOS …,¡ sois despreciable …!pagareis este insulto , lo juro …

-Lo dudo Hilda, quien iba a posicionarse de vuestro lado, vuestros inútiles caballeros…que podrían hacer frente a un dios como yo, mi espada de la Victoria los atravesaría de un solo roce, además los podría enviar de regreso al Valhalla, y no nos olvidemos de que nosotros tenemos al mas fuerte de vuestros súbditos, a tu querido Siegfried, que mataría por Freyja, su señora…jjjj… ella si sabe darle lo que necesita todo hombre…

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto ?Me estáis humillando…

-Aun no lo has averiguado, ¿no me recuerdas Hilda?

-No…os lo juro… es la primera vez que os veo…de hecho pensaba que erais un monstruo físicamente…pero estaba muy equivocada sois un monstruo pero mucho peor, de alma, estáis corrompido de odio puedo sentirlo…

Frey llevaba una larga tunica dorada y blanca, su pelo era largo y despeinado color azabache al igual que sus ojos que se tornaban color fuego cuando estaba enojado, era un dios muy atractivo de piel morena, labios carnosos y cuerpo robusto .Era el dios preferido de las ninfas y de los elfos de los bosques Asgardianos, siempre iba junto a su fiel jabalí dorado llamado Gullinbursti, vivía entre Alfheim, las épocas que decidía ser un dios terrenal y en el Valhalla , cuando quería regresar al olimpo helado y pasar largas temporadas junto a sus ninfas heladas "las valquirias "sus fieles esclavas sexuales .Hilda siempre conoció esta parte de la historia mitológica, que era un dios de buen corazón ,muy noble , y aunque tenia fama de mujeriego nunca llego a pensar que fuese tan tirano e incluso albergaba esperanzas de que su hermana a su lado algún día llegaría a ser feliz , aunque ahora estaba decidida a alejarla de este bastardo y en parte le agradecía que se hubiese mostrado tal como era realmente .

Os recordare la memoria alteza , …hace unos cuantos años, yo tenia dieciséis cuando os conocí, estabais frente a una fuente en medio del bosque , me quede paralizado al ver a una humana tan hermosa , tus cabellos ondeaban junto a la brisa del viento a la vez que tu sonrisa sincera y llena de vitalidad me cautivo , sin duda erais aun una niña pero sentía a toda una mujer dentro de ti ,fue la única vez que tuve algún sentimiento frente a un humano ,…tal era mi obsesión por ti , que cada día me escondía entre los árboles para observarte , solo eso me bastaba ,… pero un día no pude resistir mas mi tentación por ti y le pedí a mi hermana que te obligase a vivir conmigo junto a las demás valquirias , pues tu también eras una de ellas nunca lo olvides … y no concebía el no poder tenerte junto a las demás en el Valhalla ,sin embargo se me denegó mi petición , ya que mi hermana te tenia reservada para otros planes ,…tendrías que ser la futura heredera del templo , y llegar intacta hasta tu sacrifico …,pero yo no podía controlar mis impulsos , así que un día mientras estabas tumbada junto a la fuente , me presente ante ti y te mostré todo mi amor , cada día te encontrabas conmigo en aquel lugar , y yo pensé que también te agradaba , te propuse escapar de todo , que nos marchásemos muy lejos , pero tu …tu …me rechazaste …preferiste a tu amado Siegfried ¿verdad ?... sin tan solo darme una minima oportunidad ,… hasta que Freyja se dio cuenta de que me estaba viendo contigo y me desterró al Valhalla,… no podía destrozar sus temibles planes ,… hasta hoy …por tu culpa he pasado varios años atrapado en aquel lugar y ahora solo quiero venganza …hacia a ti …hacia el mundo …y hacia Freyja …por ello necesitaba a los caballeros para poder volver a la tierra , eran mi pasaporte ideal hacia este mundo , sabia que mi hermana estaba encaprichada de Siegfried, y no podría dejarlo en el Valhalla o su cuerpo se trasformaría en espíritu y no disfrutaría de su ansiado cuerpo , para ella es como una droga , siempre le gusto ,… por eso te hizo a ti sacerdotisa ,… siempre te tuvo celos ,es anecdótico ¿no crees ? los dos hombres que mas amaba estaban locos por ti ,su hermano y su dragón,…, acaso no sabes que gracias a ella pudo llegar a conseguir su armadura , jjj…no sabes nada cierto … era la mejor forma de deshacerse de ti hacerte una virginal sacerdotisa encerrada en tu palacio ,…fuera del alcance de su amado, por tus ridículos prejuicios ,…jjj… así que ahora ya sabes toda la verdad …increible ...¿no te parece ...?

Hilda no podía siquiera mirarle a la cara, estaba demasiado sorprendida, la que creía su madre por todos estos años, no era mas que su mas temible adversaria.

-Ahora que sabes que vas a ser sacrificada una vez que me case con tu hermana ¿Qué piensas hacer ?...acaso escaparas a tu destino…

-No me importa nada…haced lo que queráis conmigo…el engaño de todos estos años ya me ha matado… (Entonces era cierto que podría haber sido sacerdotisa y mujer a la vez tal como dijo Camus), Freyja cambio las leyes a su antojo…ahora ya da igual, si Odín supiese de vuestros planes de dominar al olimpo helado os eliminarían del reino celestial automáticamente,…ahora comprendo tantas cosas… ella era la que me hablaba en mis sueños y no el verdadero Odín ¿cierto? , nunca he contactado con mi verdadero dios… (…Un momento…en Asgard si pude…la armadura de Odín me obedeció…como fue posible si estaba bajo la dominación de Freyja…)

-Así es , y si no fuera por los caballeros de bronce hoy en día nuestros planes se hubiesen llevado a cabo por completo , dominar el mundo y al universo , aunque Poseidón fallo también en su cometido , así que ahora nos van a ayudar el dios Hades y el dios Tártaro , aliados en esta guerra santa ,y por supuesto tu querida Hilda , serás sacrificada el día de mi ceremonia,… según la profecía el sacrifico con la daga sagrada de Frigg de una mujer pura y enamorada dará lugar a la entrada al reino de Odín, entonces aprovecharemos para destruirlos tanto a él como a tu querida heroína …una pena que tengas que seguir virgen …esperare a que llegues al reino de las valquirias para hacerte mía …después de esa noche serás mi esclava para siempre …pagaras el haberme rechazado…

-No comprendo… ¿porque me lo cuentas justo ahora que Flare va a casarse contigo ?deja a mi hermana fuera de todo esto, por favor…no le hagáis daño os lo suplico…si de todas formas vais a matarme… ¿porque necesitáis un hijo de ella?

-Esa es la mejor parte Hilda, tendré un hijo con la otra semidiosa del olimpo helado, tu hermana,… ya que vosotras sois hijas de Odín y Frigg…

-¡Noooo …no es posible ….! Nosotras somos huérfanas desde pequeñas…¡mientes!

-Claro que lo sois…, lleváis la marca de Asgard en vuestra espalda la serpiente Asgardiana,… solo los hijos de Odin pueden tener esa marca…tu madre fue una mujer muy inteligente al suicidarse e ir en busca de tu padre, no era precisamente una leyenda,… fuisteis el fruto de los encuentros sexuales del dios Odin y de una humana sacerdotisa, así creía que estaríais a salvo de Freyja ya que sabia todas sus futuras intenciones y el odio que tenia hacia el mismo dios , pero que ilusa… , ahora estáis a nuestra merced , por mucho que quiso esconderos de mi hermana , ella os encontró , sabia que Frigg había tenido hijos con Odin , solo faltaba encontrarlos , y un día cuando aun eras muy pequeña estabas en su palacio con las demás valquirias bañándote en las termas , ahí pudo comprobarlo, casualidad del destino llámalo como quieras pero de entre todas las muchachas que había solo se fijo en ti , la serpiente estaba en tu delicada espalda …, ese fue el mayor error de tu madre , ella nunca se imagino que esa marca os podría delatar ,…fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de vuestra existencia y de que realmente las hijas de Odin estaban vivas y no muertas como Frigg intento ocultar al mundo , solo así estarías a salvo de las zarpas de mi hermana , ahí fue cuando comenzó a maquinar tu futuro muy cerca de ella …serias la entrada al templo de Odin después de años de intentar poder entrar en sus dominios …tu eres la llave para entrar …tu sacrificio …y ya estas preparada para ello …por ello FREYJA necesita un hijo que lleve la sangre de algunos de nuestros descendientes , sin embargo ella es estéril , …quizás Odín la castigo con el mayor de sus deseos , nunca podrá llegar a ser madre , …al no poder dar a luz ella uno mismo , tendré que dárselo yo ,y …ya que no puedo contigo , que mejor que me lo de tu hermana , ella engendrara al hijo de FREYJA en su vientre …, y cuando nazca ,…tu hermana también morirá , ya que es una niño que absorberá toda la energía de su madre , ese niño será el arma de destrucción contra todo el olimpo, con el bebe se podrán liberar a los titanes Jotuns,… solo el hijo de Freyja podría liberarlos , los únicos que pueden destruir a Odin,… por ello fueron encerrados y se castigo con el don de la infertilidad a mi hermana , para que nunca escapasen de su mazmorra ,ya que serian una gran amenaza para el olimpo helado,…,resumiendo tu serás la puerta de entrada y tu sobrinito la destrucción de tus padres …los titanes serán de nuevo reestablecidos … por ultimo iremos contra Atena y contra el propio Zeus , dios de dioses…el olimpo solo será dominado por Freyja …

Hilda estaba inmovilizada, su cuerpo estaba temblando era una verdad demasiado fuerte, mas de lo que nunca podría imaginar.

-No hubiese sido mejor guardar silencio y proseguir con tus planes, ¿no crees? ¿Porque contarme ahora justo en este instante toda la verdad? Freyja te matara por habérmelo contado… ¿Cómo piensas que voy a esperar a que destruyas el olimpo helado? , yo con gusto me sacrificare si a cambio no le haces nada a mi hermana…, deja que hulla lejos de todo, ella no se merece morir tras dar a luz a su hijo…estoy muy aturdida son demasiadas noticias para poder asimilarlas… (Ohhh nooo como imaginar que aquel chico inocente que jugaba conmigo en la fuente años mas tarde se transformaría en lo que ahora es…tienes un aura tan…tan…creo que no podré hacer nada esta vez, me pregunto si no seria mejor luchar que sacrificarme…de todas formas todos van a sufrir aunque muera por ello…)

-Crees que soy tan imbecil de contarte todos nuestros planes si no quisiera ayudarte …aun no me conoces lo suficientemente Hilda …yo no quiero que Freyja reine en el olimpo helado , y que intente hacerse con el control del mundo ,acaso crees que Hades y Tártaro no intentaran también acabar con ella ,solo la van a utilizar para poder destruir a Odin , y una vez que comiencen la guerra contra Atena y Zeus seguramente intentaran eliminarla ,y después lucharan entre ellos mismos , dioses luchando contra dioses ,será una guerra sin limites por el poder absoluto de unos sobre otros , yo no quiero participar en ella …Freyja esta muy loca , sus planes han ido demasiado lejos ,nunca debería haber contactado con Hades y Tártaro , …quiero ayudarte a que la destruyas, tu eres la única que puede y yo se como puedes hacerlo pero …con una única condición …

-Un momento no puedo creerte…después de todo ya no puedo confiar en nadie, ¿como se que no es no es mas que un juego?

-Haremos un pacto de sangre, sabes bien que si alguno de los dos se retracta, automáticamente seremos eliminados de la tierra, nuestros cuerpos serán solo polvo,…un pacto de un dios con otro dios nunca podrá romperse…ese será nuestro castigo…ya que ahora ya sabes que llevas sangre de diosa en tus venas…eres hija del gran Odin…por eso Hades y Tártaro nunca harían un pacto con mi hermana , y eso dice mucho de sus intenciones sobre ella , …no quiero que la mates , solo que elimines sus poderes , …yo me la llevare al Valhalla y la desterrare del mundo …no es una diosa para estar en la tierra …el olimpo será salvado , no habrá ninguna guerra santa , ni lucha contra Atena , ni contra Zeus ,…y Hades y Tártaro tendrán que quedarse quietecitos donde están , ya que sin el poder del olimpo helado no podrán contra Zeus , necesitan a Freyja , sin su alianza no serán mas que dioses vulgares …tampoco se liberaran a los Jotuns …ni tu hermana tendrá que sacrificarse casándose con un hombre al que no ama …, evitaras mucho sufrimiento para todos …a cambio solo de un pequeño favor …es minúsculo si lo comparas con todo lo que tu realmente ganas …

-(Es cierto los pactos de sangre entre dioses no pueden romperse…aun así no me fió demasiado…pero por otro lado tengo alguna mejor opción…en una guerra de dioses que podrían hacer mis caballeros, ni siquiera los caballeros de Atena por muy fuertes que sean…hablamos del olimpo…eso son palabras mayores)…esta bien hagamos el pacto…ahora frente a Odin…

Frey saco una pequeña daga que guardaba bajo su larga tunica, tomo la muñeca de Hilda y corto, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su muñeca, al juntarse ambas muñecas un enorme cosmos resurgía entre ellos que incluso quemaban las muñecas de ambos dioses:

-Yo Frey dios de Asgard, señor de la vegetación y de los elfos ,juro solemnemente acabar con los poderes de mi hermana y evitar así el sufriendo al que quiere verse arrastrado mi pueblo , así como evitar a toda costa el sufrimiento de los caballeros de Asgard al evitar que luchen en una guerra santa sin fin , desde este momento queda roto el compromiso de boda con la princesa Flare …a cambio Hilda de Polaris , sacerdotisa e hija del dios Odín …vendrás conmigo al Valhalla por siempre , serás mi valquiria y esclava por el resto de tus días …

-Yo Hilda de Polaris , sacerdotisa de Odin y señora de Asgard , como protectora de todos los seres que habitan en este país acepto el compromiso con el dios Frey , siempre que se restablezca la paz y el orden y todos …todos los habitantes sin excepciones resulten ilesos …solo así cumpliré mi pacto …

Una vez acabado el juramento Frey tomo un trozo de su tupida tunica y le vendo la muñeca a Hilda.

-Espera ¿que hacess…? Déjame…puedo yo sola…

-Ahora que eres mi aliada y futura amante no permitiré que te ocurra nada…tu eres la única entrada al olimpo helado, tienes que cuidarte y ser fuerte, debes alimentarte muy bien…además no puedes desperdiciar mas sangre…tu sangre es la única forma de que puedas conseguir tus fines…guárdala para ellos…por ahora seguiremos con los planes como están …sal ahí fuera …haz la fiesta …y no cuentes nada a nadie …ni a tu hermana …o de lo contrario Freyja podría sospechar ¿de acuerdo ?sigue mis instrucciones …después te diré lo que debes de hacer …ahora he de marcharme llevo rato aquí contigo …

Frey avanzaba hacia la puerta y su figura desapareció del templo a la vez que Hilda sentada frente a Odin se preguntaba si era un sueño o la dura realidad lo que le estaba pasando por sus ojos, aun no podía creerse que había una esperanza para el mundo y de que Frey tuviese un poco de amor en el fondo de su endurecido corazón.

-Flare… ¡ponte este…! … a mi hermano sin duda le encantara que le provoques…los escotes son su perdición…

-peroo…-en ese instante apareció Hilda en la recamara de Flare…la cual estaba dejándose aconsejar por Freyja…

-¡Ponte el que tu desees…! Por un momento la mirada de Hilda desprendía

un odio atroz hacia la diosa del amor …sus ojos se volvieron grises muy oscuros por las recientes lagrimas que habían albergado instantes antes …sin embargo reacciono ante las palabras de Frey …debería seguir siendo como siempre la estupida sacerdotisa que la obedecía en todo …de repente cambio su expresión a una mas dulce …-esto quiero decir …hermana ponte el vestido con el que te sientas mas cómoda ¿ no crees Freyja ?...de todas formas ella es hermosísima le gustara igualmente …

-¡callate…! Sabre yo lo que le gusta a mi hermano (este imbecil quiero que la haga suya cuando antes…necesito a ese niño…Hades y Tártaro me están presionando)

-pareces ,muy preocupa Freyja …no lo estés …este será el mejor día de tu vida …con este enlace estaremos aun mas unidas que nunca …y discúlpame mi atrevimiento ,pero yo también conozco a mi hermana desde siempre y se lo que le gusta y lo que no …esos escotes no van con ella …además mejor guardar ese escote para su noche de bodas, para que enseñar antes …mas sorpresa aun para vuestro hermano¿ no creéis ?-dijo Hilda .

Freyja comenzó a mirar a Hilda de forma amenazante, era la primera vez que esta le hablaba en un tono así, a la vez que Hilda se aguantaba las ganas para no ir hacia su cara y abofetearla hasta dejarla inmóvil en el suelo…aunque de nuevo se contuvo y salio disparada de la habitación…-haced lo que queráis…perdonad alteza estoy muy nerviosa…os esperare abajo…

-que rara esta… –dijo Freyja entre si misma…a la vez que Flare estaba boquiabierta de ver ante ella a una Hilda con mas fuerza que nunca…

-estará muy nerviosa por el evento, perdónala Freyja…al fin a al cabo vamos a separarnos…esta muy triste por la boda…perooo a la vez muy feliz por mi, ¡por fin seré una mujer casada…!Hare muy feliz a tu hermano, no os preocupéis por ello…me pondré este vestido si así lo queréis… (Que mosca le ha picado a esta ahora…va a conseguir enfadar a la diosa y eso no nos conviene…)

-No…esta bien puede que tenga razón tu hermana…poneos el que queráis pero daros prisa…quiero que lo conozcáis ya… (Quizás esta imbecil tenga razón…a Frey le gustan mas las mujeres con apariencia mas casta… en la noche de bodas le arrancara el vestido con una de sus enérgicas manos y se volverá loco…pronto estarás embarazada cariño…tu corta vida de casada apenas comienza)

Hilda bajo los escalones hasta la sala de actos…iba mordiéndose los labios, ya que por poco no la mataba de milagro, de nuevo su larga falda le jugo otra mala pasada y justo cuando iba a caerse varios escalones boca abajo, una mano pudo de nuevo sujetarla en el ultimo instante...otra vez estaba la suerte de su lado –estas muy distraída…se te nota a leguas que lo sabes todo…he dicho que disimules… ¿no sabes mentir, verdad? –dijo Frey.

-de nuevo tu por aquí…te has convertido en mi ángel de la guarda o algo parecido…no me lo digas mejor eres mi demonio protector…

-si…si…perfectamente lo soy…acaso ya olvidaste nuestro pacto…soy mejor dicho tu salvador…el hombre de tu vida…el único…-acariciando de nuevo sus labios -¿podrías darme algún adelanto?

-Mi hermana en breve bajara a conocerte,…no la toques…acuérdate del juramento…

-¿estas celosa…? jejeje no temas no tengo ojos para otras mujeres…solo para ti ,mi sacerdotisa …

-No me llames así…en fin ¿Cuál es tu plan? quiero matarla…

-No tranquila fiera…solo debes dejarla sin poderes…no matarla…pero te dije que te esperases, eres muy ansiosa…ahora dame ese beso que te pedí…o te lo robare yo mismo…

-Hilda estaba tan aturdida que haría lo que fuese por conseguir su venganza, aunque reacciono en el momento al que lentamente se acercaba a los labios del seductor dios asgardiano poniendo sus dos manos contra su pecho a modo de escudo y alejándose cuidosamente de su mirada felina …-noo puedo …tu también deberías de esperar …

-No pienso esperar ni un minuto mas…en ese instante él la beso apasionadamente amarrándola con sus brazos que eran mas fuertes que las cadenas de Andrómeda (mal ejemplo para este momentazo shum la verdad que no es muy sensual jjj )…era el primer hombre al que Hilda besaba y ella estaba entre enfurecida por el gesto del dios y sorprendida por la sensación que acababa de experimentar …

-¡maldito!Sabia que harías de las tuyas…todo era falso…has roto el pacto…no podías tocarme…

-¡yo no dije nada de eso! solo que cuando cumpliese mi parte tu tendrías que ser mi valquiria y tu aceptaste…además no dije nada de un beso…no ha pasado nada como veras seguimos vivos…si lo hubiésemos incumplido ahora estaríamos en el universo vagando como estrellas… ¿no lo crees?

-Hilda lo miraba recelosamente aun no se fiaba demasiado del dios jabalí (nunca mejor dicho era un cerdo) pero no le quedaba de otra…-bueno cambiando de tema, yo tampoco puedo esperar mas ¿como elimino sus poderes?

-espera ven conmigo a esta habitación, es mejor ser prudentes…Freyja nos mataría a ambos…

Hilda acepto la propuesta y le acompaño a una habitación que estaba situada en la segunda planta del castillo.

-Veras solo hay una forma de que entres al olimpo helado…debes de hablar con Odín y con Frigg ellos te darán todo su apoyo…haz de avisarles antes de que Freyja llegue por medio de tu sacrificio…mi jabalí te acompañara…te proporcionara luz y calor durante tu viaje al olimpo…

-yooo noo quiero un bicho tan asqueroso…es un cerdo…huele fatal y mas viniendo de ti… es eso lo que vas a ofrecerme…después de todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer…

-¿crees que es momento de pensar tonterías…?

-perdóname querido pero es un momento serio para que me saltes con lo de tu cerdo…iré sola…

-esta bien …(cabezota …) deberás cortarte en tu muñeca con la misma daga de tu madre Frigg frente a la figura de Odín y tendrás que llenarla con tu sangre en ayunas , así te desmayaras antes , justo en el instante que entres en trance entraras directamente al olimpo helado , lleva contigo puesto el traje que tu misma llevaste a bordar en honor a Frigg , y bajo ningún concepto utilices el anillo que mi hermana te regalo hace años en forma de serpiente , ya que, por medio de él te tiene dominaba y por ello no puedes contactar con tu padre , por eso en Asgard si pudiste hablar con él , porque no lo llevabas cuando Seiya te quito el anillo de los nibelungos …una vez que hayas hablado con tu padre él te dirá como acabar con los poderes de Freyja , ni siquiera yo mismo lo se …si lo deseas mañana mismo puedes a primera hora a intentarlo , aunque necesitas que alguien ese contigo , tu sola podrás estar desmayada como mucho diez minutos si no podrías morir desangrada y quedarte por siempre en el olimpo ,por ello debes de ser muy rápida , aunque no temas, diez minutos en el olimpo no son mas que una hora en nuestro mundo, así que te sobrará incluso algo de tiempo para hablar con tu madre …pero eso si no te emociones y ve al grano …

-Mi madre…por fin poder abrazarla…tan solo de pensarlo…vamos ahora Frey no he comido nada aun…estoy muy débil me desmayare muy pronto…

-estas muy equivocada ¡te dije que te alimentases…!ahora mismo ve a comer todo lo que veas …debes estar fuerte …,no débil o acaso no me escuchases , tan solo el momento del desmayo será en ayunas para ayudarte ,no lo confundas has de comer bastante ,,,sobre todo come mucha azúcar en el día de hoy para que soportes mas tiempo el duro frío del trance pues bajaras a las profundidades de la tierra donde el hielo se vuelve tan frío que quema como el propio fuego …temperaturas de setenta grados bajo cero …solo los dioses pueden vivir allí ,,,

-¿Puedo ir acompañada por un caballero? Él estaría más que acostumbrado a esas frías temperaturas y me seria de más ayuda que tu jabalí…

-Camus… ¿cierto ?ese payaso siempre estuvo enamorado de ti… ¿acaso no lo sabias? Porque lo sabia todo el reino , por ello Freyja intento seducirle …aunque este se resistió a sus encantos …jjj ,menudo idiota …todo por amor …por ello tuvo que marcharse de aquí …mi hermana lo matara en cuanto lo vea ,,,pero por lo demás me parece bien …por tal de que no te ocurra nada daría su propia vida …dile que te acompañe …aunque no le digas nada de nuestro pacto podría enojarse ,,,mejor dile que os estoy ayudando desinteresadamente ¿lograras mantener tu boca cerrada ?no quiero pelearme con enamorados tuyos …

-acepto Frey , mañana cuando el sol salga estaré esperándote en el templo junto a Camus ,,, ahora sigamos actuando ,,,por favor no toques a mi hermana te lo ruego …ella esta enamorada de otro hombre …

-No la tocare a menos que ella si quiera, lo juro…jjj de acuerdo princesa me retiro…ha sido un placer besar tus labios…ahora eres un poco menos pura gracias a mi ¿deseas repetir…pero con lengua esta vez?

-por favor apártate de mi vista antes de que me enfade aun mas…sois tan repugnante cuando habláis de esa forma…

-no mientas…en el fondo estas muy excitada, lo se….lo siento…, acercándose de nuevo…

-esta vez no…déjame…he de irme…

-jjjj ok ok largate en paz … (Hilda me encantas eres tan …tan …mujer …aun no sabes nada del amor… yo te enseñare todas las artes que te harán ser la mejor amante del olimpo …todavía me excito de solo pensar que pronto te tendré solo para mi …siento traicionarte hermana …pero mi amor por Hilda puede mas que tus ansias de poder )

Hilda comenzo a comer compulsivamente toda clase de dulces que encontraba en la mesa de la fiesta , ..., mientras Hagen la miraba muy extrañado .

-¿ No estais a dieta ...? , jjjj

-Ehhh , ..., no la verdad que no , jjj ,

-Si , bueno , os dejo , que os aproveche ,...,

-Gracias ...( me lo comeré todo , pienso derrotarte bruja ...

La diosa Freyja bajaba las escaleras del palacio de la mano de Flare, donde al final de la misma le esperaban la sonrisa seductora de su futuro marido, Flare lo miro y suspiro aliviada al ver que no era un monstruo si no todo lo contrario, las historias sobre él parecian ser ciertas, era un hombre muy atractivo cuya mirada misteriosa cautivaba a cualquier mujer.

-hermano, perdonad la tardanza…pero merece la pena ¿no crees?

-sin duda querida…sois preciosa princesa Flare…mas de cómo os pude imaginar (sin duda…)-mientras besaba dulcemente su mano…

-aja aja –decía Hilda tosiendo y mirándolo con ganas de matarle…

-él propio dios aparto sus labios de la mano de su hermana y se alejo de ella, había sin duda pillado la indirecta de Hilda a la primera.

Bueno ahora ir a dar un largo paseo , tomaos el tiempo que queráis ,,, ahh por cierto Frey esta es HILDA DE POLARIS , su hermana mayor y tu futura cuñada …te hable mucho de ella ¿recuerdas ?

-encantado señorita Hilda …-también beso la mano de la asgardiana , pero esta vez su suave lengua recorrió su mano mas que besarla …-Hilda la quito rápidamente de los ojos del dios ..-si si encantada señor …y su mirada se tornaba mas grisácea y enfurecida ,,,- a Frey le encantaba hacerla sufrir pareciese que le divertía muchísimo …

En ese instante Hagen apareció de la nada y se encontró con la cruel escena, Flare y Frey de la mano iban a dar un romántico paseo…-¡dissscullllpem…! Solo quería avisar de que todos están listos señora Hilda…esperan a ser conmemorados …

-ahhh si Hagen…muchas gracias…no se que haría sin ti…en seguida voy…

-enhorabuena señorita Flare…que sea muy feliz…si me disculpan –sin apenas mirarla…

-gracias Hagen…me alegro de volver a verte…

Flare aguanto el tipo a la perfección, aunque nunca se imagino que el plan de su hermana resultase tan efectivo ya que la había alejado por completo de él…apenas la miro y la trataba con total indiferencia…muy a pesar de lo que pensaba ella, era sin duda lo mejor que podía ocurrir en tales circunstancias, lo que mas le apetecía era ir tras él a darle un beso y un abrazo y poder estrecharlo junto a ella al menos por dos horas mínimo , pero ahora solo podía guardar esas muestras de cariño para su futuro marido al cual ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma .

Capitulo 7: La venganza tiene dos caras.

Camus y Milo habían llegado al palacio de Freyja, Fólkvanrg, …justo en la entrada dos mínimos negros gigantes estaban ronroneando sobre las enormes puertas de la entrada como si los estuviesen esperando .Milo no pudo aguantar para hacer una de sus bromas al respecto :

-Valla valla…míralos creo que les gustas Camus …mínimos…ay gatitos gatitos vengan con papa Camus…os dará mucha leche …jjjj

-déjate de tonterías Milo… esto es serio…además odio a los gatos…

De repente disipo la figura de Siegfried, estaba en la entrada hablando con otros soldados de Freyja, Camus se quedo observándole por un momento, sentía que no era el amigo que siempre había conocido, algo había cambiado en su mirada. Mientras lo observaba, Siegfried se dio cuenta de la presencia de los griegos y fue directamente hacia la gran verja a saludarlos.

-¡ nooo …! Eres tu Camus…que haces por estas tierras frías de Asgard …- dijo Siegfried .

-Amigo mío …demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti …te daría un buen puñetazo de bienvenida si me abres la puerta …eje eje claro …

-Si disculpa enseguida…jjj q ganas tenia de tener una buena pelea …contigo …espera que abra y veras …

-Oye yo soy Milo caballero de Escorpio, y yo no participo en vuestros rollos raros de peleas…a mi con darme la mano me basta…estoy de vacaciones…( valla mierda de viaje …si lo se no vengo …)

-jjjj a quien has traído Camus … ¿desde cuando viajas acompañado ?

Una vez abierta la verja, Camus y Siegfried comenzaron a pelear como niños pequeños, incluso se disipaba perfectamente una gran sonrisa en el acuariano, impropio de él , soltaban ambos cada vez mas y mas carcajadas , pegándose una Y otra vez a la vez que recordaban viejos tiempos en el palacio , donde aquellos veranos eran interminables de luchas y entrenamientos en los que uno y otro llegaron a ser aun mas fuertes como guerreros .

Una vez ambos en el suelo , Camus cambio el curso de la conversación , -¿Por qué estas aquí …? Me entere que ya no proteges a Hilda ¿paso algo?

-no nada , por cierto seguramente ella te diría que estoy aquí , ¿ como están todos por alli ?

-Bien , bien …aunque no me respondiste aun …¡te gusta ser lacayo de Freyja , pensaba que la odiabas !si que cambiantes Siegfried …

-Estoy enamorado…daría mi vida por ella…, te bastan esas respuestas o ¿quieres saber mas…? Si has venido a juzgarme mejor vete por donde viniste…

-Estás muy cambiado…desde cuando eres tan agresivo, solo estamos hablando nada mas …

-Tu lo has querido…me has insultado…¡ yo no soy lacayo de nadie!Me estas provocando Camus…

-¿ya no amas a Hilda? , tantas veces me repetías lo que sentías por ella , que pensé que acabarías junto a ella …se te olvidan rápido las mujeres , cambias de una a otra con mucha facilidad , te admiro por ello créeme , ojala yo pudiese …, entonces si ya no te gusta , ¿ tengo luz verde ?Cierto…

-Haz lo que quieras, siempre te gusto ¿ no ?, acaso creías que no lo sabia , eres muy incrédulo …demasiado …solo has venido a pedirme permiso para enamorarla …o hay algo mas …me estoy empezando a cansar de hablar de este tema …parecemos niñas tontas hablando de tonterías …

-Uhhh si que cambiaste, hace años solo hablábamos de estos temas ¿recuerdas? , la lucha y el amor siempre han estado muy relacionados para ti , era yo el que solía decir eso , no tu …, tu ganas , ahora eres mas frío inclusive que yo …en realidad he venido a algo mas , no solo a decirte que voy a luchar por el amor de Hilda …

-Ella nunca te aceptara, lucharas en vano, es una sacerdotisa, …lo recuerdas , nunca dejara su deber por nadie …

-Acaso, ¿lo intentases alguna vez?No eres el mas indicado para hablar de eso, en fin he venido porque tu mismo me pediste que la cuidara, viendo que la has abandonado por Freyja , ahora retomare tu puesto en Asgard , …no voy abandonarla como has hecho tu …he de marcharme …tengo cosas que hacer …

-Siento que nuestro encuentro haya sido tan amargo, pero la verdad, ahora mismo solo puedo velar por Freyja, si ella me pidiese que matase incluso a la propia Hilda, no dudaría en hacerlo…, es la primera vez en mi vida que he sido correspondido por una mujer …, se acabo de luchar por alguien que no me merece la pena …

-Yo también siento que nuestra conversación acabe aquí, de lo contrario si seguimos te aseguro que te arrepentirás de seguir hablando así de Hilda…, no se lo que te ha hecho esa mujer, pero esta claro que ahora tienes el concepto del amor muy cambiado,…, eres el segundo, su amante , ¿te gusta ser su esclavo ?

-No sabes nada, ella se casara conmigo en cuanto se celebre el matrimonio de Flare…, y juntos dominaremos estas tierras…, seré su esposo, le daré un hijo que nadie ha podido ser capaz de darle…

-jjjj no me extraña , esa mujer no puede engendrar vida , nunca me gusto …, hay amigo que te valla bien y seas muy feliz , nos veremos en el matrimonio de Flare ,,,, , cuídate …( esta muy extraño , sus ojos , …lo sabia , si estuviese en sus cabales no hablaría así …)

-Bueno adiós Siegfried, jjj bonitos gatitos…-decía Milo

-Adiós…, buen viaje de regreso al santuario…( si es que llegáis , estupidos …)

Mientras Flare y Frey estaban dando un paseo por los alrededores de palacio, Hilda estaba conmemorando a los caballeros, las, medallas del honor eran sin duda la garantía de la fidelidad hacia ella, faltaba solo entregar la de Siegfried, cuando se quedo en blanco paralizada, aunque reacciono recordando de nuevo las palabras de Frey:

-Bueno…y para terminar por su lealtad y valentía, haciendo que con su sacrificio se pudiese salvar a Asgard de las manos de Poseidón y entregando el ultimo zafiro de Odín, le hago entrega de la medalla del honor de Asgard, al caballero Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, …lo recogerá la señora Freyja pues él ahora es su nuevo caballero y no ha podido asistir .

-Gracias Hilda yo misma se lo entregare – dijo Freyja.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a este evento, deciros a mis caballeros que estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos a todos, los errores del pasado pueden subsanarse, ahora quiero que estéis felices de nuevo y encontremos la paz que tanto ansiamos, os quiero a todos por igual sin excepción,… Alberich…las segundas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas:

-Si mi señora –dijo Alberich feliz de conseguir su estatuilla, para todos ellos eran el oscar de los caballeros, el premio más importante de sus carreras como guerreros.

-Hilda ¿Qué hay del torneo?...-dijo Hagen

-Lo siento, según Freyja no es posible, la armadura os rechazaría…, y tiene razón (odio dársela a esta zorra) no pensé que cuando Seiya se la coloco volvió a su estado natural en muy poco tiempo,…es una armadura muy especial, tan solo en caso de extrema utilidad puede utilizarse. Lo único que puedo por vosotros hacer es restaurar vuestras armaduras, os las devolveré intactas, voy a llamar a un viejo amigo del santuario Mu de Aries, él es una estupendo caballero dorado, uno de los más fuertes, así como el único que podría restaurarlas correctamente, ¿Qué os parece?

-¿Cuando has dicho que lo vas a llamar…?

-Te veo ansioso jjjj

Mientras tanto Frey observaba como reía Hilda junto a Hagen y sus celos pudieron con él, -(ella nunca sonreiría así para mi…), pensaba mientras miraba la cara angelical de Flare.

-¿os ocurre algo…?-dijo Flare

-nada preciosa, te iba diciendo que prefiero que el matrimonio sea en mi palacio ¿no?, ¿que os parece?

-Bien, lo que dispongáis estará bien para mí…

- jjjj…sois demasiado sumisa, no podéis dejar que yo lo decida todo…, o estaréis en serios problemas…-mirándola directamente a sus inmensos ojos verdes.

-Solo quiero que seais feliz…, nada más…

-¿Me queréis…? ¿Me amáis como hombre? …

-Esto…, bueno aun no os conozco lo suficiente…con el tiempo…

-Mejor no me conozcáis…, con el tiempo me odiaríais aun mas,...bueno dejemos esta conversación, nos veremos el día de nuestro enlace, hasta entonces puedes seguir mirando a ese caballero, una vez casada no te lo permitiré, …

-Esto oo … yo … no es lo que pensáis…

-suuhhh silencio, es suficiente, no pasa nada, para eso están tus ojos para mirar ¿no?

Una vez terminada la fiesta todos los comensales volvieron a sus casas, ya solo quedaba verse con Freyja el día del enlace, y por su propio bien esperaba que ese día no fuera ella misma la comida del banquete de su hermana, pues si algo salía mal todos pagarían las consecuencias de su derrota .Hilda estaba en su habitación esperando que Camus llegase, pues aun no había regresado y ella necesitaba verlo para poder comentarle los últimos acontecimientos ,por otro lado estaba impaciente por conocer también como estaba Siegfried .

-toc toc toc –escucho desde su habitación

-¿quien anda ahí…?

-Soy yo Hagen, …¿puedo pasar ?

-Ahh, pasa Hagen , espera voy a ponerme algo …

-Si dime, si es por lo de Mu , ahora mismo iba a llamarlo …

-No , no es eso ,,,es solo que Siegfried me pidió que te diese este colgante para ti , me dijo que siempre lo recordases , que te estaría esperando , …, con todo el ajetreo se me olvido comentarte …, bueno te dejo ya es tarde , hasta mañana …

-adiós , que descanses… , Hagen.

Hilda se quedo mirándolo sujetando aquel colgante que perteneció a la madre de Siegfried y lo coloco con sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho:

-Esto será el único recuerdo que me llevare al Valhalla,…, lo siento Siegfried, nunca pudimos ser felices…, te querré por siempre , pero nunca sabre como saben tus besos , tan solo Frey tendrá ese privilegio , ayyy –suspirando …

Entre tanto Flare iba con su camisón a la habitación de la hermana, cuando de repente se tropezó de frente junto a Hagen que salía de la misma…

-plachhhh…

Diciendo a la vez ambos: ¡ ten más cuidado…! Y callándose los dos de repente al ver de quienes de trataban…, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos…

-Lo siento Hagen,…,

-Estas muy distraída, ten mas cuidado por donde vas andado, …, ya no eres una cría ,vas a casarte …

-Estooo …., si , bueno , …, y ¿ tu cuando …? , jjj… se te va a pasar el arroz …

-Te conozco bien Flare, tienes esa risa nerviosa, que no me gusta nada, ¿que me ocultas?, acercándose hacia ella…, a la vez que Flare retrocedía, Hagen avanzaba más y más, hasta dar junto a una pared, donde él la acorralo con sus brazos sujetos a la misma, a Flare el corazón le daba mil vueltas por revolución, se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

-¿quee…hacessss?

-Tú ¿que crees…?

-¿que quieres…?

-Tú ¿que crees…?

-Déjate de juegos…, me marcho…, tengo que ver a mi hermana…

-No lo quieres, ¿cierto? lo he visto en tus ojos…

Flare no podía mirarle a la cara, sus ojos eran el reflejo de su alma, a él no podía engañarle.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, tu te vienes conmigo…-de repente la agarro en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, Flare en vez de gritar se quedo sin voz , no lo podía creer , iba a su habitación , en sus brazos , estaba soñando , solo decía : ehhh ….estooo….Hagennn , ¿ que vas a hacer ?

-Tú ¿que crees…?

-Era obvio que me ibas a responder eso.

Una vez en la cama el la tumbo suavemente y sobre ella se coloco al nivel de sus labios, sus dos brazos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, y en posición chulesca, una de sus manos se poso sobre su cara y la otra empezó suavemente a acariciar su largo cabello dorado, a la vez que le decía:

- ¿quieres beber algo antes…?

-Antesss….esto… ¿de que…?

-¿Tu…-… le tapo la boca no quería mas escuchar esa respuesta ,momento que él aprovecho para besarla muy despacio lentamente …, hasta llegar al final de su brazo .Flare estaba totalmente fuera de si , no podía irse de sus brazos , ella no lo deseaba tampoco , pero pensaba por otro lado lo que le ocurría a Hagen si Frey se enterase de algo .

-¡Nooo !Suéltame…Hagen

-No lo hare…, por mas que me lo pidas,…, te hare mía, al menos déjame que sea tu primer hombre en la cama,…, si después de esta noche decides seguir con esa idea absurda de casarte, te dejare en paz por siempre, si no es así, huiremos juntos muy lejos de todo.

-espera Hagen , yo amo a Frey …

-Eso pensaba yo también y por ello deje de luchar por ti, pero ahora vi en tus ojos que a quien sigues amando es a mi, ahora mas que nunca tengo fuerzas para acabar con todos si es por ti…– a la vez que besaba su suave cuello …

-No no sigas por ahii , te lo ruegoo…

-Déjate llevar…, solo una noche, solo nosotros, …,

Flare no pudo ceder ante tal situación y se dejo devorar por Hagen como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase .Él comenzó a acariciarle sus pechos a la vez que la besaba mas y mas ardientemente , poco a poco fue subiendo su camisón , y fue tocando el tacto de su ropa interior , muy delicadamente paso sus dedos sobre la tira de su braguita , quitándoselas muy despacio , casi sin que Flare se pudiese dar cuenta , a la vez le decía en el oído susurrándole :- ¿ tienes miedo …?, intentare no hacerte daño princesa …, soy tan feliz que aun creo que es un sueño de los muchos que he tenido contigo …

-Noooo , Hagen , no tengo mas miedo que él perderte de nuevo …, continua por favor …, quiero ser tuya …

Como dos amantes deseosos de sus cuerpos, cada caricia y cada movimiento eran una fiesta de placer para ambos.

Mientras tanto Hilda ajena a todo bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ir a encontrarse junto a Camus que ya había regresado junto a Milo .

-Hilda,…, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Camus…,¿ podrías disculparnos Milo?

-¿tienes fiebre?, Hilda, me tratas muy amablemente jjjj, ya, ya me largo un rato a cenar estoy hambriento…( joder que día , y ahora de farolillo de estos dos …)

-Veras, ¿vienes a mi cuarto?, estoooo…. podrían escucharnos, no es lo que crees…

-ojala fuese eso que no quiero creerme,…, pero esta bien vamos, yo también tengo algo que decirte …

Una vez que Hilda le pidió su ayuda este no pudo negarse, seria el caballero que la acompañaría al olimpo helado.

-¿Te fías de ese tal Frey…? ¿Que te ha pedido a cambio…?

-Nada, solo quiere mi ayuda para destruir los poderes de Freyja …( otra vez mintiendo a la gente que quiero …)

-No me fío de él , estaré a tu lado en este proceso , por otro lado no ha mentido tenia razón en lo que te contó sobre Siegfried , hoy estuve viéndolo y esta muy cambiado , sin duda es otra persona , esa bruja le ha hecho algo .

-Espero por lo menos que se encuentre bien, o nunca me lo perdonaría…, ojala que tanto esfuerzo merezca la pena realmente.

-Aun no se como pudo dejarse hechizar así,…, sinceramente me ha defraudado…, no te merece después de todo…, -mirándola fijamente bastante enojado

-Bueno, entonces mañana a las siete en el templo,…,

-Sabes muy bien como desviar mis sentimientos, eres un bloque de hielo aun peor que yo, cada vez que intento algo acercándome a ti me doy una y otra vez contra un muro impenetrable , …, supongo que tendré que rendirme , …,

-JJJ bueno , esto ,…, ahh se me olvidaba , ¿tienes el numero de teléfono de Mu …? Necesito llamarle para un asunto de las armaduras de los muchachos…

-Claro, espera vamos a llamarlo ahora mismo… ( nota : Eliii ya te gustaría a ti saberlo ehhh jjj )

-Oyeeeee… ¿donde estabas? , que no me lo coges, …, esta todo bien por el santuario , por cierto , ¿regaste mis plantas ?

Hilda no se lo podía creer, Camus, tenia plantas como cualquier Maruja en su templo.

-Si …, todo bien por aquí , ¿ que tal os lo estáis pasando Milo y tu …?

-Bueno , …, no mal del todo , ya te contare , …, oye te llamo para pedirte algo en nombre de Hilda , necesita que vengas a Asgard a reparar las armaduras de sus hombres , tras la guerra , están obsoletas , …, ¿Qué me dices …? , ganaras dinero extra…,y ya sabes las cosas no están como para rechazar trabajos …

- De acuerdo, había pensado en regalarle a Elissare un crucero por las islas griegas,…, mañana mismo tomo el primer vuelo a Nevirt, estaré allí en la tarde, …,

-Bueno amigo, entonces mas griegos en Asgard, …, te espero , ahh riégame mis plantas OK …

-Si, descuida, están perfectas…,

Al terminar la conversación , Hilda no pudo parar de reírse , …, -valla valla así que tienes plantas en tu templo , de verdad , cada día me sorprendes mas , …, yo la verdad prefiero los animales , aunque se que tu los odias , …, jjj , …

-oyee…, menos cachondeito , ehh , …, pero la verdad prefiero hacerte reir que llorar , …,

Hilda se quedo de nuevo paralizada, su expresión del rostro volvió a ser serio.

-Tranquila , que no me ha molestado para nada , jjjj , es solo que no son plantas de las que tu imaginas , son …, bueno , …, de vez en cuando nos reunimos los dorados , y para nuestro consumo habitual , …, ya sabes ,…, los golpes duelen …,

-¡ porros !, ¿ fumáis porros de hierba …? , y tu los plantas y cuidas…, así estáis todos…, no me extraña,…,

-JJJJJ …, bueno desde ese punto de vista quizás tengas razón , en fin , me marcho a dormir ya es tarde, descuida que no pienso fumarme uno esta noche ,jjjj ,…, no eran precisamente porros , son unas plantas curativas que tengo y que le sirven a Aioria para sus experimentos , …, pero valla la idea de los porros me gusta mucho mas , …, buenas noches …

Hilda toda avergonzada: Buenas noches…,Camus ,…,

Tras la puerta Camus , se quedo un rato apoyado sobre ella , pensando quizás que esta seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría para conquistarla , y pensó en que no iba a rendirse por nada del mundo , esta vez iba a enfrentarse hasta con el propio Siegfried .

Eran las seis de la mañana y en la habitación del dragón rojo Flare y Hagen dormían profundamente tras el frenesí de amor con los que disfrutaron horas antes, ambos estaban destrozados, exhaustos, sobre todo para Flare ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba el placer del sexo, junto a un hombre real y no en sus sueños. Ella no pudo dormir en toda la noche y estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa muy dulce, aun no dejaba de creerse que su amado estaba desnudo frente a ella placidamente dormido, y le dieron unos deseos enormes de acariciar su lindo rostro, apartando delicadamente sus cabellos que parecian hilos de oro de sus hermosos parpados, lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su olor, se acerco suavemente a su cabello y a su rostro para poder disfrutar de ese aroma tan fresco , ya que Hagen utilizaba un perfume de aceites aromáticos con un toque a azahar ,y a Flare le volvía loca ese olor .

-Eres tan apuesto…, Hagen…, ese olor,…, siempre me gustaba cuando te acercabas a mi lado,…, estoo…,¿ que hago?, tengo que irme ya o mi hermana me descubrirá de inmediato

-¿Dónde crees que vas…?-le dijo Hagen en tono amenazante

-No estabas dormido,…, bueno yo pensé…

-suuuhhhhh silencio –puniendo su dedo sobre sus labios – ¿crees que después de tantos años es suficiente para mi solo unas horas…?

Ambos estaban desnudos bajo unas sabanas de seda de color blancas, Flare estaba tapándose su torso con la misma, no dejando al caballero nada que sus ojos pudiesen observar mas allá de la misma, él por el contrario estaba mirándola totalmente desnudo sin ningún tipo de reparos al respecto, tan solo un trozo de la sabana blanca estaba entre sus atléticas piernas morenas, realizando todo un contraste de colores.

-¿aun te da vergüenza que te vea…? ¿Por qué te cubres con esa ridícula sabana que no me deja ver tu belleza…?

-No es eso ,.., es solo que ,…, bueno antes estaba la luz apagada …,me pones muy nerviosa …, ¡deja ya de mirarme así , …, no !, para ti es muy fácil has estado con miles de mujeres , …, pero para mi has sido el primero …

-jjjj cierto,…, me encanta que tu me lo digas, Flare no sabes cuanto desee tenerte así entre mis brazos, por eso no voy a permitir que me quieras ya abandonar…, solo un poco mas, prometo no quitarte esa sabana, si así te sientes mejor, jjjj…

-¿te ríes de mi…? ¿te parezco ridícula…?

-No …no…,no es eso ,…, claro que no princesa , no me malinterpretes , por favor …es solo que es la primera vez que he estado con una chica que era virgen , solo eso , y no sabes lo dulce que eres tanto en la cama como en el día a día ,…,te quiero tanto pequeña –abrazándola fuertemente -

-¿pequeña…? nunca antes me habías llamado así,…,

-A partir de ahora te llamaré así, de acuerdo, desde hoy eres mi pequeña niña a la que tengo que cuidar…, y como tu sempai en la cama, te ordeno que me entregues tu cuerpo de nuevo…, esta vez prometo que solo serás mía, antes solo lo fuiste a medias, sabes lo que te quiero decir, para que no te doliese tanto,…, ya sabes ¿no?

-¿a medias…? aun no soy mujer, quieres decir que antes…, si me dolió muchísimo, no, no quiero…, déjalo por hoy ya es suficiente,.., no quiero experimentar mas, antes me tomo la botella de vodka …(aunque te deseo no te lo voy a poner tan fácil grandullón …)

-jjjjj, pero si estabas excitada,…, eres muy exagerada…,te duele mas por los nervios que realmente por lo que es , tampoco es para tanto mi tamaño …,pero si insistes vamos a tomarnos esa botella…, mi tamaño te asusta ¿no?

-Ahh…jjjj , no y que crees, que nunca he visto una,…, pues que sepas que ya las había visto antes,…, y si creo que es demasiado para mi…

-siiii…, anda ya... eso no me lo esperaba, ¿de quien…? ,jjjj

-De Milo…, me hizo el strip-tease de mi despedida…, integro,… ja ¡como te quedas…!

-No te creo…

-¿Qué te apuestas…?

-Si te lo digo me querrás ver muerto,…, seguramente no la tiene como yo

-Eres un egocéntrico, claro que si,…, yo diría que incluso mas grande…

-¿Cómo de grande…? venga señálame…, -a la vez que Hagen le daba un sorbo a la botella y se la pasaba a Flare-

-Pues por aquí mas o menos…, dándole un sorbo -señalando sobre su brazo -

-No eso no tiene gracia,…, señálame que tan grande era sobre ella misma…, para hacerme una idea…-dando otro lingotazo –

-Esto,…,-dio como un lingotazo mucho mas fuerte -…, jjjj mas o menos así…,jjjj, creo que este vodka me hace mas efecto …(dios Odin se la he tocado ...)

-(justo lo que quería eliminar los nervios que sientes…), y ahora señorita después de haberme visto mi miembro y haber opinado de su tamaño, creo que es mi turno de opinar ¿no…?

-No , jjj , nooo, -haciéndole cosquillas -

Estaba claro que ambos se encontraban muy felices y se entendían a la perfección, entre risas y juegos cada vez Flare iba sintiéndose mas cómoda justo como Hagen deseaba que fuese.

Hilda ignoraba el alboroto que había en la habitación de Hagen, y que mucho menos su hermana estaba entre sus sabanas, así que se puso el traje con los bordados de su madre y salio como una bala en dirección al templo, tal como dijo Frey ni siquiera agua había tomado, deseaba con ansias llegar al olimpo helado, pero en se momento se tropezó con el torso desnudo del acuariano.

-Diosss …, llevo unos diitas de torpe …, discúlpeme ,…,pero si eres tu Camus…

-Si …, bueno se que no soy el hombre mas atractivo del mundo pero en fin no pensé que daba tanto miedo sin camiseta …

-(Precisamente…das mucho que mucho mas miedo, sin dudarlo…), no, disculpa, no es eso, por favor es que pensé que ya estabas listo

-Si ... , es que no me pienso vestir , voy a ir con mi armadura…, por cierto sacerdotisa de Polaris ,…,buenos días , aunque aun es de noche ,…, iba a la cocina a beber un café , he dejado a Milo durmiendo , esta vez no le voy a pedir que me acompañe …¿te apetece uno …?

-¿Tu armadura…? No estaba en Atenas…

-La llamo como a un perrito…,..., no es una broma, tengo que concentrarme para atraerla hasta aquí, mientras consigo que venga a por mí, pensaba tomarme un café para calmarme…

-¿tomas café para calmarte…? , si que eres extraño…, pero de todas formas gracias no puedo tomar nada…

-¿Por qué aun no me has contado como entraras en el olimpo helado…?

-Con mi sangre…

-¿Cómo…?ni hablar…es muy peligroso, ese Frey esta imbecil…, iré yo solo en ese caso…, no lo permitiré…

-ya empezamos Papa Camus,…, confíe en ti no me defraudes…,

-Vallamos al templo, se me quitaron las ganas del café.

Mientras ambos pasaban por la habitación de Hagen escuchaban mucho jaleo, y las risas de una mujer se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, en ese instante Hilda y Camus se miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya…, tus caballeros no pierden el tiempo,…, deberías de regañarle por subir mujeres a su alcoba…

-No pienso entrar, es más importante ahora nuestra misión…-aunque de repente escucho la voz de su hermana -…., me alegro por ella , sabia que tarde o temprano acabaría junto a él …

-¿no iba a casarse…?

-Tal vez si todo sale bien no sea necesario, vamos en marcha , ahh llama de una vez a tu armadura , lo mismo se ha perdido …

-No creo, mi cosmos junto a ti esta más fuerte que nunca, sabrá llegar…

-(No debería haber hablado…)

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Atenas, Mü (nota: se que va con dos puntitos pero es un rollo estar puniéndoselos…, Mu…no solo tienes los puntitos en la frente hay que ver que complicado que eres, si no también en el nombre…), estaba esperando sentado leyendo el periódico del santuario , El Patris ,mientras llegaba la hora de la salida de su vuelo hacia Nevirt , llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta corta blanca , dejando a la vista de todos y todas sus musculosos brazos , también llevaba una gorra junto a su pelo recogido y unas gafas de sol de la marca Armani que le regalo Elissare con el ultimo sueldo extra que gano, parecía que iba a Hawai de vacaciones en vez de ir a un país donde el frío era inmenso , la verdad se notaba que se había aconsejar por Afrodita.

-¡Oyeee,…, tu eres tonto o que te pasa! Se escucho en el aeropuerto la voz de una joven alta y rubia que llevaba una enorme trenza muy larga moviéndose de un lado a otro por el enojo de la misma.

-Mu: ¿que haces aquí…? Deberías de estar en el santuario hoy tienes guardia…

-Eli : oye , no me trates como a una cría , …, solo he venido a traerte esto que te lo dejaste en el templo , o acaso , ¿ como pensabas arreglar las armaduras ?, es tu caja de herramientas , …, dame las gracias antes de que no hayas aun facturado …

-¿facturar…? ¿Eso que es?, estoy esperando a que salga el vuelo simplemente…, las maletas van conmigo, ¿no?

-Diosss, mioooo, …, ¿Dónde vas …? , serás muy bueno en lo tuyo pero en cuanto a preparar un viaje eres nulo , creo que necesitaras una clase de cómo coger un avión y de que tipo de ropa deberías de llevar cuando vas a otro país , sabes que el clima no es el mismo en todo el mundo , ¿no?

-Eli , no soy tan tonto como tu crees, solo estaba bromeando , así que por favor no me infravalores , por otro lado tengo que agradecerte que me hayas traído mi caja de herramientas , sin ella me resultaría muy difícil arreglar esas armaduras ,.., y no te preocupes y regresa al templo de una vez , …, se perfectamente lo que es facturar, que tipo de maletas según el peso pueden ir o no , tengo un mapa de Nevirt , se como llegar a Asgard , …, y respecto a mi ropa , llevo un jerseys y una chaqueta polar antifrio, así que no te preocupes de verdad , …, lo único que te pido es que le riegues las plantas a Camus en mi ausencia , de acuerdo , o bien déjaselas a cargo de Aioria …, él es el experto después de todo…,

-ten cuidado, por favor, no me hace gracia que vallas solo a esas tierras tan frías…, bueno, estoo…, maestro me voy de regreso, buen viaje…

-Venga, vete ya…, estaré bien

-( me había apetecido tanto darle un beso , pero él ni se entera de lo que siento …, esta guerra esta mas que perdida, solo me ve como a su fiel discípula …)venga que le vaya muy bien …, maestro

-(Ya veras cuando regrese te regalare un crucero por las islas Griegas para agradecerte lo buena discípula que eres,…, espero que le guste el regalo, este curso ha sido muy duro para ti,…aunque aun no se con quien te voy a mandar al crucero, seguramente ira con Lena, son tan amigas…)

De regreso al santuario Eli le comentaba a su buena amiga Lena, hermana pequeña de Saga y de otros dorados (nota: lean los fics…), sobre el viaje que iba a hacer su maestro, y de las pocas esperanzas que tenia de que su amor fuese correspondido.

-De verdad,…, no se da cuenta de nada…, de lo que siento, ni un poquito,…, tampoco es que se lo este demostrando a todas horas, pero valla, …, es tan responsable que creo que lo primero es el trabajo , siempre , y nunca me mira , ni siquiera se si sabe realmente de que color tengo los ojos , o cual es el color de mi cabello ….,vive en otro mundo , me estoy cansando de estar enamorada de una persona que esta a años luz de mi …, bueno y tú que ¿Cómo vas con tu Aioria ?, porque este es otro que madre mía vive en los mundos de yupi …

-Pues mas o menos como a ti te pasa , …, el otro día me puse el mejor de mis bikinis para tomar el sol frente a su templo , sabes cual es no , ese que tiene la parte de abajo mas pequeña de todos los que hay en el santuario city shop y deja todo mi trasero al descubierto , …, pues ni así , paso por mi lado , me pregunto que que tal todo , y se marcho a su templo a seguir la vigilancia …, yo ya si que es verdad que mas no puedo hacer , por lo que solo me queda esperar a que se de cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta , desde luego no pienso declararme a él en la vida , que sean ellos los que den el primer paso , ni loca , soy demasiado orgullosa , y creo que ese es nuestro principal problema Eli .

-Por cierto hablando de Aioria, tengo que hablar con él sobre unas plantas, ¿vienes?

-Eso ni se pregunta querida…

Templo de LEO 11 de la mañana .

-Aioriaaaaaaaa…. ¿Estas ahí…?-dijo Lena

-Este se ha ido a comprar al supermercado seguro, porque ayer me dijo que no le quedaba nada más en el frigorífico.-dijo Eli

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Porque tanto alboroto, chicas?-abriendo la puerta del templo bastante enojado el santo de Leo, con cara de no haber dormido lo suficiente.

-Nada , .., perdona ¿te hemos despertado ?...la verdad a estas horas no lo pensaba a no ser que anoche estuvieses de juerga nocturna con los compañeros claro esta …-mirándolo con cara un poco extrañada …

-Buenooo…., si…, un poco la verdad, estaba en el sofá echándome un rato, ayer estuve de guardia toda la noche… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es por las plantas curativas del templo de Camus, ¿te encargas de ellas?, es que Mu me ha dicho que nos hiciésemos cargo, pero con la cabeza que tengo mejor cuídalas mejor tú, no se me dan muy bien las macetas que digamos…

-Ahhh, era eso, vale…¿queréis pasar un rato ?(que susto pensé que eran noticias frescas de Camus…)

-Siiii ,… -dijo Lena –el león estaba sin la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando a la vista de las chicas sus esculturales pectorales .

Eli le comento sobre el viaje a Asgard del lemuriano , y Aioria se veía bastante preocupado al respecto , sabia por oídas de Camus lo que intentaba hacer Freyja en Asgard y por ello puso alerta a todos los demás dorados por si necesitaban la colaboración ante los dioses Hades y Tártaro, solo estaba esperando noticias de Camus para poder actuar , sin embargo las chicas del santuario no sabían nada de nada y debía de permanecer callado o de lo contrario estarían en peligro , no quería exponerlas a una guerra santa.

-Bueno, seguro que se lo pasara en grande, le hace falta unas buenas vacaciones…, creo que es la primera vez que se toma unos días de descanso…, bueno chicas deberíais volver a vuestros templos , hoy tenéis guardia ¿no?, o acaso queréis que la diosa o descuente parte del sueldo de vuestro mes …

-Esa bruja…-Dijo Lena

-¿dijiste algo…?

-Nada…( ay dios que bueno que estas madre mía del amor hermoso …)

Esta muy raro Aioria, ¿no crees…? Lo noto como preocupado…¿Me estas escuchando Lena ?

-Siiii –con dos corazones enormes en sus ojos tras haberlo visto unos instantes sin parte de arriba.

-Pienso observarlo, algo planean estos dorados, bueno hablare contigo mas tarde…, es demasiado para ti la escena que has tenido hace un momento… (Algo planea estoy segura, si mi Mu esta en peligro me voy a Asgard de inmediato…)

Mientras tanto en el templo de Odín Hilda y Camus, ya con su armadura puesta, esperaban las instrucciones del dios Frey para ir hacia el olimpo helado.

Camus llego primero escoltando a la sacerdotisa con su armadura la cual estaba mas brillante que nunca, mientras el dios Frey lo miraba con una leve sonrisa como divirtiéndole la escena de ser el guardaespaldas de Hilda.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegas…has estado acicalando tu armadurita….,

Camus no dijo nada lo miro en posición de furia por medio de sus cejas particulares y se paro en seco frente a la mirada de el dios.

-Uyyy jjjj que miedo me das griego de….

-(se me esta acabando la paciencia….aunque sea un dios le voy a meter una ostia que va a ir directo al Valhala) apretando su puño en dirección de propiciarle un buen puñetazo al mismo, a la vez que Hilda vio la intención del acuariano y se posiciono en medio de ambos.

-¡oye no peleéis entre vosotros…! Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer… ( hombres siempre lo mismo …)

-Bueno en primer lugar me vas a tener que dejar a tu hermosa Hilda –amarrándola con uno de sus brazos bajo los pechos de la misma –

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo…?-dijo Camus

-No pasa nada Camus…, espera seguramente va a contarnos como debemos ir…, tranquilízate por favor…

-Uyyy tu si que eres inteligente y no este cabeza de hielo …, como sabrás no podrás estar desangrándote por mas de diez minutos …, seria la muerte para ambos , ya que tanto tú como ella quedaríais atrapados en el olimpo por siempre …¿entendido ? yo vigilare las constantes vitales de Hilda , por ello debéis mas o menos de tener como una hora para entrar al olimpo , …, tened cuidado con el ama de llaves de la entrada ,…, es el único impedimento por lo demás llegar es fácil …, seguid la luz en la oscuridad y nunca os perderéis …¿alguna pregunta al respecto …?

-¿Qué clase de impedimento tiene esa ama de llaves…?

-Ninguno …, su nombre es Eir , y si se le ocurre entrar al olimpo helado cualquier intruso los mandara inmediatamente junto a los titanes Jotuns y seréis devorados por ellos …, ella manda directamente sobre ellos , por eso Freyja con el poder del hijo de Flare podía destruirla y así hacer que el control de dichos titanes fuese de ella misma .

-Si Camus, según Frey ese niño seria la destrucción de todo, es el arma mas poderosa la descendencia mezclada con la sangre de Freyja por ello fue castigada como te dije con la infertilidad.

-Si ahora recuerdo…, lo que no comprendo es que si esa tal Eir, no reconoce a Hilda como hija de Odin estaremos en graves problemas…

-¿tienes miedo acaso a ser devorado por un Jotuns…? Lígatela y listo, al fin y al cabo eres todo un casanova y ella una mujer encerrada en un olimpo aburrido…

-(en ese caso hubiese traído al alacrán esa es su especialidad), no gracias, no me interesan diosas despechadas…, esta bien creo que esa mujer sabrá apreciar la divinidad de Hilda ,…, en caso contrario protegeré a la sacerdotisa a costa de mi propia vida …

-Bravo…bravo aplauso por favor…, no imaginaba menos de ti…

-No me dijiste que Camus podría estar en peligro…, quedamos en que…

-suuuuuuu…hhh, mira que te gusta hablar –tapándole la boca –tu mantente viva de acuerdo…, no me gusta la necrofilia…, si todo esta explicado solo falta que entréis…, yo mismo cortare la muñeca a Hilda, tú serias incapaz…-sujetando a Hilda con una de sus manos saco la daga y justo cuando iba a cortarle sobre una de sus venas: esto te dolerá querida, lo siento…

-No me importa hay cosas en la vida que ya me han dolido mas créeme…

-Esperaaaa…., dejame a mi que lo haga…

-¿ a ti…?

-Si, olvidas que el frío que emana de mi puede ser útil …, dame la muñeca así sufrirá menos …

-Justo cuando fue a coger la muñeca de Hilda le dio un golpe tras la nuca que la dejo inmóvil en el acto…

-¿Qué has hecho…?

-Ahora corta, no la querías desmayada pues ahí la tienes, para que hacerle sufrir mas…date prisa

-No contaba con esto…

Sobre la figura de Odin la sangre de Hilda poco a poco iba abriendo una puerta por medio de la figura del dios, sin duda la sangre de ella era la mejor prueba de que era hija del mismo, la puerta hacia un mundo desconocido.

-Ahora coge su mano y entrareis los dos en forma de espíritu…, buena suerte…, yo controlare el tiempo…, por cierto aquí tienes a mi jabalí, os acompañara en todo el trayecto subiros a él…, y por otro lado aquí tenéis mi espada de la Victoria, por si acaso acabáis en las garras de algún tintan, esta espada puede atravesar cualquier cosa que os imaginéis…

-(si dioses incluido…muy interesante…maldito)-penso Camus .No se muy bien porque hacéis esto pero sin duda algo os tenéis entre manos, aun así te agradezco que quieras tanto como yo que Hilda resulte ilesa de todo esto…

Frey observaba como iban desapareciendo entre el oscuro mundo helado.

-Son la siete de la mañana (nota:como la cancion de obsesion ...jj)y un minuto pasado,…, a las y diez si no habéis regresado tendré que parar la hemorragia… ( espero que este reloj de sol que compre este en hora …)- mirándolo con cara de preocupación ...

Cuando Camus agarro la mano de Hilda automáticamente también se desmayo en el suelo y sus espíritus fueron llevados por medio del jabalí dorado del dios Frey por ese nuevo universo. Justo fueron a acabar en un túnel oscuro en forma de espiral , que parecía que no tenia fin y donde la temperatura a medida que bajaban iba bajando también mas y mas , haciendo un frío insoportable para ambos aunque estuviesen mas que acostumbrados al mismo .

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

-No te sueltes de mi Hildaaaaaaaaaaa

-Si salimos de esta te juro te compro un apartamento en Nevirtttttttt

-Te tomo la palabra

-ayyyyyyyy ayyyyyyy apártate cerdodoooo …¿Qué hace aquí este bicho … sobre miiiiiii ….?¡quitamelo Camussssssssss!

-No puedo estamos bajando…mejor así te dará calor

-¡imbecilllllllllll!

Una vez que llegaron a tocar fondo la imagen era de lo más inusual, primero se encontraba Camus boca arriba, el jabalí en medio y Hilda sobre él, por un momento Hilda perdió la noción del tiempo y justo cuando se dio cuenta que tenia su cara sobre la cara del porcino exclamo:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH….!

-¿podrías quitarte tu también de encima Hilda ?, lo digo mas q nada porque este bichejo tiene derecho a ser también rescatado de tus brazos ¿no?

-Ahh si lo siento,…, de veras los odio desde pequeña tengo un trauma tengo miedo de ellos…de hecho soy vegetariana

-JJJJJJ mira por donde estoy sacándote información de primera mano ¿porque acaso algún cerdo te mordió?

-Mas o menos…

-grock grock

-Camusss…¡dile que no se me acerque massss!

-Por favor no seas infantil…., solo es un cerdo mágico, nos ayudara bastante, …., venga déjate de tonterías y vamos a buscar a tu familia ,¿Dónde estaremos ?...según este mapa …

De repente apareció la figura esbelta de una mujer de ojos azules y de pelo blanco muy largo que le llegaba por las mismas rodillas , llevaba puesta una tunica blanca a juego con su cabello y una flor color dorado sobre el mismo , era sin duda una imagen angelical .

-¿Quiénes sois…? …¿Cómo es posible que hayáis traspasado el mundo real al divino…? ¿Qué hace aquí un jabalí sagrado? ¿Sois dioses…?

-Soy Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa de Odin, e hija del mismo, necesito que me llevéis junto a él, os lo suplico…sois Eir cierto…la ama de llaves de este olimpo y fiel doncella de mi madre Frigg …

-¿Hija de Odin y de Frigg? ¿Como se que no eres mas que una impostora de parte de otro dios enemigo?

-¿otro dios enemigo ?¿como piensas que he podido cruzar esa línea si no lo fuese ?

-Ya otros dioses han intentado cruzar esta línea y acabaron devorados por los Jotuns, hace tiempo que no comen ¿sabes?…, no permitiré que nadie entre hasta el palacio de Valaskjalf, donde esta el trono de mi señor sin antes comprobar quien va a hacia el mismo… ¿Quién es este caballero…?

-Me llamo Camus , caballero de la orden de acuario , soy un santo de la diosa Atenea y estoy en Asgard intentando ayudar a la señorita Hilda en su lucha contra la diosa Freyja ,vuestra enemiga real …

-Vaya,…, ahora lo comprendo Freyja esta ayudándoos a entrar ¿no es así ?por eso os ofreció la ayuda de este jabalí, solo el dios Frey su hermano os lo ha podido dejar…¡no pasareissss!

Camus saco la espada de la victoria y se puso en posición de ataque mirando a la diosa de cabellos blanquecinos.

-Espera Camus…, voy a tratar de que comprenda que somos aliados…

-Este Frey nos advirtió de que era una mujer peligrosa, pero no tanto, ¿Cómo pensaba dejarte sola aquí?

-Porque confía en mi, cosa que tu no haces…

-¿Cómo…?

Hilda aparto la espada con sus manos y se acerco a Eir sigilosamente mirándola frente a sus inmensos ojos azules, de repente estando a milímetros escasos de su rostro le dijo:

-¿piensas aun que quiero destruir este olimpo que es lo que mas quiero del mundo ?daría mi vida por Asgard y por los míos, es cierto todo lo que antes mencione, soy hija de Odin, tan solo –apartándose lentamente de ella –observa la serpiente asgardiana que llevo impresa en mi piel –en esos instantes la figura de la misma estaba parpadeando en color rojizo como si una llama de fuego se tratase.

-Sin duda sois vos…disculpad alteza…, por poco os llevo junto a los Jotuns, pero debéis de entender que es mi responsabilidad inmediata el dejar pasar o no a los extranjeros al mismo, hacia tiempo que no pasaba nadie por estos territorios…, de hecho no he dejado pasar a nadie…, seguidme os llevare al Hlidskjalf (nota: vaya nombrecitos), el trono del dios Odin…, vuestro padre…

Hilda iba montada sobre el Jabali y Camus delante de ellos iban mirando el asombroso paisaje alrededor de ambos, toda era hielo de un color brillante, mirasen hacia donde mirasen, tan solo huecos en forma de cuevas se disipaban entre las montañas heladas y de lejos un asombroso castillo con acabados góticos en sus torres hacia pensar a Hilda que estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus padres.

Una vez frente al templo de Odin Hilda no pudo contener sus lagrimas al ver a uno de sus creadores, estaba sentado en el trono igual que como lo veía en el templo cada día que iba a rezarle en su forma de estatua, esa imagen se le clavo en la mente desde que fue proclamada sacerdotisa y siempre le acompañada en sus suplicas y en sus momentos mas felices.

Odin era un dios fuerte y alto de complexión muy grande, su pelo era liso y de color grisáceo al igual que su enorme barba, su nariz resaltaba por encima de la misma, sus cejas muy pobladas siempre estaban en posición de enfado sobre unos diminutos ojos azules que estaban mirando a Hilda en ese instante como queriendo descubrir el porque de su presencia.

-Antes que nada mi señor tenéis una visita inesperada…-dijo Eir –Bueno hasta aquí me retiro mi señora, espero que os ayuden en vuestro propósito, he de seguir vigilando la puerta de entrada de futuros invasores…

-Gracias por todo, sois preciosa, siempre imagine que los ángeles eran así…de hermosos –con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción-

-(¿será lesbiana…?)-pensó Camus.-oye Hilda no es por nada pero ese señor nos esta mirando de mala manera y tu diciéndole piropos a esta señorita…, creo que no es el momento ya sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo y a mi la verdad no me apetece estar aquí por la eternidad…, solo claro si es contigo…,

-Tampoco es momento para tus declaraciones ¿no crees?

De repente una carcajada salia de la boca del dios Odin que retumbaba en todo el palacio:

-jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj no me había reído tanto en siglos jjjjjjjjjjjjjjj venid a ver esto, ¿Dónde esta Frigg?

-Señor esta tejiendo nubes junto a las doncellas…

-¡llamadla que venga de inmediato!

-si mi señor…

-Esta es mi hija si señor…digna de ser ya toda una mujer… ¿y tú? ¿Supongo que habrás venido a pedirme su mano como tu esposa?

Camus se puso más rojo que la serpiente asgardiana de Hilda momentos antes.

-Padre…, sabéis que soy vuestra hija? ¿Como si aun…?

Llevo esperando que vengas a conocernos hace tanto tiempo, por desgracia Freyja te encontró y si no es por el dios Frey no estarías aquí ahora mismo , puedo ver todo lo que piensas y lo que te angustia , no hace falta que hables , solo ven y abraza a tu padre …

Hilda abrazo al hombre mas importante de su vida, después de Siegfried , el dios que mas admiraba era su padre , junto a sus enormes brazos no quería despegarse de su calido cuerpo , había soñado tanto tener a una familia desde pequeña , estaba necesitada de cariño , la vida había sido muy dura para ella y para su hermana .

-OHH puedo llamarte papi…, siempre me gusto poder llamar así a mi padre…

-Claro hija mía, tu eres mi pequeña por siempre,…, sabes cuando naciste no lloraste como hizo Flare, te quedaste parada y por poco pensamos que ibas a morir, hasta que reaccionaste y empezaste a llorar…, desde ese momento sabia que ibas a ser de las dos la mas fuerte, una luchadora que no teme a nada…, mas que a la injusticia…, en cambio Flare seria la mas dulce, mas ingenua,…

-(bueno papa, eso de ingenua… ), ahora también es toda una mujer ,sabes esta muy enamorada …

-Si …, jjjjj ,sabes que puedo saber todo lo que piensas …, yo diría que según tu misma estas un poco celosa porque se te adelanto en cuanto …jjjjj

-Ehhhhhh …,

-Tranquila ese caballero no se enterara de lo que piensas, no temas, te lo prometo, aunque también sabes que en estos últimos días el cariño que sientes hacia él también ha aumentado ¿cierto ?...tienes a muchos hombre enamorados de ti eres después de todo muy afortunada…

-(afortunada …ayyy pero el único que amo no será para mi …)papa me quedaría hablando eternamente nunca mejor dicho aquí contigo, para siembre, pero Asgard y mi hermana, me necesitan, sabes bien a lo que he venido pues…

-Si hija mía, pero yo tampoco se como puedes vencerla, tan solo deja que tu corazón sea el que lo descubra, sabrás actuar cuando llegue el momento, ahora debéis de regresar,

-(mi sangre para esta respuesta…) antes quiero ver a mi madre…os lo suplico…

-Ahí la tenéis…estaba cosiendo entre las nubes, es la distracción favorita de ella…, muchas veces ha dibujado formas en ellas, solo para que las observarais desde la tierra…

Frigg llegaba en una corcel negro de ocho patas, que pertenecía a su marido Odin, se bajo del mismo con una cesta llena de flores doradas y se acerco hacia Hilda que estaba sentada sobre la piernas de su padre.

-Sabia que algo maravilloso estaba ocurriendo para que me llamases así amor mío…¡estas guapísima!sin duda el amor te ha hecho ser aun mas hermosa …-dándole un beso en la frente –

-Ma aa …maaaaa…aaaaaaaa-se agarro en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -¿porqueee…maaammaaa ?nos has hecho tanta falta …a ambas …-estaba llorando como una niña pequeña y Camus la estaba mirando embobado , era una parte de ella que nunca había visto -

-Era necesario, lo siento hijas mías,…, Freyja pagara todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir…, la culpa fue mía de no esconderos lo suficientemente bien …pero no queria que os criaseis en otro lugar que no fuese Aagard, ahora debes de volver a tu mundo , siempre os querremos tanto tu padre como yo , y cuando mueras seré la primera en ir a buscarte …por cierto , espero que intentes ser feliz en el Valhalla junto a Frey …,no es mal hombre , pero fue tuya la decisión de hacer el pacto de sangre ,y por favor no intentes suicidarte incumpliéndolo , no pienses mas en ello , lucha por la vida ,sea como sea …, de una u otra forma ambas nos sacrificamos por amor …, aunque mi sacrifico fuese mas placentero ya que estoy junto al hombre que siempre ame , por otro lado deje a mis hijas en la tierra , parte de mi esta triste y feliz a la vez , ..., lo mismo ha de ocurrirte a ti , no seras feliz junto al hombre que amas ..., pero al menos sabras que hay gente que lo sera gracias a ti ...

-Tengooo friooo….-dijo Hilda

-¡Hildaaa debemos ya de irnos!-dijo Camus.

-Dadme mi mano caballero, yo os dejare en vuestro mundo a ambos…, -dijo Frigg.

En el momento de coger las manos de ambos en un instante estaban en el templo de Odin en Asgard, Hilda permanecía inconsciente sujetada por Frey que estaba a punto de cortar la hemorragia.

-¡ estupida por muy poco…! Le dije que no se entretuviese con mama y papa –dijo Frey

-es normal, después de todo seria la primera vez que podría verlos y la ultima en toda su vida, ojala yo pudiese verlos por un instante tan solo

-Venga no es momento de sentimentalismos,…., espero que el viaje haya sido provechoso… ¿Qué os dijo Odin?

-Si te soy sincero yo no se nada…, porque no esperamos a que se reponga de su perdida de sangre y mas tarde le preguntamos… ¿no crees?

-Si bueno,…, subámosla a su habitación…, muy bien Guti…, eres un cerdo muy obediente –le decía a su particular mascota -

-grock grock …-este le respondía como podía –

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hagen, Flare volvía a ser de nuevo su mujer, esta vez sin dudarlo el caballero volcánico se quedo sin fuerzas placidamente dormido sobre los pechos de la misma. Momento en el que Flare aprovecho para desquitarse de las garras de su caballero, y envuelta en una sabana blanca salio disparada hacia su cuarto.

-uhhhh , por fin …, ha sido genial …, tengo que contarte hermana …

-¿el que…?

A Flare le iba a dar algo, era el propio dios Frey que salía de la habitación de Hilda justo después de dejarla junto a Camus en su recamara.

-¿Qué hacéis a estas horas …aquiiiii,…iii?

-¿tu? ¿Y tu ropa ?no deberías de estar correteando por estos pasillos en paños menores, o acaso quieres que te devore antes de nuestro enlace –tocando su hombro desnudo –

-¿Miii ropa…? Tenia mucho calor, tan solo baje a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua…

-uhhh ya veo…, estas acalorada de pensar en nuestra noche juntos ¿cierto? porque hoy precisamente es uno de los días mas fríos del año …

-Bueno si me disculpa …me retiro …

-Claro …, perdona ¿esa mancha de sangre sobre la sabana …?¿que os ha ocurrido ?

-Tengo la reglaaa …, si me disculpáis –salio corriendo a toda velocidad

Claro y yo soy el mago de oz –pensó .

Mientras tanto en el santuario Lena y Eli se encontraban en el templo de Afrodita intentando sacarle algo de información sobre lo que estaban escondiendo los dorados acerca de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en Asgard.

-¡vamos madrina! Venga no seas mala, tu eres mi maestro… tu debes de saber algo…

-¿le llamas madrina…?-dijo Eli.

-Lenita linda no me llames maestro cuando estemos a solas, llámame solo madrina me encanta…,¿de que te extrañas muchacha de trenza pasada de moda ?anda y ve a la pelu que te hace falta … pero volviendo al tema, de verdad muñeca,…, nada de nada…te lo juro por la cosmética nebulosa que es en lo que mas creo de este mundo…no se nanai...

-Bueno si lo has jurado por la cosmética te creo, se bien las horas que te dedicas a mirarte en el espejo fijamente dándole las gracias a tus carísimos tratamientos de belleza para no envejecer, ay dios con lo joven que eres que obsesión tienes por el culto al cuerpo…-dijo Elissare.

-De todas formas algo se que traman –Eli tenia la misma idea dándole vueltas y vueltas sobre su cabeza -

-¿y que…? Acaso no soy lo mas lindo después de mi ahijada que hay por este santuario,…, lo que pasa es que estos dorados…-de repente una voz la paro en seco –

-Si eso mismo los dorados pasamos de ti…

-¿Saaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaa…?¿estabas escuchando …?

-Anda por favor deja de hablar con estas jovencitas y ven conmigo, hay reunión junto a la diosa Atena de todos… sin excepción…

-Hermanooo… ¡nosotras también vamos!

-Si claro…, vais a ir a daros una vuelta por el santuario… ¿Qué os parece ?¿estáis sordas o que ?¿tenéis armaduras doradas ? yo no las veo por ningún lado …venga tenemos prisa Afrodita …, solo los dorados podemos ir no las amazonas ni las discípulas consentidas …

-de verdad todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de borde tu hermano

-¿y que le hago? ¿Le hecho sal por encima a ver si tiene mejor carácter?

-por ejemplo, porque soso es un rato…, pero esto no va a quedar así, ahora mas que nunca se que planean algo y es mas serio de lo que pensaba…

-¡chicass ¡!oidmee bajad …que no tengo ganas de subir trescientas escaleras …

-Mira es Saki , ¿queee pasaaaaaaaa?-dijo Eli

-Mejor bajemos de todas formas no hacemos nada aquí…-dijo Lena

-¿os habéis enterado de los rumores del santuario…?

-¿Cómo…?-con cara de asombro Eli y Lena esperando saber noticias frescas desde Asgard.

-Si …no me lo puedo creer , llevo todo el día llorando , pero no es posible …

-habla por Zeus que me va a dar un infarto…

-si por favor me matas con la duda…¿le ocurrió algo a alguien ?

-Siii Shaka dicen que es gay ¿Qué opináis? Porque no me lo dijisteis…malas amigas…

Ambas se quedaron mirándose con ganas de ir a matar a Saki .

-Ahhh bueno ¿Quién te ha dicho eso ?seguro que fue mi madrina para ella todos son gays –dijo Lena tratando de calmarla.

-No esque encontré esta carta de casualidad y entre los rumores que había…ya no se que creer esta es sin duda la evidencia científica de que lo es y de con quien esta…lo siento por ti Elissare…no podemos competir contra una…bueno contra un pene …

-A ver déjame verla…-leyó la carta extrañada Eli:

Mu parto hacia Atenas tal como te prometí. En cuanto llegue te llamare y por favor ingresa en este numero de cuenta el importe del crucero para que después no halla problemas con la reserva, déjamelo en mis manos y no te preocupes, será el crucero mas maravilloso que buda podrá planificar, ah por cierto espero que cuando regrese yo también tenga mi recompensa particular, que tengas un turno tranquilo sin que esas muchachas te molesten mucho…

Tuyo para siempre Shaka. Besos amorcito…

NCC santuary.

- Vallaaa letra tiene el señor buda …aunque la verdad esto es muy extraño, un crucero …, se van los dos …, y esa terminación- tuyo para siempre -…, ay dios por eso nunca me miraba , ni se fijaba en mi …, ahora entiendo tantas cosas …

-Madre mía Eli, Saki, ¿será una plaga ?a mi tampoco me hace caso Aioria…

-no quiero ni pensarlo… ¿Cómo conseguiste la carta?

-Veras os estuve buscando en el templo de Mu y como no estabais entre dentro por si no me escuchabais ya que me dijo Aioria que estabais ahí de guardia, y viendo que no había nadie justo cuando iba a irme en el suelo estaba tirada esta nota, seguramente el viento la dejo cerca de la puerta…y no pude resistirme a leerme, lo lamento…

-Y yo sin darme cuenta, aló mejor se le cayo a Mu antes de ir al aeropuerto,…claro en su caja de herramientas, yo misma fui a llevársela, seguramente se cayo cuando fui a cerrarla con la prisa…, ahí siempre guarda todos sus papeles…

-mirad hay viene Shaka seguramente ira a la esperada reunión…

-disimulad…-dijo Saki

-Buenas…-y siguió avanzando por las escaleras –

-Si si …jjj yo también quiero hacer un crucero …¿Cuál os gusta mas ?-Dijo Eli para que el santo la escuchase y ver así su reacción –

Shaka se quedo blanco pues él preparo con esmero para su gran amigo Mu el crucero que le iba a regalar a Elissare, ya que conocía a una chica con la que tuvo un pequeño romance, que trabajaba en una agencia de viajes en Atenas y le iba a hacer un gran descuento por ser el mismo, aunque lo que podía imaginarse era que las chicas habían leído aquella nota más que carta que a modo irónico le dejo a su compañero .Se dio la vuelta hacia Eli y le dijo con enojo:

-¿Por donde te gustaría ir de crucero?

-No lo se aun ¿me recomiendas alguno?

-yooo –se quedo aun mas blanco –yo yo no se nada de cruceros ¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

Saki ni pudo aguantar mas la situación dándose cuenta de que Shaka estaba dejando claro más que nunca la evidencia de su homosexualidad sus nervios lo delataban.

-¡mentiroso!-dijo Saki y se fue corriendo…

-Saki espera…-dijo Lena

-¿Qué le pasa…?-dijo Shaka

-Nada…, solo esto…, da igual anda que vas a llegar tarde a la reunión –entristecida porqué sus sospechas eran mas que ciertas, ahora si era verdad que nunca podría tener a Mu –

-Pues nada …me voy después hablare con Saki …(que extraño no sabrán nada uff por poco …, no creo, ni siquiera creo que se imaginan que yo mismo hice la reserva de ella para irse de crucero , lo pasaran en grande seguro …¿Qué mosca le ha picado a la otra ?¡mujeres !Shaka céntrate …te van a volver loco )

Hilda estaba despertando lentamente, sus ojos poco a poco se iban mostrando levemente hasta encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de Camus.

-¿Cómo estas…?

-Auuuuuu aun me duele esta herida…

-Es normal has perdido mucha sangre…

-¿llevas todo el rato aquí sentado…?

-si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además me prometiste que si salíamos de esta me comprarías un apartamento en Nevirt…

-ni lo sueñessss….auuuu –intentando incorporarse – eso era una mentira piadosa, ¿Cómo piensas eso…?te vendrías a vivir aquí…no me dejarías vivir en paz…

-En cuanto esto acabe me marchare y no regresare por Asgard…, no debes de preocuparte porque te moleste mas…

-Venga Camus solo fue una broma…-

-yo no estoy bromeando, créeme…bueno ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-nada

-¿sigues bromeando…?

-ojala, pero solo me dijo que mi corazón sabría como eliminarla en su momento justo o algo parecido…

-Si tu padre es muy practico sin dudarlo…

-y Frey ¿se fue ya? me matara cuando le de esa respuesta…

-Si se fue hace rato, …, pero volverá …¿puedes levantarte ?

-Siiii –de repente cuando estaba de pie un enorme mareo hizo que acabase junto a los brazos de Camus –

-siempre hay alguien que me salva en el ultimo instante…, tiene razón mi madre al final…soy muy afortunada después de todo…-Camus solo miraba sus labios, que estaban muy cerca de los suyos y justo cuando iba a acercarse a los mismos la puerta de la habitación de Hilda se abrió de par en par –

-¡hermanaaaaa!

-Bueno si cualquier cosa ocurre estaré en mi cuarto –dejando a la sacerdotisa sobre la cama –me disculpa señorita Flare

-Sii Camus…, ¿Qué te ocurre hermana ?

-Uyyy ya te explicare en otro momento, estoy solo un poco mareada…¿Qué te pasa a ti …?

-Frey nos va a matar…, todo se acabo por mi culpa…, soy una irresponsable –llorando a la vez que decía sus palabras…

-Si es por lo de Hagen no te preocupes…, se bien que has estado con él, se oían tus risas por todo el palacio…, ahora si deberías ser mas cuidadosa,…, ambos…, Freyja podría enterarse…

-¿solo Freyja?, creo que mi prometido lo sabe…, esta mañana salía del cuarto sin ropa y me pillo infraganti…¿Cómo podía saber que estaría aquí tan temprano …?¿que pasa Hil algo me ocultáis …?¿porque estaba él aquí …?¿porque salía de tu dormitorio …?

-No es lo que piensas…, bueno mira… al diablo con Frey a ti no puedo ocultártelo mas…, siéntate a mi lado y respira profundamente porque te vas a quedar de piedra.

Capitulo 8: un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

Ajena a toda la conspiración que hay tras ella Freyja en su palacio disfrutaba junto a Siegfried de los placeres del sexo.

-Solo quedan dos días para la esperada ceremonia,…, se casaran, tendré a mi lindo sobrinito y después matare a mi valquiria, al fin al cabo es una fulana no mas que eso, debería de agradecerme que no la enviase al Valhalla desde pequeña,… sabes Siegfried siempre soñé con que llegase este día tan especial para mi, y ahora para nosotros, seremos los reyes del universo–dijo Freyja a Siegfried acariciando los pectorales del dragón.

-¿Cómo pensáis matarla…?

-uyyy cuanto quiere saber mi bebe…, solo tengo que degollarla…¿querrás hacerlo tu ?solo así creeré en tu fidelidad hacia mi, …su sangre será la puerta hacia el olimpo helado , primero matare a esa perra de Frigg …frente a Odin lo hare con gusto …, de lo demás que se encarguen Hades y Tártaro …, no lo voy a hacer todo yo solita…

-La matare yo mismo con gusto…, si es vuestro deseo…

-Sii jjjj ahora se que solo eres mío, pero en estos momentos solo deseo una cosa…-mirándolo maliciosamente y sonriéndole cerca de sus labios-

-Aun queréis más…, a sus órdenes mi diosa…

-No seas ansioso, un momento…aun no he pensado que hacer con mi maridito, es tan celoso,…, por eso odio a Odin me obligo a casarme con uno de los dioses mas débiles del olimpo, es un calzonazos,…, llevo años siéndole infiel y él sin darse cuenta…

-La culpa es de él mi señora…, no sabe daros lo que más queréis…

-¿y que es…?lo que mas quiero…

-A mí sin dudarlo…, yo os doy lo que mas os gusta…-puniendo sus brazos sobre la diosa -

-Me has atrapado sin duda,…, no hablemos mas ni perdamos mas tiempo solo disfrutemos de nuestros cuerpos…,ayy Sieg eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en una eternidad …

-¿es cierto que Camus te rechazo…?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta ahora…?justo que íbamos a…, se me han quitado las ganas la verdad, de tan solo mencionar a ese tipo…

-¿Por qué te enojas…?ven aquí –cogiéndola de la cintura -

-No es por nada, por qué…acaso ¿lo has visto ?al fin y al cabo erais muy amigos ¿no?, y no, no me rechazo…, nadie osaría…, yo fui quien lo mande a freír espárragos, por eso se fue de Asgard, seguro sigue aun enamorado de mi…, pobre iluso…

-Si…, ayer mismo lo vi, estuvo en palacio y tuve una no muy grata conversación con él…, esta de paso por Asgard, junto a Hilda… (Porque cada vez que pronuncio ese nombre todo mi interior tiembla…)

-¿queeeeeeeeee? No sabia nada, esa Hilda se callo como a una zorra…, (espero que no haya hecho nada extraño con él o su sangre no servirá si no es virgen…, ese perro me rechazo por ella ¡malditos los dos sean!)

-creo que la boda será mañana mismo en la noche voy a adelantarla, ni un solo día pienso que este en ese palacio sola con ese tipo, ahora mismo voy para ya…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa…?¿que importa si Camus esta con ella o no ? , no te preocupes conozco a Hil…da (de nuevo al pensar en ella vuelve a sucederme…)

-Esta misma noche regreso con ella, la traeré a la fuerza si es preciso, hoy mismo Hilda dormirá en nuestro palacio y se quedara aquí hasta el enlace…

Frey estaba tras la puerta escuchando la conversaron y de inmediato llamo a la sacerdotisa por teléfono antes de que su hermana llegase , sin duda uno de sus planes se había ido por la borda , su hermana sabia ahora de antemano que el caballero del hielo la estaba ayudando y eso podía ocasionarles serios problemas .

Mientras Hilda estaba junto a Flare en su recamara contándole la historia de ciencia ficción que le había ocurrido en el olimpo helado.

-Si vieses a papa y a mama, son tan felices…, y Eir la ama de llaves…es preciosa…son como los ángeles de aquellos cuentos que nos leía de pequeñas la…la…no encuentro calificativos para Freyja sinceramente…

-Aun no encuentro yo tampoco palabras para expresar lo que siento, nuestra imagen de madre durante todos estos años no ha sido mas que un espejismo, pero al menos todo tiene solución gracias a Frey…, lo único es que debería haber sido yo la que hiciese el sacrificio de irme con él al Valhalla y no tú…

-¿te gusto? …no puedes estar con Hagen y con Frey a la vez ehh , he de reconocer que sin duda es un dios muy seductor y atractivo ¿no crees ?

-¿Cómo puedes bromear…?hablo en serio…, no voy a verte mas en mi vida…, estarás muerta para mi, me quedare sola…-sollozando-

-(lo siento hermana, aun en estos momentos no quiero que me veas triste) No pasa nada, quieres mejor acaso que por un capricho mío nos sacrifiquemos y haya una guerra santa…, esto es serio Flare…, eso si por favor ni una palabra de esto a Camus…, ni a ninguno de los caballeros…, no le he contado que me ha pedido a cambio el jabalí por vivir con él en el Valhalla …,( siendo una mas de sus putitas …solo de pensarlo me dan nauseas)

-No hermana, un secreto más de tantos ya da igual…, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer yo? Seguir como hasta ahora con el enlace ¿no? Al menos déjame que le comente a Hagen él podrá ayudarnos…

-Si a él si vas a tener que contarle todo ya que ahora tu eres su mujer y se pondrá enfermo e intentara por todos los medios romper tu enlace si este sigue adelante, ay…, al final no me sirvió de nada la mentira que Amatista le contó,…, podíais haber esperado un poco a que acabase esto de verdad que impulsivos sois…

-Lo siento hermana él me agarro en sus brazos y…ayy no pude evitarlo…, en esos momentos no pensé nada mas que en él y yo…, el mundo se paro para nosotros solos…

-Bueno tienes que contarme antes de que me largue al Valhalla como te fue…, aunque viendo esa carita tuya de verdad…, que envidia me das, me alegro mucho hermana –le dio un abrazo como si fuese el ultimo –

-yo también te querré siempre Hil , además estos días nos han ocurrido tantas cosas y anécdotas …, sabes hoy viene Gerd a vernos por lo del vestido …

-Si es cierto ya casi es el enlace…-de repente sonó el móvil de Hilda-

TENGO TENGO LA CAMISA NEGRA PORQUE NEGRA TENGO EL ALMA ….

-Oye tu móvil Hilllll esta sonando ¿Quién te ha puesto esa canción…?

-Ayy y yo que se malditos aparatos…, me lo dio Frey supongo se vería reflejado en él mismo … ¿si?

-¿si? Pues no sabes que soy el único que tiene este numero…, quien va a ser yo…

-ahh si tu el cerdo de mi vida… ¿Qué pasa ahora ?por cierto quítame esta canción del móvil no me gusta nada no es mi estilo…, serás tu que tienes el alma podrida…y mas negra que el propio Hades

-Ayy no me seas…es estupenda para ti yo mismo te la elegí, eres una amargada…en fin hablando de Hades hoy mismo va a tener una visita con Freyja, pero bueno te llamo para decirte que mi hermana va para tu palacio, haz las maletas te vienes con nosotros hasta el enlace, se ha enterado por Siegfried que Camus esta contigo y sospecha…, bueno tiene miedo que hagas algo con él…

-¡esta loca!Todo porque el otro la rechazo…

-No compliques mas las cosas vente con ella sin rechistar y sigue el plan a la perfección, además mañana mismo es el enlace…, mañana mismo tendremos que actuar en la noche…

-Ahhh claro, esta asustada por si me acuesto con Camus y mi sangre no sirve…, con gusto lo haría…

-¿Qué dijiste…?tu eres solo para mi…, no quiero ni una broma mas de esas al respecto, prepara tus cosas no digas que no te avise…

-Ni te acerques a mi allí esta noche pulpo…acuérdate del pacto

-Si tranquila…, ni siquiera iré a visitarte a tu alcoba, descuídate, mi hermana no dejaría que me acerque a ti, me conoce demasiado bien…mua nos vemos fea…espe…

-¡imbecill ! –tirando el teléfono al suelo –no lo soporto de verdad …, ayyy ahora tendré que aguantar a los tortolitos en palacio …

-¿sigues ahí…?-(esta tía siempre dejándome con la palabra en la boca…espero que todo valla bien y al ver a Siegfried no se ponga sentimental…, como lo odio , porque hice el pacto que si no lo atravesaría yo mismo con mi espada …)

-¿es cierto lo que escuche Hil ?

-lo lamento Flare ya queda menos para que todo acabe…, solo unas horas mas y esa… esa perra estará encerrada para siempre…, y tu podrás tener mi lugar en Asgard , escúchame no tengo tiempo he de prepararme ,tu serás cuando me marche la nueva sacerdotisa ¿de acuerdo?, yo velare por ti desde el Valhalla , se feliz junto a Hagen y recuerda que has tenido una familia y una hermana que te adoran , eres también una diosa nunca lo olvides …, tus hijos llevaran sangre de Odin la misma que corre por tus venas...

-toc toc –

-¿si ?¿quien será ahora ?

-Señora soy Amatista hay un griego que pregunta por usted en la puerta de entrada...

-Si Amatista dile que se acomode es Mu el amigo de Camus se va a encargar de reparar las armaduras, por cierto Flare te dejo junto a él encárgate de todo…, ahora ve y atiéndelo yo no puedo,( ay y aun no se como voy a acabar con ella …)

-Si hermana, no voy a llorar ya que si no Freyja podría pensar algo raro , pues se supone que nos veremos mañana mismo …, seré fuerte por ti , te lo juro …

-Camus, Milo que alegría de veros…

-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué tal todo por el santuario?-dijo Milo

-Esta misma tarde tenían la reunión los dorados, aun no sabemos quienes van a venir a luchar pero en principio Aioria, kanon, Shaka y Shura, Saga y los demás se quedan en el santuario junto a Atena y las amazonas , aun no se si vendrán los santos dorados …

-Ese Hades y Tártaro no me hacen nada de gracia, he oído hablar de los jueces del infierno y son muy poderosos –dijo Camus.

-Los destrozaremos nosotros somos mas y también somos fuertes, no ¿Mu?-dijo Milo .

-Debemos de ser cautos, pero también contamos con la fuerza de los guerreros de Asgard…, confío en que ganaremos la guerra…

-Aunque Hilda no quería esta guerra es inminente,…, no podemos dejar que ella y ese Frey lo resuelvan todo, hablamos de dioses de gran poder y avaricia…

-Cierto, suuuuhhhh hay viene Flare –dijo Milo

-Buenas señor Mu , encantada de conocerlo

-igualmente señorita…, y bien ¿Dónde están esas armaduras?

-lo llevare junto a los muchachos es por aquí…pero antes mejor acomódese con el equipaje, Amatista lo llevara a su habitación -dijo Flare .

-No importa yo mismo lo llevare no voy a permitir que una mujer cargue mi maleta de ningún modo…

-jjj es todo un caballero –dijo Milo

-¿y Hilda se encuentra bien?-dijo Camus extrañado de que no había bajado a saludar a Mu -

-bueno esta preparando sus cosas se va al palacio de Freyja –dijo Flare .

-¿Qué?Ahora vuelvo Milo ve con ellos si quieres…

-Si si tomate tu tiempo…, estoy acostumbrado a que me dejes tirado por ella…,¡ Ey esperadme….me aburro como una ostra…!

-toc toc

-¿puedo entrar…?¿estas visible …?

-Si pasa…, aquí estoy liada, haciendo el equipaje, ay este es el vestido para la ceremonia de mañana…, ya sabrás que me voy junto a Freyja esta noche

-¿Cómo es que te vas ya hacia el palacio de esa…mujer?

-Se piensa que me voy a acostar contigo…-mientras hacia una pequeña maleta –tiene gracia hago esta maleta sin retorno…-

-¿Por qué dices eso? mañana todo habrá acabado y estarás aquí sana y salva junto a los tuyos…, no te pasara nada, para eso estamos nosotros y todos tus caballeros que darían la vida de nuevo por ti si fuese necesario …

-ojala fuese tal fácil …, en fin Camus si me pasase algo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi , quiero despedirme de ti ahora , pues mañana no habrá tiempo en el palacio de hablar mas de nuestros planes , …., quiero decirte que estos días no solo has sido un gran apoyo para mi , si no también un amigo , un confidente , e incluso diría que si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias , con el único hombre que podría olvidar a Siegfried seria contigo …-mirándolo a sus ojos enojados por el abandono de la sacerdotisa de palacio -¿Por qué estas enfadado ?

-No estoy enfadado…, es solo que nunca creí que podrías decirme algo así, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del santuario, diría del mundo pero es demasiado y te reirías de nuevo de mi…-soltando una leve sonrisa –

-Si eres un exagerado jjjj , si supiesen en realidad como eres , …tienes un gran corazón ,…, sabes bloque de hielo que me has ganado poco a poco …, aunque no puedo mentirte mi corazón aun es de Siegfried y creo que estaré marcada siempre por él…, pero al menos se que harás feliz a cualquier mujer que te lo propongas sin duda será muy afortunada…, adiós Camus he de irme y no quiero que estés en mi cuarto cuando venga Freyja así que retírate por favor …-con lagrimas en los ojos dándole la espalda –

-Adiós Hilda, me siento feliz de haberte ayudado, en cuanto a Siegfried se le pase el hechizo seréis felices ya veras, no te angusties,…bueno me retiro yo tampoco quiero ver a esa bruja de Freyja. (Esto no es para mi una despedida siempre estarás conmigo)

-ahhh por cierto –dijo Hilda

-Siii –dijo Camus esperando que le dijese algo más que él estaba deseando de escuchar -

-Me prometiste que ibas a darle clases a mis pequeños caballeros, porque no vas junto a ellos…

-Ahhh era eso…, claro ahora mismo le enseñare mi mejor técnica para que protejan tu reino en el futuro… (Soy un iluso, ya la perdí hace años, no hay forma de que pueda comprar su amor…)

Camus cerró la puerta de la habitación y también la de su corazón, no podía hacer nada contra los sentimientos de ella.

Mientras bajaba la escalera se encontró con la desagradable presencia de la diosa.

-Valla años sin vernos que sorpresa…-dijo Freyja mirándolo con ojos de deseo -

-no opino igual –ignorándola -

-Siempre tan maleducado…, espera! ¿Le has hecho algo a mi preciosa hija?

-pregúntaselo tu misma,…, no te voy a contestar…

-maldito no saldrás con vida de aquí…, te voy a matar, pagaras mi desprecio con tu vida…

-inténtalo…, si tanto quieres un polvo mió esta bien lo tendrás pero no se si te gustara mí: ¡polvo de diamanatesssss!

Freyja se aparto rápidamente ante el ataque del acuariano.

-jjjj piensas que solo con esta técnica vas a poder conmigo…, insolente me encargare de ti en otra ocasión, márchate a tu templo en Grecia y no te metas en mis asuntos…, no te quiero mañana verte aparecer por el enlace o te echare a patadas…

-Tu a mi…, no me tocarías ni un solo pelo maldita…, no te da vergüenza utilizar hechizos para poder acostarte con hombres! No eres suficiente mujer como para conquistarlos por ti misma ¿de que te sirve tu supuesta belleza?

-aahhhhhhhh …. ¡te odioooo !¡te odiooooo!, ( si pudiese besarte …serias un corderito manso como es Siegfried )-acercándose a su rostro -

Camus le sujeto la mano y la tiro al suelo…-¡apártate de mí!No des ni un solo paso más o me olvidare de que eres una mujer…, a mi no vas a engañarme como a Siegfried, yo te conozco bien hace años y juego con esa ventaja…

-¡te odioooooo te odiooooo!-decía la diosa cada vez mas enojada y furiosa -

-Deja de decir te odio, te odio, como a una niña pequeña, me das vergüenza de veras, pobre marido tuyo tiene que tener un casco ficticio como mi amigo el santo de Tauro…, y no te preocupes hoy mismo me marcho, ya acabaron aquí mis vacaciones…

-levantándose del suelo por el empujón del acuariano–Será lo mejor…, de todas formas no tienes nada que hacer mas por estas tierras, no eres bien recibido…

Sin ni siquiera mirarla el francés desapareció de la vista de la diosa en busca de sus amigos.

-(Este griego jamás cambiara… ¿Qué habrá visto en Hilda…?en cierto modo la odio también por ello,…, teniendo a cualquier hombre los únicos que siempre he deseado han estado…ay deja el tema Freyja y vete a por esa fulana no es tiempo de pensar en hombres…)

Camus salía a toda velocidad del lugar del reencuentro con la mujer que mas odiaba desde años, y no pudo contener su odio así que le dio un enorme puñetazo a un árbol que había en el jardín y este cayo derrumbado al suelo. En ese instante paseaba una de las doncellas de Hilda por el lugar y se quedo mirando a aquel hombre enfurecido con cara aterrorizada. Camus se percato de la presencia de la joven y fue donde estaba la misma a pedirle disculpas por el destrozo que había causado, ya que estaba doblemente enfadado tanto por Freyja, como por Hilda, ahora no podría protegerla más que de lejos ante su marcha con la diosa.

-Estoooo…., señorita…discúlpeme no era mi intención asustarla…- mirando sus ojos asustados por la fuerza y mirada del francés…-

-No…, da igual…, yo solo iba a regar las flores…, bueno…me marcho, si me disculpa…-cambiando la expresión de su rostro al ver al caballero mas calmado -

-¡espera…! ¿Cómo os llamáis…? ¿Sois doncella de Hilda…?

-Me llamo Caro , mi madre se llama Amatista y llevo años viviendo en el palacio junto a las señoritas , …, mi hermano es Alberich …,¿lo conoce ?

-Si no fue él quien traiciono a Asgard…, bueno yo soy Camus, amigo de la señorita, disculpe el no haberme presentado como es debido…

- Encantada caballero ,si…si…, es una pena…, aun me siento muy avergonzada tanto yo como mi madre por lo que él hizo,…, aunque mi señora le dio la oportunidad de que se retracte de sus errores y comience de nuevo a ser todo un caballero…, mi madre y yo nos sentimos muy felices por ello, de hecho ha colgado la medalla que la señorita le regalo en su cuarto en honor a su reconocimiento como guerrero, él esta muy arrepentido de todo …

Camus no dejaba de mirar sus ojos tan hermosos, por algún motivo que desconocía era para él una mujer muy misteriosa. Ella se percato de su mirada y decidió marcharse, los ojos de aquel caballero sobre los suyos le provocaban una atracción hacia el mismo incontrolable.

-Bueno ya es hora de irme y continuar con mis tareas…, adiós caballero.

-Llámame solo Camus, por favor…-dedicándole una leve sonrisa -

-adiós Camus.

De repente él la sujeto de su menudo brazo y le dijo muy cerca de su sorprendido rostro:

-Un segundo…, aun no he reparado mi error de destruir el jardín…, espera voy a colocar el árbol de nuevo en su sitio y yo mismo regare las flores por ti, te lo debo por el susto que te has llevado…,¡ no aceptare un no…!

-¿peee…rooooo?

-No os preocupéis…, entiendo de plantas os lo garantizo, tengo en mi templo unas cuantas medicinales que ya quisieran tenerlas en este jardín…

Camus como todo un caballero cumplió con lo prometido, parecía que la presencia de la joven le agradaba enormemente.

-Heyyyy mira ese… ¿Qué haces con la regadera Marujaaa ? jjj ya esta con las plantitas, tiene obsesión no crees ¿Mu?-dijo Milo

-No se siempre lo he visto igual…, en fin yo sigo con lo mío..., estas armaduras estas obsoletas…, estos bronceados(y no por el sol ,,,jjj) le dieron bien fuertes…

-Si pegan bastante bien, aun recuerdo mi pelea con el patito…, este Camus le enseño muy bien al chaval…

-¿Qué hace junto a mi hermana ese ?espero que ni se le acerque un pelo mas ese condenado…

-¡tranqui chaval !que Camus no es de esos tipos …, otra cosa seria yo , tu hermana esta como quiere …-dijo Milo

-¿Qué dijiste…?

Flare se metió entre los dos guerreros evitando una pelea absurda de las tantas que había vivido.

-¡dejad el tema por favor,…!, si os peleáis antes tendréis que pasar por encima de mi, y no quiero llevar mi cara llena de golpes el día de mi boda, así que controlaros (dios cuantas veces tendré que soportar estas peleas…)

Mientras Freyja iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hilda recordaba el incidente ocurrido con el francés a la vez que iba arreglándose el pelo que él mismo le había alborotado al echarle aquel polvo de diamantes por su precioso cuerpo.

-(malditoo maldito esto no quedara así…, ese Camus me ha dado bien fuerte…, ayy me ha dado bien…, desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte…)-toc toc-…Hilda soy yo abre la puerta…

-Ahh que pronto llegaste,…, apenas estaba acabando de cerrar la maleta…, bien ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Porque tanto interés en irme hoy contigo al palacio…?cuando me llamaste no lo podía creer…irme al palacio donde supuestamente estará Siegfried, el hombre que jamás podría verme en una eternidad –con tono irónico –

-Ahh deja de decir tonterías…y tráeme unos algodones con desinfectante que me he caído en tus escaleras…

-Si… ¿estas bien…? (vaya no soy la única que me meto tortas en esa dichosa escalera…)

-referente a lo de tu guerrero en este tiempo comprendí que tal vez exagere al respecto…, discúlpame hija mía, todo lo que hago es por tu bien créeme…, quiero que vengas hoy porque tu eres una experta en organización de eventos y me ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda…

-Bueno…tan de repente…, me extraño la verdad (loca maniaca… cálmate…haz teatro venga Hil lo haces muy bien…)

-ya ves…, hoy vienen a tomar medidas del vestido a Flare es la ultima prueba ¿no?…, seguramente Gerd la dejara preciosa, le he dicho a ella misma que se encargue del maquillaje y del peinado…, es una trabajadora excepcional una de mis mas leales dependientas…por cierto ¿tuvieron despedida de soltera…?

-(y ahora que le digo a esta…, seguro que lo sabe…, Gerd se lo contaría, no creo…, no se no me fío ya de nadie…) pues mira… la verdad es que…siiii

-Ahh me lo temía que harías de las tuyas, jjj, pero porque esa carita no pasa nada, me lo imagine…por cierto me dijo Gerd que te dejaste allí el anillo en la caja fuerte de la tienda y bueno te lo regreso por si te olvidas de él…, haz de llevarlo en la ceremonia como símbolo de mi amor por ti…, es precioso ¿no crees…?

-(ohh no…mierda…Hilda… has dicho un taco…no no modérate…, bueno en el subconsciente se perdonan…pero ¡porque! estoy harta de que quieran manipularme con anillos, ahh me lo ha traído para que no pueda conectarme con mi padre...si supiese que no me ha dicho como eliminarte se reiría de mi en mi cara aun mas … )Ohhh si mi anillo…, lo olvide allí , lo siento … - a la vez que le daba con el algodón mas y mas fuerte sobre la herida de sus labios –

-Ahhhh…déjame…ya sigo yo sola…anda ¡vámonos ya!

Antes de marcharse se quedo mirando a lo lejos desde la ventana a su fiel amigo Camus como daba pequeñas lecciones a sus pequeños tal como previamente le había prometido.

-¿Qué miras…?

-Yo nada…, es Camus le esta enseñado a mis caballeros de primaria…

-ahh si me entere de que lleva días aquí… ay ay no se como decírtelo pero no es propio que tu invites a hombres a este palacio, recuerda que eres una…

-¡sacerdotisa…si lo se!...lo siento pero es que mis pequeños necesitaban lecciones…y no sabia que iban a regresar lo demás guerreros, es solo eso, mañana mismo regresara tras la ceremonia al santuario… ¿nos vamos?-con lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos -

-Ayy vamos…, no me llores me partes el alma ¿Qué te pasa ?¿sensible por la boda quizás ?-dándole un abrazo –

-Si…sera eso además estoy en esos días…, y bueno… (Esto es peor que el beso de judas…)

-Ahh me alegra tanto que estés en esos días…, eso significa que aun ese Camus no te dejo embarazada ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas…? Camus seria incapaz de tan solo tocarme sin mi consentimiento…

-no estés tan segura de eso, a mi intento forzarme hace años atrás, y te digo por experiencia que no me gusta que este tan cerca de ti es una mala influencia…

-(mira quien fue a hablar…) mira Freyja sigo siendo la misma pura y virginal sacerdotisa de siempre ¿satisfecha?

-No te enfades (mejor me callo puede sospechar algo…ahh no creo esta mosquita muerta no se da cuenta de nada…) bueno bueno…perdóname hija…ay es que te quiero tanto que de pensar que algún caballero pudiese abusar de ti…-suspirando levemente -

-No creo que Camus sea esa clase de hombre, pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mi… (¿Cuándo acabara esto…?esto esta pudiendo conmigo misma…no hago mas que llorar como una tonta…)

-Vamos otra vez llorando…, dejemos el tema de ese caballero, ni que te fueras para siempre de tu palacio, mañana tras la ceremonia estarás aquí recordando lo hermosa que iba Flare, se que es duro separarse de tu hermana, pero piensa que todos en esta vida nos tenemos que sacrificar de una u otra forma… ¿ya te despediste de ella…?

-Si,…, ya la veré mañana…en cuanto a lo del sacrificio te doy toda la razón, de una u otra forma todos nos sacrificamos en esta vida…, siempre que tengas la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo ese sacrificio …porque sin sentimientos ni ilusión por los demás no hay nada por lo que luchar ni por lo que vivir …

-Claro, claro palabras muy sabias (estupida…) en cuanto llegues te tengo preparada tu comida favorita…, estas muy flacucha últimamente ¿te alimentas bien?

Camino a palacio Hilda miraba a Freyja con ojos de asombro, muy apenados por el cariño falso que le daba la diosa del amor en el olimpo helado, aun no se explicaba como era posible que pusiese seguir actuando ante ella como si nada hubiese sucedido, esto para Hilda era sin duda unos de los golpes mas duros de toda su existencia, cada vez tenia menos fuerzas para luchar contra todo y todos.

Mientras tanto en el santuario la diosa Atena presidía la mesa redonda de los caballeros de oro.

-caballeros ¿estáis todos…?

-Bueno a excepción de…

-Aioria…, hasta ahí llego…, se que están en Asgard Camus, Milo y Mü…

-Discúlpeme…

-este tío es tonto –dándole Saga una colleja –

-¡Saga…! Esto es serio…

-discúlpeme…

-Aioria a escondidas de la diosa le propicio una más fuerte –

-serass cabron…¡maldito gato ¡me hiciste daño…con ese puño tuyo…!

-¡Saga fuera de la reunión...! Esto pasara para los que no me toman en serio… ¿alguno mas desea irse a darle compañía?

-todos callaron ante la advertencia de la diosa –

-¿pero…?fue este…, uhhhh me voy…-salio muy enojado tirando la tunica blanca que llevaba puesta –

-Estamos aquí reunidos…

-jjj parece una boda ¿no crees Shaka…?

-Le decía Afro por lo bajini…

-¡cállate pescadilla (nota :esto es de Eli no lo pude evitar gome gome …)no ves que nos van a echar a nosotros también …

-Anda no te hagas el duro…mira que escuche por ahí que eres medio gay como yo… ¿quieres que te cambie el pelo de color…? ¿Que tal moreno ?ayy te parecerías al propio Hades…, como me pone ese dios…, en la ultima publicación de la revista cosmos-politan salía bellísimo…en la entrevista del dios del mes…esta como quiere el condenado…

-¿queeee…?¿Porque me sientan siempre a tu lado…?¿Atena ¿ lo hará a posta ?a mi que me importan esas idioteces …¡cámbiate tu el pelo gilipollas!...no me deja oír nada …

-ahhhhhhhh Afro comenzó a llorar…-

-¿Qué pasa caballero de piscis…?-dijo la diosa Atena.

-Nada discúlpeme, creo que voy a ir a hacerle compañía a Saga no me encuentro bien…

-Vaya… ¿alguien mas va a ausentarse…?(a este paso me voy a ir yo misma –con dos gotas sobre su cabeza -)

-empecemos con la reunión…-dijo Shaka… ¿que ocurre en Asgard…?

-gracias Shaka por tu apoyo incondicional en estos casos …, el tema es mas grave de lo que todos pensamos ,veréis por mediación de Camus estamos en alerta pues ni sabemos si Hilda de Polaris y su reino necesitaran de nuestra ayuda, la cual se encuentra en medio de una guerra santa que en breve dará comienzo , en principio todo esta controlado , pero no debemos de bajar la guardia hay una trilogía de dioses contra todo el olimpo , no solo helado si no también contra el celestial por conquistar el universo .

-¡el olimpo helado es la puerta hacia el propio Zeus…!-dijo de nuevo Shaka, los dioses Hades y Tártaro jamás habían luchado juntos, si uno es el encargado del inframundo el otro es del infierno, la parte mas profunda del Hades, cubierto por tres capas de noches, en cuyo pozo viven los titanes encerrados y son custodiados por el gigante Hetaconquiros…, seria un gran peligro que ambos dioses se uniesen…, los mas poderosos dioses de la oscuridad juntos contra todo el olimpo…

-vaya Shaka tu si que sabes sobre estos dioses, ¿los has visto alguna vez…?-dijo Aioria -

-No en persona pero se de su inmenso poder… ¿no es asi Atena?

-En efecto Shaka, esos dos dioses juntos podrían destruir al propio Zeus, no solo con los titanes que aguarda Tártaro en su pozo, si no también por los Jotuns, que guarda Eir en el olimpo helado,…, si ambos titanes son liberados no hay nada que hacer por nuestros dioses…, ya que Freyja los esta ayudando, por medio de la sangre de Hilda entraran en el olimpo y através de este llegaran al otro olimpo celestial donde se encuentra Zeus al mando…

-¿Cómo es posible que unos titanes puedan derrotar a los propios dioses…?-dijo Shura.

-En efecto caballero , veréis , el claro ejemplo lo tenéis enfrente vuestra , yo misma soy la reencarnación de la disa Atena ,pero ahora mismo podrían acabar conmigo con tan solo un golpe mortal , pues ante todo soy una humana y sangro como todos vosotros …, sin embargo si estuviese en forma de espíritu en el olimpo me convertiría en una diosa inmortal por los ataques , no sangraría ni nunca jamás nadie podría hacerme algún mal , excepto los titanes , ellos son los únicos que podrían matarme , tienen ese poder , por ello es que cada olimpo encerró hace miles de años a los titanes fuera del alcance de cualquier peligro …, y lo mas peligroso del dios Tártaro , es que él mismo es el encargado de estar al mando de ellos en el olimpo celestial , y por medio del dios Hades atravesarían el inframundo en un instante hasta llegar al trono supremo …

-Si que es seria la situación, no solo Asgard esta en peligro, si no toda la tierra –dijo albeldarán –

-como siempre…, la tierra en peligro, para variar –dijo DM

-Por ahora nos vamos a limitar a esperar ordenes de los caballeros que allí se encuentran, os necesito listos en caso de tener que ir rápidamente hacia allí, la ceremonia será mañana y será donde la diosa Freyja va a actuar , pero necesito que algunos caballeros se queden en el santuario para protegerlo , en caso de ir a luchar …

-¡cuente con nosotros Atena!-dijeron todos a la vez.

-no esperaba menos, ahora me retiro he de ir a rezar y advertir al olimpo de lo que puede ocurrir…

A la salida de la sala de reunión estaba Saga apoyado junto la pared con una cara de enfado evidente, ni siquiera Afrodita le dirigió la palabra, estaba atemorizada de tan solo verlo justo cuando la diosa pasó por delante de ellos…

-Me habéis demostrado que no me tenéis ningún respeto, para una vez que convoco una reunión…-dijo la diosa enojada –

-Atenaaa…yo…de verdad no me encontraba bien… –dijo Afrodita

-¿y tu Saga que excusa me vas a poner…?-marchándose del lugar y pasando por delante del santo ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Mierda…! Voy a matar a ese Aioria por su culpa he quedado mal ante la diosa…-dando un puñetazo contra la columna…

-nene contrólate que vas a tirar el templo…,y yo por culpa de Shaka ,…, nunca me habían llamado gilipollas …

-AHH no…pues es lo que eres: ¡gilipollassss!-Y saga se marcho de aquel lugar hacia sus aposentos.

-¿Qué paso hermano…?-dijo Lena

-¡Déjame mocosa, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo ahora…!

-se lo tiene bien merecido que lo echaran de la reunión, eso por chulear de su rango como caballero…-dijo Eli.

-¿y tu eres tonta no afrodita…?-dijo Saki

-¿Por qué…? …No no quiero mas insultos por hoy ya es suficiente…

-porque para una vez que puedes ser útil y contarnos lo que ocurría en esa reunión vas y te sales voluntariamente…-dijo Eli

-Shaka me llamo gilipollas…., solo por que le dije lo que escuche acerca de él…, sobre que era gay…uy uy si que se enojo conmigo…

-A mi madrina nadie la insulta…, se va a enterar ese…,-dijo Lena -

-Pues haberle dicho de Gili nada y de polla menos porque no tengo…, bueno perdón aló mejor si que tienes… (Saki mejor cállate un poco…)na na olvídalo es una tontería de parvulario que yo decía …

Justo cuando Shaka salía de la reunión iba junto a Aioria hablando acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

-entonces quedamos a esa hora ¿no?

-Si…, espero que así el entrenamiento sea mas eficaz…-dijo Shaka-

-Hasta luego chicas…-dijo Aioria con una enorme sonrisa justo cuando pasó por el lado donde estaba Lena –

-ay dios, vieron vieron que sonrisa solo dedicada hacia mi solita…-otra vez tenia dos enormes corazones sobre sus ojos –pero se le paso fugazmente la felicidad al ver a Shaka –

-¡oye tu a mi madrina nadie la llama gilipollas…! Es muy sensible y esta, muy mal por ello…

-Dile a tu madrina que el pelo se lo va pintar su madre… ¡dejadme en paz!No estamos para bromas, ven Afro te tengo que poner al tanto…

-Uy uy esto es serio chicas…, hey Shaina ven…-dijo Eli.

-Decidme chicas…-dijo Shaina

-tu que tienes el rango de caballero de plata ¿sabes algo de la reunión…?

-No pero algo he escuchado y estoy empezando a preocuparme, tantos días ya Milo en Asgard, no me gusta nada de esto ni un pelo…

-Ya somos dos –dijo Eli

-tres –dijo Saki

-cuatro –dijo Lena

-(estas tías de que van …)-pensó Shaina .

Mientras en el Inframundo el dios Hades bajo hasta la tercera capa de noche para adentrase en los dominios de su gran aliado en esta guerra el dios Tártaro.

-hey que tal…veo que hoy tienes poco trabajo ¿Cuántas almas te han llegado como nuevas…?hoy la verdad no te he enviado a muchos pecadores…

-jjj estás en toda la razón, estaba aquí tratando de elegir en que cuerpo voy a reencarnarme para bajar un día a la tierra… ¿Qué te parece este…?tiene buenos músculos y es bien parecido ¿no? Acaso no pensaras que iba a ir en un cuerpo de un aborto…, ya que voy un rato me gustaría tener sexo con alguna humana…, hace tanto que no pruebo a una de ellas…

-vaya eliges cuerpos como si fuese la ropa que vas a llevar cada día…jjj buena idea ese asesino no esta nada mal pega con tu personalidad…, pero ya sabes que solo podrás permanecer en ese cuerpo no por mas de veinticuatro horas, o se empezaría a descomponer…, y no creo que a una humana en pleno acto sexual le gustase ver como tu miembro va poco a poco perdiendo su erección jjjjj…la dejarías insatisfecha…

-¡tu búrlate…! Como tu si tienes un buen cuerpo no tienes que estar metiéndote en cuerpos de humanos…, fuiste muy afortunado por recibir en tu nacimiento uno tan hermoso…e incluso te han elegido como el dios del mes mas atractivo , sin embargo yo soy horrendo, desde pequeño crecí en la sombra y la oscuridad marcado por las cicatrices de mi rostro, y desde que me caí en la lava hasta hoy es el infierno en el que vivo y por él que estoy al mando…, por eso odio a todo el olimpo y quiero acabar con ellos …, son dioses hermosos y delicados con voces como los mismos ángeles que no entienden el trabajo tan duro que tengo que desempeñar, siempre he estado solo apartado de la belleza , de las ninfas …, de las semidiosas …, de las humanas …

-Bueno estas a un paso de los campos eliseos, pero tu no eres muy sociable que digamos …

-Si ,una vez subí y tus ninfas salieron escandalizadas huyendo…, nadie quiere mirarme a mi rostro , les repudio …, tan solo tu en todos estos años has bajado a hacerme algo de compañía y me has acompañado a la tierra a divertirme un poco con los placeres que aquí jamás podré disfrutar …, eres el único amigo que he tenido …

-¡ten a una esclava!¿Que te parece…? …a Freyja cuando todo esto acabe…, podrías quedártela a mí no me interesa…, tengo muchas otras mujeres que tengo en el punto de mira…, además cuando seamos los señores del universo…, las tendrás rogándote que hagas con ellas lo que mas desees

-Tártaro estaba babeando por las palabras de Hades –cuando era un bebe su madre Gea lo abandono en el Tártaro pues su padre el dios Urano solo quería tener frente a él a hijos de gran hermosura, y para evitar el escándalo y burlas de sus dioses vecinos obligo a Gea a eliminar a aquellos hijos que no cumpliesen con sus expectativas , pero Gea incapaz de matarlos , los dejaba a su suerte en el infierno, y por suerte el dios Hades del inframundo los salvo, tanto a él como a los titanes hermanos del mismo , quizás para tener en el futuro un arma de destrucción tan poderosa , por lo que decidió criar al pequeño Tártaro para ser entrenado como el futuro dios del infierno así él mismo se quitaba la parte mas molesta de su trabajo señor de los jueces del infierno , dejándole la parte mas dura y cruel como era la condena de las almas que ya no tenían salvación .

-Mi madre tuvo que deshacerse de mi por culpa de Urano, mi padre pagara por lo que me hizo a mi y mis hermanos los titanes,…, están ahí encerrados solo porque se avergonzaba de tener hijos como ellos, que no son hermosos,…, no tienen el perdón de nadie…, en cuanto vaya al olimpo celestial los matare a ambos gracias a su propio amor el cual engendro a estas bestias sedientas de venganza…

-Yo intente mas de una vez de convencer a tu madre para que los liberasen, pero claro sus propios hijos podrían matarlos, eran su mayor amenaza por eso me obligo a encerrarlos alejados de todo , y bueno al verte a ti tan pequeño supe que serias el señor del infierno , no por tu aspecto , pues pasarías perfectamente como otro de los titanes , si no por tus ojos ,…, emanaban tanto odio y eras solo un bebe que no pude encerrarte o dejarte a tu suerte …

-Ese será el castigo de mis padres, el tener hijos horribles, deformes, sin ninguna cualidad celestial, la vergüenza de sus vidas…, e incluso Zeus les prohibió tener mas descendencia, pues lo único que engendraban eran titanes y gigantes tan peligrosos que podrían derrotar a cualquier dios,…, todo porque tanto mi madre como él tenían tanto poder que no eran compatibles en la cama…, me alegro que al final estén solos por no luchar junto a nosotros que éramos su verdadera familia …, durante años intentaron tener mas y mas hijos , pero solo tenían mas y mas monstruos …

-Tendrás tu venganza…, tranquilo…, aun no debes de liberarlos…, espera un poco mas, se paciente…, por cierto te queda muy bien ese traje nuevo… ¡nos vamos para la tierra…! Freyja nos espera…y de paso te quito esa tristeza con humanas hermosas ¿Qué te parece…?

-¿dijiste humanas…?

Al llegar al palacio de Freyja, Hilda estaba muy nerviosa por ver de nuevo después de tanto tiempo al único hombre que había amado en su vida, sabia ya de antemano que estaba hechizado por la diosa, pero a ella le daba igual, el tan solo hecho de cruzarse en su camino le provocaba un temor enorme, pues no sabia si con él podría disimular tan bien como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora ante la diosa.

-Ahhh llegamos… ¿vistes las nuevas orquídeas que me trajeron especialmente para mi jardín…?

-Son preciosas…, bueno Freyja estoy cansada, ¿Cuál es mi cuarto…?

-Ayy que aburrida, pensé que podríamos tomarnos un te en el jardín…, ya veo…, bueno en ese caso te llevare a tus aposentos… ¿no traerás el vestido en esa maletita…? Ayy dios hablamos de un valentino carisimooo…, tendre que ordenar que te lo planchen…, déjamelo a mi de acuerdo…

-Si si claro (la verdad que ojala que se rompiese ese vestido…, pagado con tu sucio dinero, para mi no tiene nada de valor sea de quien sea…)

Una vez recostada sobre la cama daba gracias a su padre por no encontrarse con Siegfried, pues prefería no verlo antes de marcharse al Valhalla, no quería recuerdos de él dolorosos en los brazos de otra mujer. De repente tocaron en su habitación: toc toc -(ya estamos con las molestias…ni dormir puedo un rato siquiera…) siiii

-soy yo Frey… ¿estas visible cuñada…?-el dios jabalí estaba sin parte de arriba, su pelo todo empapado tras salir de una ducha le hacia tener en su rostro una expresión mas sexy de lo normal, sus ojos azabaches y brillantes estaban mas lujuriosos que de costumbre, tan solo una toalla blanca muy por debajo de su ombligo estaba cubriendo su cuerpazo que parecía una escultura del propio Bernini.

-¿Queee…?...ya estamos con las tonterías…, déjame tranquila un rato al menos…, anda ve y vístete –apartando de él su mirada –

-no puedes soportarlo ¿verdad ?, te gusta mi cuerpo admítelo , te gustan mis ojos deseosos de tenerte en estos brazos , te gustan mis labios que quieren comerte toda tu boca …, mañana a estas horas ya tal vez si todo sale como lo hemos previsto estarás a mi merced , no sabes lo que ponen las vírgenes como tu … , solo quería demostrarte lo que te tengo preparado solo para ti …¿quieres mirar ?-quitándose la toalla con su miembro en erección –

-¡déjalo ya vale !Eres un asqueroso pervertido ¡te gusta jugar conmigo! Pues estoy harta de todo…, no puedo más, quiero que acabe todo y que me hagas lo que quieras si eso es lo que mas deseas…, pero hoy te lo suplico no me molestes, déjame al menos unas horas en paz conmigo misma …

-sorry baby tranquila…que no muerde…, pensé que así te relajarías un poco…, venga ¿Qué te dijo tu padre…?

-para colmo esa pregunta…, pues nada que mi corazón en ese momento sabría como actuar…, no mucho sinceramente…

-Se refiere sin dudarlo a tus cosmos, aun no sabes como utilizarlo apropiadamente, debes de concentrar en un punto toda tu rabia y odio, solo en ese momento saldrá a flote el poder de toda la diosa que llevas por dentro…

-No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista…

-Para eso estoy yo a tu lado protegiéndote…, estas son las instrucciones muñeca, esta tarde mi hermana tiene una reunión con el dios Hades y Tártaro, se quedaran también en el palacio a dormir con la excusa de que son amigos de la familia , mañana tras la ceremonia , tu estarás a su merced , pues nosotros dos nos iremos entre comillas de luna de miel , donde se supone que he de volver con Flare embarazada para que así tu sobrinito libere a los Jotuns ,…, pero tranquila porque yo le entregare a Flare a Hagen para que se la lleve lejos de aquí ,en ese instante yo regresaré justo para tu sacrificio que se realizara en el momento en que te quedes completamente sola, dos horas mas tarde aproximadamente he calculado, pero estate tranquila porque yo estare contigo ,tu solo deberás de concentrar toda tu rabia sobre ella , mientras que yo y Camus entre otros caballeros nos encargaremos de los otros dioses , estos al ver la imposibilidad de entrar al olimpo helado verán también frustrados sus planes de entrar al olimpo celestial y de organizar esa dichosa guerra,veremos entonces como mandarlos de regreso al infierno y si se ponen agresivos los mataremos sin titanes , como hombres que son ahora en la tierra lucharemos de igual a igual …, jugamos con esa ventaja , atacar de improviso es un punto que tenemos asegurado de antemano …

-Hay algo que no comprendo…, si tienen que esperar a liberar a los jotuns para acabar con mi padre y compañía, ¿como es que me sacrifican mañana mismo ?¿no deberían de esperar hasta que mi supuesto sobrino con su sangre los liberase ?de que les vale entrar allí si no tienen armas suficientes …

-tu sangre quedara congelada en una vasija sagrada, en principio solo quieren tener esa llave de entrada al olimpo, y así pasado un tiempo nadie sospecharía de ellos, pues se supone que la propia Hilda seguiría feliz en el palacio de Freyja , mientras que no serias mas que un cadáver sin una sola gota de tu sangre ,…, así su plan será mas efectivo …, ella solo quiere matarte antes de que alguien destruya tu pureza …, por eso te trajo aquí tan rápidamente , tenia miedo de Camus y de ti …

-madre mía…, si que es valiosa mi sangre…,me odio a mi misma …, y no seria mejor que me matases de una vez, si yo no existiese…quizás …todo seria mas fácil …o si yo …

-si no fueses virgen…es lo que ibas a decir ¿no?

-bueno…, estoy ya tan cansada de todo este lió de sangre, de estos dioses avariciosos y de tu hermana, que estoy por suicidarme…

-nunca lo permitiré…recuerda tu pacto hacia mi…,si haces algo en contra de tu vida habrá una maldición que hará que todo lo que anhelas en ese pacto sea inversamente proporcional a lo que no deseas …, muerte , sufrimiento , amargura …estamos de acuerdo en que si tu no le proporcionases esa llave tendrían que pasar largos años hasta conseguir otra forma de entrar , no todos los días se encuentra a la hija de Odín en la tierra , es una gran oportunidad y mas después de tantos años elaborando el plan …,por eso ella no parara hasta conseguir sus metas , es la oportunidad de encerrarla para siempre … ¡no te rindas !En tus manos esta todo Hilda…,... ahora me marcho pueden verme si tienes alguna duda estaré en mi cuarto, aunque mejor utiliza el móvil que te deje…, creo que todo esta mas que aclarado, se fuerte mañana, todo habrá acabado a estas horas y te hare la mujer mas feliz de mi harem…-dándole un abrazo muy tierno atípico del dios –

-(gracias después de todo no es tan malvado… necesitaba ese abrazo como el agua a mi sed…)

-descansa…-dijo Frey

Mas tarde Hilda salio al jardín a leer unas líneas de frases celebres de sus escritores preferidos, la cual estaba leyendo en voz alta:

"el amor es una amistad con momentos eróticos "

Antonio Gala.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no escribía poesía, que ella misma necesitaba expresar por medio de la escritura como se sentía en esos instantes, así que Hilda sujeto su pluma favorita y comenzó a escribir anotaciones en su pequeño diario:

"ESTA NOCHE DORMIRE EN UN MUNDO DE OSCURIDAD ESPERARE HASTA EL AMANECER DE MIS DIAS LEJANOS EN LOS QUE PUEDA MI ALMA ENCONTRAR LA PAZ QUE TANTO ANHELA…"

-AY –suspirando – así es justamente como se encuentra mi alma…

-¿y como se encuentra su alma…?-dijo Siegfried

-(esa voz esa voz esa voz esa voz …)-sus manos comenzaron a temblar intensamente y se le cayo el libro al suelo de un plumazo , no era dueña de sus actos , no podía pensar con claridad mas que una sola cosa en ese instante , detrás de ella estaba Siegfried el dragón guerrero que conquisto su menudo corazón –

-señorita Hilda…, tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿Cómo se encuentra…?( porque siento su respiracion tan agitada ...)

-Hilda estaba de espaldas no quería ni mirarlo –esto…, bien, muy bien, feliz de que mi hermana se case por fin, jjjj (risa nerviosa me encanta para este momentazo serás ¡idiota! Hilda…te comportas como una adolescente ...)

-me alegro, sigo con la guardia, cualquier cosa no tiene mas que decirme…

-claro Siegfried…,

En ese instante a Siegfried le dio también un vuelco al corazón, el pronunciar su nombre de la boca de Hilda lo hicieron viajar hasta una dimensión de sus recuerdos donde esa voz era la única que recordaba con una inmensa calidez.

-Siegfried… ¿eres feliz aquí con la señora Freyja…?

-si señorita…, no la molesto mas… me retiro… (Esa voz, su figura…hay algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, es un sentimiento muy fuerte…)

Freyja desde lejos observaba la reacción de su amante y fue a buscarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa…?-rodeándolo con sus brazos -.

-Nada es solo Hilda, no siento tanto odio por ella, ¿seguro que hay que matarla para conseguir nuestros planes?

-(a este hay que darle una dosis mayor, su presencia desafía mi hechizo…), creo que deberías de descansar…un poco… ¿vamos a darnos un baño termal…?tengo un tiempo antes de que lleguen dos invitados de lujo…

-para ti siempre tengo tiempo mi señora…y más si me lo pides así…-con sonrisa picara -

-(bien sigue siendo tan solo un pelele…)…pronto llegaran mis invitados Hades y Tártaro, no quiero dejarte fuera de esta reunión… ¿quieres convertirte en inmortal como yo…?

-yo…, nunca pensé en ello la verdad…, me basta con estar a tu lado…

-eso es muy halagador pero no es nada práctico, si vas a estar a mi lado eternamente no solo basta el amor…, o acaso piensas que querría estar junto a un anciano mientras yo mantendría mi belleza intacta…, para ello es necesario que seas inmortal y el dios Hades te va a proporcionar esa vida eterna a cambio solo de tu alma… ¿aceptas?

-Si tu con ello eres feliz yo también lo soy…, hare todo lo que tu dispongas…

-(perfecto aunque esta tipa me lo intente quitar no puede luchar contra mi fuerza, Siegfried es mío…, a este jamás podrás arrebatármelo maldita…además mañana solo serás un cadáver, y cuando seas un espíritu acabare contigo en el olimpo junto a toda tu familia, al final volverás a ser devorada pero esta vez por los Jotuns…, esos perros falderos a mi mando…)

- Mientras tanto Hilda permanecia aun inmovil sentada en aquel banco de madera junto a las preciosas orquideas que empezaban a cerrar sus petalos por la llegada del atardecer , y pensaba que ella era tambien una de ellas , su corazon tambien estaba empezando a arrugarse como su amor por Siegfried , aunque sabia de antemano que él no lo hacia por voluntad propia , sin embargo la impotecia que le producia verlo junto a Freyja la estaba destruyendo por completo .

CAPITULO 9 FINAL : LA ARMADURA DE ODIN .

**Sentada en aquel trozo de madera Hilda veía como su vida pasaba en cuestión de segundos, demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en un breve espacio de tiempo, había perdido al amor de su vida, había recuperado a un amigo del pasado, y había descubierto todo sobre su pasado , sus verdaderos padres eran unos dioses muy poderosos y sin embargo nada podían hacer para ayudarla en esos duros momentos, realmente ella misma era un imán ante el gran egoísmo que le rodeaba , por un lado Freyja solo la quería muerta desde el día de su adopción, como si de un animal se tratase que cuidan hasta su sacrificio final y por el otro su hermano Frey la quería únicamente por su cuerpo , ni siquiera sabia si era amor verdadero lo que sentía por ella o un simple capricho mas de tantos que se le antojaban al dios jabalí , aunque una cosa si estaba clara se había tomado demasiadas molestias por ella por una mas de sus innumerables conquistas.**

**-(bueno Hilda pareces una tonta deja ya de pensar tonterías de tu vida y espabílate…, vamos a ver si mañana haces algo bien, aun no se ni como voy a defenderme si nunca he luchado, no se ni siquiera sujetar una espada en mis débiles manos, soy inepta para la guerra…, no… no podré lograrlo…, mejor me relajo en las termas un rato…)**

**A la vez que iba caminando hacia las termas decoradas con columnas de estilo corintio, se detuvo un instante para corroborar algo impensable para ella, ver a Siegfried y a Freyja en pleno acto sexual, tal fue el impacto que le provoco ver aquella escena que decidió irse de aquel lugar a toda prisa, y solo pudo parar un instante a descansar sobre una de esas columnas e intentar recuperarse del trauma.**

**-¡dioss Odinn, papa, mama,…, Flare!…¿Por qué a mi…? , claro no era suficiente solo verlos juntos, también tenia que verlos en pleno acto, con lo inmensas que son estas termas, estoy maldecida por esa mujer…-de repente su rostro se torno sonrojado al recordar los glúteos de Siegfried y aquellos movimientos acelerados que tenia su atractiva espalda sobre el cuerpo de ella, que hacían que su dragón tatuado moviese sus alas de un lado a otro –y para colmo tiene un tatuaje , ahora comprendo porque nunca me lo enseño , ese lugar en que se lo hizo …,Hilda ya basta , basta , deja de pensar tonterías y vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana mínimo …**

**De repente unos brazos morenos con guantes espartanos sujetaron su cintura.**

**-¿Dónde vas tan rápido…, no te apetece un baño conmigo…?**

**-¿Quién sois…? –Hilda se quedo paralizada al ver como la miraban unos ojos color fuego como si del mismo infierno se tratase.**

**-hey tu pervertido ¡suéltala…!-dijo Siegfried.**

**-¿Por qué…? Esta es mi valquiria me la han preparado para mi solito…y no la comparto…-dijo Tártaro.**

**-he dicho que la sueltes o luchare contra ti aunque seas amigo de mi señora , Freyja me ha hablado de Hades y de ti, no sabia que ya habíais…llegado para el enlace , creo que te confundes de valquiria esta es la señorita Hilda de Polaris …, es decir no es un valquiria cualquiera si no una princesa de Asgard …**

**Tártaro no podía creer que debía dejar escapar a tan hermosa mujer fuera de sus garras y se lamentaba por ello, desde que bajo a la tierra no había ni un solo día que no pensase en volver a tener sexo con una humana en su nuevo cuerpo.**

**-Vale…, me retiro…, pero al menos ¿te parezco sexy como hombre…?**

**-Hilda se quedo en blanco –esto…, la verdad no eres mi tipo…**

**-¿y cual es…?**

**-A eso no te voy a contestar, hace años que los hombres para mi dejaron de interesarme –mirando con cara de despecho a Siegfried –me retiro…**

**-Vaya ni te ha dado las gracias…, si no llegas…uy uy esa mujer seria mas que mía…-babeando -**

**-(No lo comprendo la verdad, porque me molesta tanto que este mal conmigo…, por qué me molesta su mirada fría, su indiferencia, ella es mi enemiga , yo amo a Freyja , que me pasa con Hilda , que significa esa mujer en mi pasado y en mi alma …será que Freyja me oculta algo … )-llevándose las manos a la cabeza –**

**-(uy este tío esta fatal yo sigo con mi cacería…, hasta luego…)**

**-espera ¿ya llego Hades también…?**

**-Si y esta buscando a tu diosa, aunque creo que estabais muy entretenidos hace un rato …**

**-¿nos has visto…?**

**-y Hilda también…, yo me dedique a seguirla desde que vi la hermosura de esa mujer, es un lastima…, tendré que conformarme con migajas…**

**-(por eso estaba tan molesta…, no puede ser…, porque debería importarle lo que haga o deje de hacer…) tengo que hablar con ella…y no se porque…**

**-Sieg… ¿Dónde te metes…? Me dejaste sola en la terma y viniste hacia aquí corriendo ¿Qué pasa…?.Dijo Freyja.**

**-nada solo trataba de evitar que tu presa fuera devorada… ¿Qué harías mañana si su sangre no sirviese…?**

**-¿Hilda estaba aquí…?**

**-y tu amigo Tártaro también, ese hombre es lo mas parecido a un psicópata sexual que nunca halla conocido deberías de tener cuidado con él…**

**-por poco ese imbecil me arruina el plan, debería de estar Hades vigilándolo…, voy a ver que pasa…, estaré con ellos y con Frey…, por cierto lleva a ese aborto al harem de valquirias antes de que viole a una sirvienta …¡no quiero mas escándalos …!(ahora tendré que pedirle disculpas a esa …)**

**Mientras tanto Camus y Milo estaban en una de las terrazas del castillo admirando las estrellas junto a una botella de vodka.**

**-ayyy que gran amiga es esta botella… ¿no crees Camus…?-dijo Milo.**

**-Si la verdad, no habla, solo te escucha sin pedirte nada a cambio y por si fuese poco te da alegría a medida que te la bebes,…, y así puedes ahogar las penas en ella…**

**-Guauu que bohemio….¡ehh tu Muuu…!Vente un rato aquí con nosotros…estamos celebrando que mañana nos vamos…al santuario…**

**-oye Milo si dices mi nombre así no subiré jamás, no soy una vaca sabes…**

**-vale vale…esta sensiblon jjjj eso es de reparar tantas armaduras…anda y repara tu corazón que este también esta atontado con las tías…**

**-¿Cómo lo aguantas, Camus…?**

**-Hey que tal Hagen…, únete a la fiesta…-dijo Camus.**

**-bien y mañana por fin es el día, ¿Cómo pensáis**

** entrar en la fiesta del enlace…?**

**-Si lo supieras te reirías…, pero creo que será eficaz, vamos a entrar de incógnito eso esta claro…, solo te digo que el caballo de Troya no es nada en comparación…**

**-me asustáis…pero confió en vosotros…**

**-debemos de estar unidos todos los caballeros…si unimos fuerzas dos dioses no son nada… ¿Quiénes vienen a luchar de tus hombres…?**

**-En principio todo, aunque me da que Alberich nos puede traicionar de nuevo…, ha salido muy temprano y aun no ha regresado…**

**-ese tío no me gusta un pelo –dijo Milo.**

**-Esta bien, le echaremos un vistazo…, de todas formas no sabe nada de nuestros planes…, no sabe nadie mas que nosotros realmente como es de grave la situación…, es una pena porque tiene a una hermana y una madre indignas de él …**

**-bueno tampoco es seguro es solo una corazonada…, chicos me retiro es muy tarde y nos espera un día duro…**

**-¿vas con Flare …?espero que celebres su despedida por todo lo alto …¿si necesitas un boy ya sabes ,soy experto …**

**-No lo dudo quedo muy impresionada contigo…jjjj**

**-Estoy alegre de luchar junto a mis leales amigos…, os quiero mañana muy cerca de mi, sobre todo a ti alacrán…**

**-descuida necesito un poco de adreladlina estaba ya aburrido de tanta paz y amor…**

**Esa noche los tres dorados estaban mas unidos que nunca en una guerra que jamás hubiesen imaginado tener en sus apacibles vacaciones .**

** El gran día ya era un hecho, Gerd había llegado la primera al palacio para preparar a la bellísima novia .La acompañaba su inseparable galán Julián, rey de los océanos en otra vida pasada no tan lejana.**

**-¡glupsss quedaste…espera quedaste…!(Esta horrible…definitivamente lo mío no es la peluquería…)**

**-¿Qué me hiciste Gerd…? ¿Por qué te ríes de mí…?-dijo la pobre de Flare al ver su peinado un poco extraño…**

**-jjj nada es que creo que te queda el pelo un poco raro… porque no lo dejamos como estaba antes, mejor suelto…jjj-no podía disimular la diversión que le provocaba el mirarla con esa cara de enojo –**

**-para eso se quieren amigas el día de mi boda …, si mejor suelto visto lo visto ( ay si supieras Gerd que esta boda es una farsa …, el día que realmente me case con Hagen estaré realmente nerviosa y querré ser la novia mas hermosa , pero hoy me es indiferente llevar el pelo de una u otra manera…si por mi fuese no iría a ningún lado …, tan solo sacaría a mi hermana de las garras de la muerte …,¿Cómo estarás Hil …?)**

**Mientras el otro palacio también estaba rebosante de movimiento, como era la llegada de los músicos, la preparación del catering, los adornos florales…, y un sin fin de preparativos que Hilda miraba muy asustada desde la ventana de su habitación, pues ya si se acercaba el momento culminante, el momento de la verdad, si podría o no salvar a sus seres queridos de la mente perversa de una diosa corrompida por el poder.**

**-¿nerviosa…?pareces la propia novia jjj –le sujeto la cintura por detrás el dios Frey vestido con una túnica dorada (parecía un poco a Rapel…en España un vidente muy extraño…)**

**-Ayy… ¡me asustaste…!parece que no pierdes oportunidad de martirizarme…**

**-Yo a ti martirizarte…, en mi vida, solo quiero y deseo que por fin tengamos nuestra propia boda en el Vallhala…**

**-¡no me digas que ese es tu traje de novio…! jjjj yo contigo en mi vida me casare y menos con esa túnica absurda…**

**-perdona soy un Dios también de los elfos y del bosque y esos seres me han regalado el traje de mi enlace es un ofrecimiento y no puedo rechazarlo querida…, además hace juego con mi jabalí que por si no lo sabias es dorado…, pero bueno me alegra que te divierta un poco…, al menos así calmo un poco tu ansiedad…**

**-¿ese bichejo va también a tu enlace…? Te lo repito mil veces… ni loca me casare en mi vida contigo a que sea mi dama de honor…**

**-en todo caso jabalí de honor…, ya en serio ¿estas mas relajada…? Ya sabes no pierdas los nervios todo esta planificado como lo hablamos ayer y por ahora no hay cambios , voy a arreglar algunos detalles , ya nos veremos dentro de un rato dispuestos a empezar una vida en común mi sacerdotisa …-besándole la mano delicadamente –**

**Hilda le miro aun desconfiada mientras el dios se alejaba arrastrando aquella ridícula túnica y suspiraba al ver a Siegfried a través del reflejo de su cristal como daba algunas instrucciones a los soldados que se encargarían de la seguridad del enlace. En ese mismo instante Siegfried se percato de la mirada penetrante de la sacerdotisa y al igual que ella suspiro levemente sin comprender el porque de su acción, quizás el poder de la diosa no podría por mas tiempo contener aquel amor que llevaba dentro de él por tantos años atrás.**

**La diosa Freyja estaba colocándose unos pendientes de brillantes al mismo tiempo que también daba los últimos retoques al dios Hades y al dios Tártaro sobre su maquiavélico plan.**

**-y bien ¿Quién se la va a cargar…?**

**-A mi no me miréis…yo me la cargaría pero de otra forma jjj –dijo Tártaro que poco a poco tenia que agarrarse uno de sus ojos por la descomposición lentamente de su supuesto cuerpo humano –**

**-¡serás imbecil…!-dijo Hades…, espero que lo haga tu lacayo…**

**-¿Siegfried? , a mi no me importaría, es mas me encantaría… pero no confió en él, últimamente esta muy extraño, muy ausente, me desafía a mis propios poderes…, la presencia de esa…**

**-No debiste traerla por tu ego de mujer al palacio hasta hoy mismo…, ha sido muy imprudente por tu parte…, pero bueno yo mismo la degollare, no es la primera vez que mato a una hermosa mujer , una pena enorme , pero merece la pena ¿no creéis …?**

**-Si siiii…babeando el dios Tártaro…**

**Por fin los invitados estaban llegando a su destino final, primero llegaron grandes celebridades del país de Asgard, y de la ciudad de Nevirt, grandes personajes de la vida política y social allí se estaban dando cita, la TV también se hacia eco de la noticia y un alubión de fotógrafos estaban esperando la aparición de su princesa.**

**En el santuario todos estaban atentos observando las noticias del lejano Asgard muy sorprendidos del poder económico que manejaba la diosa del amor.**

**-¡joder…! –dijo un sorprendidísimo Kanon…, menudo pivon esa Freyja y esta forrada… ¡vaya partidazo…!Una pena tener que encerrarla en el olimpo por siempre…**

**-¡respeta a Atena…! Ese vocabulario…, no aprenderás jamás…, no dejare que vuelvas a irte junto a Milo cuando regrese, solo se te pega lo malo…, (espero que todos regresen bien…)-dijo Saga.**

**-Tranquilos no hay de que preocuparnos, Milo, Mu y Camus son dorados suficientes para tumbar a esos impostores… ¿Qué pensáis Atena…? –dijo Aioria.**

**-Creo que hay que tener fe…, chicos vamos a rezar y a enviarles nuestros cosmos y nuestra fuerza desde el santuario, ¡que nadie nos interrumpa…!**

**-Si yo me encargo cerrare la puerta sagrada…-dijo Shaka.**

**-¿Qué pasa Shaka…? ¿Por qué cerráis la puerta sagrada…? ¿Otra reunión…? –dijo Lena.**

**-no pasa nada, es solo por las cosechas, vamos a rezar para tener un buen año, no os preocupéis tanto chicas e iros de compras o por ahí a divertiros un rato en vez de vigilarnos todo el día … -cerro la puerta -**

**-¿cosechas…? Desde cuando somos agricultores en el santuario…ay estos de nuevo se andan con secretitos…-dijo Eli.**

**-A mi me suda, me largo del santuario para siempre, esto esta infectado de hombres que no son mas que basura…-dijo una Saki muy agitada –**

**-¿queeee….? No tu te quedas aquí, y como me llamo Lena al final seremos cuñadas, te lo prometo…, mira si no eliges a otro, vale… jjj (risa nerviosa) tengo tantos hermanos….**

**-nena, ella quiere a su barbie…-dijo Eli –mírame a mi Saki yo no me voy del santuario y al paso que voy creo que estoy enamorada del novio de tu barbie el ken Mu-**

**-¡Hildaaaaa…! ¿Estas ya lista…?**

**-espera Freyja…este vestido no me entra…, (dios he engordado…, eso es de comer tanto para poder estar fuerte con esto de la sangre…aunque me da igual…estoy harta de los estereotipos…)**

**-Voy a entrar…**

**-Tu misma… (Se creerá que me voy a suicidar o algo…esta gilipollas… ¡no de nuevo digo tacos…!)**

**-Ahhh era eso…, espera te ayudo…, como es posible que no te entre el vestido…, tu no estarás embarazada ¿no? siempre has sido muy delgada y ahora tienes pancita…**

**-bueno no quería decírtelo…pero si, me has descubierto…**

**-Freyja se desmayo inmediatamente en el suelo –**

**-(me tienes mas harta…), ¿estas bien mama…?**

**-es una broma… ¿no…?**

**-pues claro…, te lo tomas todo muy a pecho…**

**-¡no juegues con eso…! Seria un gran escándalo…, me vas a matar de un infarto…**

**-(ojala…) bueno la verdad que si tu amigo ese ayer me hubiese pillado por banda alo mejor ahora si estaría embarazadísima…**

**-estooo quería disculparme contigo por ello, es un dios un poco…, bueno,…**

**-da igual por suerte Siegfried estaba allí para salvarme…, una vez mas…**

**-Ahh claro tan leal…una vez más, si querida es una suerte poder contar con un caballero así…**

**-Si…una suerte… (Para ti…)**

**-Bueno con la cháchara ya estas lista…, preciosa Hilda, pareces otra novia…**

**-Si estoy divina… (Este vestido del diablo me aprieta tanto que parece que mi alma se rompe en dos…)**

**-Querida que hermosas estáis ambas –dijo Od el marido de Freyja.**

**-cariño, gracias…, espérame abajo ¿si?**

**-Od muchas gracias…hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos…-dijo Hilda.**

**-ya sabes que viajo mucho…, pero me apetecía estar también un poco mas por estas tierras , no paso demasiado tiempo con mi esposa y me la pueden robar… jj es demasiado bella …**

**-claro jjjj haces bien de vigilarla…-dijo Hilda mirando a su madre adoptiva con ganas de arrancarle sus ojos color esmeralda -**

**-Ayy que gracioso es mi maridito…-(viejo asqueroso…te odio…tenias que regresar tan pronto…)-pensó Freyja.**

**-(pobre Od…, y pobre Freyja…casarse con el hombre al que no amas debe de ser terrible, pero eso no le da derecho a tratar así a las personas…y menos en tomar venganza contra mi padre, el dialogo debe de ser la supremacía de los pueblos…)**

**-(esta noche morirás también tu bastardo…)-pensaba Freyja mientras su marido Od bajaba las escaleras.**

**Mientras en el jardín Siegfried al mando de la seguridad no paraba de pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia la sacerdotisa desde que había llegado, ya que poco a poco se tornaban más dulces y calidos.**

**-(¿Qué me pasa…? Dios…mis ojos no pueden parar de…mirarla…es…un…ángel…esta…esta…esta preci…osa…)-Siegfried quedo anonadado de la enorme belleza que desprendía su antigua señora -**

**Hilda llevaba un vestido largo color rosado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando la sensualidad de sus caderas al caminar que junto con el escote de su pecho provocaban la libido de cualquier hombre que allí estuviese presente.**

**-(Ahí esta ese imbecil…, desde que lo vi ayer no paro de pensar que quizás no merece mi amor…, no se si esta embrujado o es un cuento…, su mirada es igual que la que tenia en Asgard…,y en cuanto a mi se refiere no ha cambiado nada, este Camus lo mismo me ha dicho que esta embrujado para consolarme, claro es eso, quizás nunca le guste , me hice ilusiones absurdas …y sin embargo …¿Por qué me mira con esa cara de payaso …?)**

**Freyja iba de la mano de su marido y se estaba percatando de la mirada fija que Siegfried no podía evitar hacia la princesa asgardiana , por muchos hechizos que le hiciese , interponerse entre ellos en las distancias cortas era mas que imposible .**

**-señorita esta realmente…hermosa, lo siento tanto pero…, pero no puedo parar de mirarla… (Sus ojos, su olor…es como si al hacer el amor con Freyja lo estuviese haciendo con ella…)**

**-(este tío me esta empezando a poner nerviosa…, nunca pensé que un vestidito así fuese a provocar tanto a la diosa… jjj bueno 1 a 0 Freyja nada mal…, tu misma me diste el dinero para comprármelo y tu misma me has obligado a metérmelo, 2 a 0 jjj, tus armas ahora son mis armas…)-Esto… gracias Siegfried, la verdad no soy mujer de llevar este tipo de vestidos, me alegra de que te guste …, tu también estas muy guapo …, perdón muy elegante quería decir …**

**-aja aja…y yo el novio ¿Cómo estoy…?-dijo Frey bastante encelado-**

**-Bueno ya sabes lo que opino de tu túnica…**

**-Vamos no te alejes mucho de mi ,no te olvides que te vienes conmigo al vallhalla solo en billete de ida …a ver que te crees ehhh, por cierto Siegfried tiene razón estas impresionantemente bella…-diciéndole al oído Frey a Hilda -**

**-Si que pesados todos…, impresionantemente pesados…, me voy un rato sola a esperar que me degollen…, al menos moriré bella ¿no?**

**Todos esperaron ansiosos a la novia que hizo acto de presencia en el templo sobre las 12 de la mañana. La princesa Flare con un vestido de corte medieval y muy sencillo se acercaba lentamente hacia el altar visiblemente emocionada –desde aquí informa Jaime Peñafiel para BBC – (va por ti Eli jjj)**

** -(tu si que estas linda Flare…al verte me dan todas las fuerzas necesarias para destruir a quien intente hacerte daño…te quiero tanto hermosa…)-pensó Hilda.**

** -La novia iba junto del brazo de Hagen, uno de sus caballeros mas allegados –aquí corto la conexión desde Asgard –y así comenzó la esperada ceremonia…**

**Estamos aquí reunidos … … … ….**

**Frey ¿quieres tomar como esposa a Flare…?**

**-Pues claro, quien no la tomaría como fuese…-mirada seductora-**

**-La gente comenzó a reírse –**

**-(es de lo que no hay jjj )-pensaba Hilda –**

**-eso es un ¿si?-le volvió a preguntar el reverendo.**

**-un si muy obvio…reverendo…**

**-y usted señorita Flare ¿deseáis tener a este hombre como legitimo esposo…?**

**-Si (aunque eso de legitimo…)**

**-si alguien esta en contra de este matrimonio que hable ahora o…**

**-disculpe reverendo –dijo Freyja –mire le pago el doble si esta parte se la salta ¿si?**

**-aja aja bueno… decía que ya pueden hablar y darles la enhorabuena porque los declaro marido y mujer.**

**Frey aprovecho la ocasión para propinarle un beso muy intenso de lengua a su esposa, aunque sabia que no tenia demasiados derechos sobre ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo.**

**-(hombres….)-decía entre si Hilda-(mas tarde tras el banquete se supone que Frey entregara Flare a Hagen, quien la sacara de este lugar sana y salva, la gente en cuestión de dos horas se marcharan y quedare a merced de estos asesinos…, bueno ya queda menos…y aun mi padre no me envía una señal de lo que puedo hacer ante esta situación…)**

**-¡enhorabuena…! Seréis tan felices…traedme pronto sobrinitos ehhh…-dijo Freyja victoriosa.**

**-Enhorabuena Frey…-dijo el dios Hades.**

**-Gracias…, y tu ¿Cuándo piensas dar el paso…?**

**-Las mujeres solo dan problemas…, por ahora quiero ser libre,- tráela pronto embarazada ya sabes porque no –mirándolo desconfiado-**

**-descuida…, no será por mi que vuestro plan falle…**

**-eso espero por tu bien y el de tu hermana…si hay algún problema no dudare en huir el primero…, no quiero problemas con dos olimpos a la vez…Zeus podría destrozarme…, quiero garantías antes de arriesgar ¿comprendes no?**

**-por supuesto…, disfruta de la fiesta y despreocúpate de todo…**

**-Freyja querida, necesito hablar un instante contigo, ¿me permites un baile con tu esposa Od…?-dijo el dios Hades.**

**-Hades…, ya empezamos…,jjj acabo de llegar y te roban de mi lado …,esta bien solo uno pero muy corto …**

**-claro Od…, deja que disfrutemos también los demás dioses de esta hermosura de esposa que el olimpo helado te proporciono...-dijo el dios Tártaro.**

**-Mas bien fueron sus padre quienes me dieron su mano...Odin siempre estuvo en contra de ese matrimonio, si fuese por él...-dijo Od.**

**-Vaya Odin es un dios con muchos enemigos por lo que veo...**

**-es debido a la influencia de su esposa Frigg, ya sabes que era una humana..., y se ha llenado de sentimentalismos absurdos..., de hecho Freyja y yo estamos desterrados del olimpo por infringir algunas normas, a mi me da igual vivir en la tierra que allí, la verdad sea dicha..., yo tampoco soy un dios muy poderoso y no quiero problemas con el olimpo...**

**-(pues los que vas a tener son pocos...si supieras)**

**-¿que pasa Hades...? se prudente..., me vas a marear con tantas vueltas...**

**-estamos bailando ¿de que te quejas...?bien iré al grano, tu hermano queda fuera de esto, no me gusta...**

**-¿Cómo...?**

**-lo he estado observando desde que llegue y ha tenido varios encuentros con Hilda a escondidas...**

**-¡no es posible ...!**

**-No me gusta su mirada, voy a mandar a Tártaro a seguirlo hasta asegurarme que se va en el vuelo a Paris con Flare...**

**-Te lo advierto si algo sale mal no dudare en matar a quien sea incluso si eres tu o tu hermanito...**

**-yo jamás te traicionaría sabes la de años que llevo con este plan...es necesario la ayuda de Frey si no no podremos liberar a los Jotuns..., la sangre de ese niño es indispensable como la de Hilda lo es para entrar en el olimpo..., no creo que haga ninguna tonteria ...**

**-mas le vale que cumpla con su parte, si no lo obligare como sea..., la verdad querida que seas estéril es un gran problema...**

** -Flare enhorabuena...-dijo Hilda**

**-Gracias hermana, todo ira bien ya veras –susurrándole al oído –**

**-Hagen cuídala mucho, por cierto ¿y Camus...?**

**-no lo se ni yo créeme Hilda...**

**-Estos caballeros de Atena están tan locos ¿Cómo piensan entrar...?**

**-Dijeron algo así como de un caballo troyano...**

**-¡un caballo troyano!-**

**-SHHHHHHH podrían oírla señorita Hilda**

**-Si es cierto Hagen..., ¿como haran para colarse con las medidas extremas de seguridad ? **

**-Bueno ahí tenemos a nuestro caballo de Troya ¿Qué os parece...?**

**-¡Es la tarta nupcial...!-dijo Milo**

**-por eso me habéis vestido de camarero –dijo Mu**

**-Claro que buena idea Camus a Mu no lo conocen y el podrá darnos instrucciones de cuando podemos salir, nos esconderemos bajo ella...-dijo Milo**

**-Me va a salir muy caro haber venido a Asgard...**

**-Tranquilo si todo sale bien Hilda te dará una buena recompensa...**

**-Falta me hace, el crucero de Elissare me ha dejado arruinado aun tengo que pagarle a Shaka...**

**-Señorita Hilda... ¿le apetece un baile conmigo...?**

**-Sieg..., yo bueno..., esta bien...-sonrojándose -**

**Siegfried la tomo de la cintura y la llevo al paso del balls que estaban tocando, mientras Hilda pensaba que aquello era mas que un sueño, sentía el pecho de su amado mas cerca que nunca y su corazón estaba acelerándose a mil por hora, sentía que no había nadie en aquel salón mas que ellos dos solos y la música era la única presencia que guiaba sus pasos.**

**-(como te amo ..., si supieses cuanto tiempo he perdido ...si volviera atrás ...ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer mas que protegerte ...se muy feliz Siegfried siempre te esperare en mi corazón y veré tu rostro al hacer el amor junto a Frey...por mas que sea de él siempre seré tuya ...)**

**-(como he podido odiarte...acabo de darme cuenta de que esa mujer me tenia hechizado...aquella noche en la habitación me beso y hasta hoy no he recordado nada...he vuelto Hilda soy yo Siegfried...)**

**Tal era el amor de Siegfried por la sacerdotisa que su entrepierna se activo de inmediato ante la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al suyo, mas que un balls estaban bailando un baile muy pegadizo y todo el mundo los estaba observando .Hilda estaba notando la virilidad del dragón y no se lo podía ni creer.**

**-Esto...bueno Siegfried todos nos están mirando...mejor...bueno me retiro...**

**-que miren Hilda...-era la primera vez que la llamaba así de esa forma tan autoritaria por su nombre y sus ojos estaban más celestes que de costumbre mostrando realmente todo lo que su corazón sentía por ella-**

**-(no es posible...este hombre es mi Siegfried...será que volvió a ser de nuevo mi caballero...el Siegfried que siempre conocí...)**

**Siegfried se acerco lentamente a sus labios, las palabras sobraban en aquellos instantes.**

** -(esto es lo que siempre he querido...pero todos nos van a ver y no le conviene, Freyja podría tomar represalias contra él...no ,no puedo permitirlo aunque no dudo que seria el mejor recuerdo que podría llevarme al Valhala sin duda seria un beso de él )-¡espera Siegfried ...!,...he dicho que me retiro, discúlpame pero sinceramente no creo que sea el lugar y el momento mas apropiado para estas muestras de amor,..., esto... bueno gracias por el baile...**

**-Espera Hilda , o mejor dicho señorita Hilda , puesto que aun no me he ganado su confianza al cien por cien , acaso tanto importa el lugar y el momento adecuado ...,cuando se trata de amor como el que yo siento por ti o por usted , si así lo prefiere guardando las distancias , para mi no hay ningún tipo de problema en demostrarlo, si es necesario frente al mundo entero ...,sin embargo por lo que veo usted si tiene ese problema ,por ello discúlpeme por las molestias , mis mas sentidas condolencias por el rato tan desagradable que le hecho pasar ..., ahora creo que yo también debería de retirarme ...**

**- Un momento Siegfried..., estas siendo muy egoísta por tu parte que me juzgues así de esa forma..., desde que he llegado has tenido miles de oportunidades de demostrarme lo que sentías por mi y sin embargo estabas continuamente acostándote con..., en fin a mi la verdad no me debería de importar lo que hagas o no con tu vida, pero tampoco intentes hacerte la victima..., porque sinceramente no ha sido un martirio tu estancia aquí junto a Freyja... , aunque ahora hayas despertado de ese sueño , la verdad han ocurrido tantas cosas desde que te sacrificaste por mi en Asgard , que sinceramente ya no soy la misma mujer que dejaste aquel día luchando frente a Seyya ...**

**-para mi siempre serás Hilda de Polaris, no lo olvidéis, y aunque es cierto que debería de haberte dicho lo que sentía mucho antes , tal era el respeto que te tenia que no podía siquiera mirarte fijamente a tus inmensos ojos , por miedo quizás a un rechazo inmediato...**

**-yo..., intuía que podías amarme por las innumerables muestras de cariño , pero tampoco estaba segura de tu amor por mi ,... en fin Siegfried , me alegra de que vuelvas a ser el mismo caballero noble que siempre conocí , en cierto modo has recuperado esa mirada que estaba tan perdida , pero no es el momento de hablar sobre nosotros, créeme, , nos están viendo y no me gustaría de verdad que la gente sospechase que ya no estas bajo el poder de Freyja , así que por favor te lo suplico, no vuelvas a sacrificarte por mi esta vez , te pido que cuides de Asgard , si algo llegase a pasarme , se feliz por favor, cásate con aquella mujer de la me hablabas, ten hijos , tal como algún día soñaste ,...,aun recuerdas aquellas largas conversaciones frente a la fuente de palacio ...,pues quiero que hagas exactamente eso buscar tu lugar en este mundo ...solo así yo podría ser feliz ...**

**-no hay duda de que eres una líder, porque tus palabras convencerían hasta el mismísimo diablo..., pero yo nací para servirte, a ti y a Asgard, así que por mucho que me supliques, si alguien osa a tocarte sin tu consentimiento, lo matare sin pensármelo dos veces y si con ello pierdo mi vida, la daré de nuevo por ti muy orgulloso de morir por la mujer que siempre he amado y amare,..., por la mujer de la que hablaba en aquellas largas conversaciones...**

**-bueno Siegfried, ya de verdad, volvamos, si...junto a los invitados nos hemos retirado bastante... (Es todo muy bonito pero la verdad hubiese preferido que se despertase cuando todo hubiese acabado...)**

**-estoy al tanto de todo..., no te preocupes, no permitiré que esos bastarlos te utilicen para entrar en el olimpo helado...**

**-¿queeeee...? pero se suponía que estabas hechizado..., hace un instante me has dicho que solo recordabas el ultimo beso que recibiste de ella en tu habitación...**

**-y lo estaba, pero poco a poco me acuerdo de todo lo que he vivido con Freyja y de sus conversaciones e incluso del odio que te tenia, tan solo quería matarte, sin embargo al verte cuando llegaste a palacio, el amor que sentía desde siempre por ti empezó a luchar contra mi mismo...y bueno lo demás de sobra lo sabes...me has despertado de una pesadilla...**

**-bueno entonces si lo sabes todo, sabras que debes de seguir fingiendo ser el Siegfried enamorado de Freyja, seria una ventaja... ¿no crees...?**

**-guiñándole el ojo-ya lo tenia previsto..., ahora que he vuelto seré tu mas fiel aliado, vamos a mandar al demonio a esos impresentables...**

**-bueno uno de ellos ya sabes que es el mismo demonio en persona...**

**-hablas sobre Tártaro y si no es por mi te hubiese violado..., aun estaba eclipsado por Freyja y sin embargo al sentirte en las termas me desconcentre tanto que tuve la necesidad de seguirte... ¿nos vistes...cierto?**

**-Bueno..., vi algo pero no mucho...en fin dejémoslo así..., yo tampoco soy quien para juzgarte...**

**-pero por eso estabas tan enfadada, acaso ¿tenias celos...?**

**-Yo celos..., no, claro que no...era solo..., da igual...**

**-siempre tan diplomática, creía que habías cambiado, pero sabes señorita me encanta que haya despertado celos en tu interior eso es muy bueno desde mi punto de vista...-acercándose a sus labios de nuevo -**

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí...?un baile muy largo ¿no os parece...?-dijo Freyja.**

**-esto...si Freyja estaba hablando con Siegfried de los viejos tiempos pasados en palacio..., aquellos veranos, ¿recuerdas...?junto a Camus...jjjj**

**-Ese nombre ni me lo menciones...menos en mi presencia...**

**-Ahh si me olvidaba que intento abusar de ti, que hombre tan desleal...**

**-cierto..., aun tengo un trauma..., lo veo persiguiéndome en las noches..., por ello te traje aquí, ese hombre es un peligro para cualquier mujer...**

**-(eso te gustaría a ti que te persiguiese...) Tártaro también lo es, y es tu amigo Freyja...**

**-si..., bueno hay que comprenderlo es un dios muy caprichoso..., pero volvamos a la fiesta..., hoy es un día muy feliz...**

**-sin dudarlo hoy estáis más bella que nunca –susurro Siegfried al oído de la diosa –**

**-Bueno cariño, discúlpame si no estoy contigo el tiempo que te mereces, pero mi marido me vigila..., hablamos mas tarde..., ¿si?**

**-Claro cuando desees...**

**-Heyyy Camuss ¡que calor!Estoy deseando que Mu nos de luz verde para salir de aquí abajo...-dijo Milo.**

**-suuuuuuuu esto tiene también sus cosas buenas, desde aquí abajo nos enteramos de todos los cotilleos...**

**-¿queeeeee?venga ya estas de broma ¿no?**

**-pues claro, desde cuando me interesa la vida de los demás, si incluso te ignoro a ti cuando me cuentas algo...**

**-Eso me ha dolido, créeme, mi vida es muy pero que muy interesante...**

**-si claro..., solo hablas de tías, de cómo tenían los pechos, como se movían en la cama... ¿me dejo algo?**

**-hombre mejor que lo que me cuentas tu, al menos es divertido, no todo el rato quejándote porque no puedes tener a Hilda...**

**-Ahh si pues ¿quien te escucho cuando estabas todo el día hablándome de cómo conseguir a Shaina...?**

**-sssssssssssss ¡callaros!Os van a escuchar hasta los novios –dijo Mu vestido de camarero muy elegante, con una pajarita roja en el cuello.**

**-¿Has visto tu a este...? jjjjjjjjj-dijo Milo**

**-Siiii jjjj la verdad que tiene su gracia, si salimos de esta nos estaremos riendo con nuestra botella y la partida de poker en tu templo por un buen rato...**

**-¡en mi templo...! ¿Por qué ?mejor al tuyo con tus plantitas a congelarnos...**

**-tu tienes TV de plasma...**

**-es cierto...jjjj**

**-ssssssssssssssshhh-de nuevo replico el lemuriano.**

**-vale, vale un vodka camarero tenemos sed jjjjjjjjjj –dijo Milo.**

**-(quien me mandaría a mí a meterme en este lío...)-pensó Mu**

**Tras el banquete los novios disponían a irse a un romántico viaje por Europa, hacia la ciudad del amor, Paris, sin embargo no iban a ir solos hacia el aeropuerto.**

**-ya sabes ¡síguelos!No me fío de ese Frey...-dijo Hades a Tártaro.**

**Poco a poco los invitados estaban de regreso y el jardín se veía prácticamente vació. El atardecer daba lugar a una noche que seria demasiado larga para todos.**

**-Camus los novios ya se han ido y no hay nadie..., ¿Cuándo podremos entra en acción?**

**-espera a que Mu nos lo indique, ha tenido que retirarse...**

**-Tu camarero, retira la tarta...-dijo Freyja-¡terminen de limpiar todo!**

**-Si señora...**

**-Bueno Gerd, encantada de conoceros a ambos...-dijo Hilda**

**-Gracias, nunca olvidare aquella despedida de soltera...**

**-No se porque pero me sigues pareciendo que nos conocemos de hace mucho mas tiempo –dijo Julián.**

**-A mi me ocurre igual contigo, será que en otra vida tuvimos algún tipo de conexión...**

**-sin duda..., un placer volverla a ver...**

**-Que seáis muy felices...**

**-Adiós Hilda... (Uhh estos eran los últimos invitados...que día más largo y cansado)**

**-(Ahora si estoy completamente sola..., a merced de estos..., aunque me siento mas segura con Siegfried a mi lado, pero noto una energía muy maligna a mi alrededor que junto con la oscuridad de la noche hace que sienta un inmenso pavor...)**

**Mientras en el aeropuerto.**

**-¡Hagen...! –dijo Frey (¿Dónde se habrá metido ?se supone que debería de estar aquí en el aeropuerto para recoger a Flare)**

**-¿Qué ocurre Frey...? ¿Algo va mal? –dijo una angustiada Flare.**

**-Por supuesto chicos, ¡vamos subid al avión privado! nos vamos juntos a Paris ¿Qué os parece?-dijo el dios Tártaro que tenia sujetando a Flare por la espalda con la compañía de un mini tridente-Si no colaboras Frey tu esposa no durara ni un segundo –**

**-No le harás nada...os hace falta su vientre para anidar una de vuestras garantías..., no le haréis nada...**

**-Uyyy jjjj me gustan sus ojos verdes, son preciosos...podría arrancárselos y ponérmelos en mi nuevo cuerpo, quien dijo que una mujer ciega ¿no puede darnos un bebe?**

**-aun me necesitáis a mi...para fecundar ese hijo...**

**-¿y bien? se que lo harás, si no esta princesita perderá mucho mas que sus ojos..., Frey solo tienes que dejarla embarazada no es tan difícil, si seguís así morirán poco a poco los seres que mas queréis..., hagamos un pacto si os portáis bien, Hilda no morirá, bastara un poco de su sangre para la entrada al olimpo..., ¿Qué decís? ¿Hacemos pacto de sangre?...ya sabes lo que ello conlleva soy un dios al igual que tu...**

**-¿Dónde esta Hagen? ¿Que le has hecho? ¡ Maldito!-dijo Flare.**

**-si quieres saberlo tienes que ir a avión privado...esta dentro inconciente..., estos caballeros de Asgard no son nada fuertes..., estoy abrumado por mi poder..., jjjjjjj**

**Flare salio corriendo a toda prisa hacia el avión.**

**-¡espera puede ser una trampa...!**

**-(si tuviese mi espada de la victoria maldito...estoy en sus manos...no puedo dejar a Flare sola...se lo prometí a Hilda hice mi pacto con ella)**

**Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que los últimos invitados habían abandonado la fiesta, y Hilda ya estaba preparada para lo peor.**

**-(que extraño aun no ha llegado Frey...)**

**-¿Qué tal Hilda? ¿Cansada quizás?-dijo Hades**

**-yo...**

**-realmente un día agotador...**

**-Si demasiado agotador...**

**-Lo sabes todo cierto... ¿porque andar con tonterías? ¡Vamos al grano!**

**-¿Qué debería de saber...?**

**-que hoy eres una invitada muy especial para mi...**

**-no te comprendo...**

**-Ahora que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, ¿Quién vendrá a por ti?**

**-¿Cómo...?**

**-Frey ¿quizás...? , en estos momentos, tu hermana esta a merced del dios Tártaro, y si Frey no cumple con sus obligaciones maritales con ella según lo previsto, la matara...o algo peor es un depravado ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? será mucho menos doloroso si no te mueves, una muerte dulce y suave, desangrándote poco a poco frente a la escultura de tu padre Odin...jjjjjj**

**-(no contaba con este imprevisto, este dios es mas listo de lo que pensábamos...) ¡esta bien! dejémonos de juegos..., sabia hace mucho de vuestro malvado plan..., si alguien toca a mi hermana..., yo misma le arrancare los ojos a ese Tártaro...**

**- Tranquila todo ira bien, se que Frey es un caballero y la cuidara con su vida, sinceramente le gustan mucho tus faldas para arriesgar tanto por ti..., nunca me gusto..., pero tú si y mucho, sabes seria una pena no probarte un poco antes de morir en esas condiciones...**

**-Entonces no te serviré como puerta de entrada, necesitas que sea pura... ¿comos sabes que lo soy?**

**-No me tientes, hay maneras de saberlo...-acercándose a ella –**

**-¡Hades!Ya empezasteis la fiesta sin mí...**

**-Vaya la que me faltaba, al menos no tendré que fingir mas ante ti..., maldita zorra...**

**-ese vocabulario cuídalo...no te enseñe acaso educación...déjamela a mi Hades, yo misma la matare...**

**-uy esto si es divertido una pelea entre diosas...**

**Freyja llevaba una daga en la mano y se abalanzo sobre Hilda a medida que la sacerdotisa intentaba esquivar los movimientos de la diosa.**

**-Eso es lo único que sabes hacer y yo tan preocupada por vencerte...**

**-¿Qué piensas mandarme a encerrarme al olimpo con papa y mama...?**

**-te voy a mandar de regreso junto a tus deseados Jotuns...**

**De repente la daga rozo el brazo de la sacerdotisa y este empezó a sangrar.**

**-¡vaya esa sangre es un desperdicio!Necesito que estés más quietecita...**

**-(maldita me ha dado...)**

**-¡ ahora te tengo! –La diosa encima de la sacerdotisa la tenia inmovilizada mediante uno de sus poderes y Hilda no podía moverse, a la vez que la daga estaba más y más cerca de su cuello –**

**-adiós hija mía...recuerdos a todos, pronto iremos a saludaros...**

**En ese instante un caballero fugaz como un rayo se interpuso entre Hilda y esa daga, era el mismísimo Alberich.**

**-¡que haces aquí huye Alberich!**

**-Esta vez no la traicionare señorita Hilda, anoche me vine hasta palacio para encargarme de su seguridad, no soy tan tonto como todos creen...**

**-eres mas que tonto ¡iluso!¿Que puedes hacer frente a unos dioses ?Hades encárgate de este mocoso, mándalo de regresó al Valhala...**

**-Claro con gusto...-propiciándole un puñetazo en la cara dejando a Alberich semi -inconciente en el suelo –**

**-Seguimos por donde íbamos...**

**-(van a matar a Alberichh...¡malditos sean! no quiero que muera nadie por mi..., necesito mi cosmos...necesito mi cosmos...)**

**-¿habéis visto a Hilda?**

**-no señor Siegfried, estaba en el jardín con el señor Hades..., si me disculpa debemos marcharnos ya, esta noche todos los sirvientes la tenemos libre...ehh me dejo hablando sola ¿Dónde iría tan rápido?**

**-ehh tu Milo ¿tienes ya puesta tu armadura?**

**-claro hace rato, solo estaba bebiendo algo estoy sediento...y bien ¿Dónde esta el tipo ese al que hay que reventarle la cara?**

**-eso me gustaría a mi saber, ¡vamos a buscarlos Hilda podría estar en peligro!**

**-de aquí no os movéis –dijo Od**

**-Seguid vosotros -dijo Mu**

**-¿pero...?**

**-déjalo Milo ¡no hay tiempo!**

**-Suerte Mu...dale duro**

**Pero sin propiciar palabra alguna Od golpeo a Milo en el estomago y le dio una patada a Camus en una milésima de segundo.**

**-¿Qué es esto ..?¿Como es posible...? ni siquiera lo he visto...-Dijo Camus...**

**-¿Cómo que os vais...?luchare con los tres a la vez...sois muy débiles caballeros, pensaba que me entretendría un poco mas con vosotros..., me decepcionáis...**

**-Como podéis luchar del lado de ellos, sabéis de lo que es capaz vuestra mujer, que incluso desea vuestra muerte...y aun así...**

**-¡silencio!Al dios Od nadie lo cuestiona..., desde que Odin nos hecho del olimpo se que ella siempre ha tenido deseos de venganza, y mi amor es tan grande por ella que no me importa que desee mi propia muerte o me sea infiel, la amo demasiado y se lo demostrare siempre..., como se nota que no estáis enamorados...**

**-una cosa es estar enamorado y otra muy diferente ser un gilipollas...apártate maldito...¡aguja escarlata!**

**-¡cuidado Milo se mueve a la velocidad de la luz...!-dijo Camus.**

**-vete Camus entre Milo y yo podremos entretenerlo escapa ¡ahora !Hilda te necesita**

** Mientras tanto en el yet privado, el dios Tártaro seguía intimidando a Frey por medio de continuas amenazas.**

**-¡dirección a Paris! Vamos a convivir por mucho tiempo juntos...te aseguro que traeré de vuelta a esta muchachita y a su futuro bebe...**

**-¿vas a vigilarnos hasta que la deje en estado de buena esperanza...?**

**-justamente esa es mi misión..., has hecho bien en hacer el pacto conmigo..., así tu querida Hilda podrá salvarse (iluso si supieses que a esta hora ya debe de estar mas que muerta...nunca hagas pactos con el diablo...jjj)**

**-(Eso habrá que verlo...Hilda siento no estar allí tal como planifique...es mi culpa, he pecado de ingenuo..., aunque confió en que Camus este ayudándote en estos momentos , si no jamás podré perdonármelo , pero al menos salvare a tu hermana de este loco , te lo juro ...)**

**-¡Hagen...!¡Hagen...! Respóndeme por favor –sollozando desconsoladamente –**

**-Tranquila Flare, le he tomado el pulso y aun esta vivo..., debió pillarle por sorpresa, el golpe fue en la nuca..., tranquila saldremos de esta, confía en mi ¿si? , no lo muevas demasiado...**

**-Frey tu eres un dios ¿no puedes luchar contra él?**

**-Por desgracia Tártaro es mucho más poderoso que yo, y no tengo aquí a mi más preciada espada..., en igualdad de condiciones saldríamos todos perdiendo..., prefiero luchar contra él por medio de mi inteligencia, en eso le gano con treces..., ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te hará nada..., relájate...**

**-Frey me da mucho miedo, me mira como si de verdad me quisiera arrancar mis ojos...**

**-(por desgracia es cierto...el muy loco los quiere para él...dioses así deberían de estar encerrados no hay duda de ello...)**

**-Eyy dejar ya la cháchara ¡voy al servicio, ni un movimiento en falso, si no ya sabéis, el primero en morir será el rubito ¿vale?-amenazándolo con el tridente –**

**-Flare, tengo una idea...**

**-Gracias a Odin... ¿de que se trata...?**

**-Vas a tener que seguirme el juego, lo único malo es que te voy a tener que meter mano ¿si?, voy a hacerlo lo mas real posible...**

**-¿el que vas a hacer lo mas real posibleeeee? –Flare se quedo callada ante el beso con lengua que Frey le estaba dando, poco a poco comenzó a subir el vestido de novia hasta llegar a sus sensuales pantis, los cuales comenzó a bajar lentamente mordiéndolos con sus labios a medida que iba besando sus muslos –**

**-Guauuuuuuu...¡muchacho...! Veo que por fin te decidiste..., siento estar viendo el espectáculo en primera fila, pero es necesario que compruebe que esta mujer hoy será tu mujer, asi que no te cortes por mí..., si lo haces bien llamare a mi señor Hades y le diré que no mate a tu amada Hilda... ( jjj ha caído en la trampa mas fácil de lo que yo pensaba ...me quedare una vez que este muerto con su reino de putitas valquirias jjj)**

**-(este Tártaro es un boyer asqueroso... ¿en que estará pensando Frey ?...no me gustaría tener que acostarme con él frente a Hagen, aunque este inconciente, por otro lado no puedo negar que mi hermana va a tener a un amante formidable... ¡que me esta haciendo!...por Odin...)**

**-La verdad tu ganas Tártaro, es una pena no disfrutar de este cuerpo, tenias toda la razón, he sido un imbecil..., ¿quieres probarla un poco...?se que tu debilidad son las vírgenes..., y además Hades no tendría porque saberlo, se guardar un secreto...**

**-Me tomas por tonto..., no puedo tocarla aunque desearía hacerla mía sin pensármelo dos veces, es una mujer demasiado hermosa para no excitarse con solo mirarla...**

**-¿de que me hablas Frey?¡suéltame ...! No dejes que ese hombre se me acerque..., te lo suplico...**

**Frey comenzó a lamer su liguero, el cual paso por sus dedos a medida que apartaba para ir directamente hacia su sexy lencería de novia, el dios Tártaro no podía contenerse viendo aquella escena tan subida de tono y comenzó a babear compulsivamente.**

**Frey subió por su delicado cuello hasta llegar a sus oréjas, las cuales mordía agresivamente a la vez que le susurraba en su oído derecho: Lo que mas le excita a este tío son las violaciones, lo he observado..., intenta resistirte ante mi, grita como si lo que te estuviese haciendo no te gustase, me odias en estos instantes, de acuerdo..., cuando se acerque no te pongas nerviosa, voy a quitarle el tridente..., es la única forma de inmovilizarlo ¿si?**

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que me gusta lo que me haces...?**

**-Es obvio, tu cuerpo habla por si mismo, pero créeme no te culpo, es normal tienes sobre ti a un hombre demasiado experimentado en sexo , y se lo que os gusta a las mujeres en cada momento , pero eso lo discutiremos en otra ocasión , si Hagen quiere tal vez me deje experimentar contigo mas veces , eres después de todo una facilona ...(lo siento pero necesito enojarte ...)**

**-¿Qué dijiste...?¡Maldito cerdo o jabalí salvaje ...**

**...! Suéltame...yo no soy unaaaa fa...-volvió a quedarse sin poder hablar ante la fuerza del beso del dios jabalí –**

**-suuhhhhhhh tranquila... ¡estate quieta! Te dolerá mas..., créeme... ¡Tártaro ayúdame...!no puedo culminar el acto ¡sujétala...!**

**-¡Déjame...! No me toques malditoooo...**

**-No puedes con una mujer solo... ¡yo te enseñare a tratarlas...!Haz de hacerte de respetar... ¡maldita zorra...!Sois todas iguales unas furcías...**

**En el momento que Tártaro bajo a ayudar a inmovilizar a Flare, Frey se abalanzó sobre su tridente y se lo clavo por la espalda.**

**-¡rápido tirémoslo al vacío...! ... El efecto del tridente no durara mucho, como ya sabes este tío es inmortal...no creo que pueda engañarle dos veces..., y si regresa te aseguro de que no tendrá piedad por nosotros...**

**-claro...es una buena idea de deshacernos de él, espero que no sepa volar...rezare por ello...**

**-Voy a cambiar el rumbo del avión..., vamos directamente al castillo de Freyja...no hay mas tiempo que perder..., antes dejaremos a Hagen en el hospital de Nevirt mas cercano y tu te quedaras con él...**

**-no se como agradecerte todo esto Frey, mas que por mi misma es por Hagen...estoy en deuda contigo...**

**-Tranquila ya me pagaste muy bien, ¿no lo recuerdas? hace un momento disfrute de tu ropa interior, por cierto muy buena elección...ahh ya puedes subirte tus braguitas...jjjj**

**-Retiro lo de estar en deuda..., no cambiaras jamás Frey...si no fuese por lo pervertido que eres hasta me caerías bien de cuñado, pero en algo te has equivocado..., no soy virgen, aquél día que me viste no tenia la regla precisamente...**

**-crees que soy tonto y no lo sabia...,lo que ocurre es que a Tártaro tenia que atraerlo hacia ti como fuese ...y bueno era una forma mas de excitarlo ..., vaya me alegro de que no sea el primer hombre en tocarte ...**

**-(he de reconocer que aunque se un patán besa realmente bien...)**

**Mientras tanto Camus decidía ir a toda prisa en busca de Hilda, gracias al ataque de su compañero Milo ante Od, pudo escapar de perder mas tiempo peleando frente al esposo de la diosa.**

**-Ahhh buen golpe muchacho, realmente eres muy bueno...-dijo Od recuperándose del ataque de la aguja escarlata –-¡Es imposible...! Debería ya de estar muerto... ¿como puede aun mantenerse en pie tras tu ataque Milo? –dijo un angustiado Mu.**

**-no lo se..., este dios de ¡donde coño ha salido!-¡cuidado Mu va hacia ti!**

**Od no paraba de dar puñetazos a Mu en el centro de su estomago una y otra vez. Milo intentaba de ayudar a su compañero pero Od era demasiado rápido tanto en sus fortísimos golpes como en la velocidad de sus movimientos que impedían poder disiparlo.**

**Hilda inmovilizada por el poder de Freyja veía como Hades estaba acabando con la vida de su caballero Alberich .Tal era la indefensión que le provocaba esa situación que su rostro poco a poco se mostraba mas enojado y con ello sus fuerzas ante la rabia e impotencia aumentaban cada vez más y más junto con su ira.**

**-¡Maldita sea, si tan solo pudiese moverme un poco...!**

**-Vaya intentando escapar de tu destino, ves lo que les pasa a tus caballeros cuando intentan ayudarte , no puedes hacer nada princesita de los hielos ..., ahora sigamos tu y yo con lo que habíamos dejado de lado antes de que llegase ese imbecil ...**

**Freyja de nuevo empuño la daga hacia el cuello de Hilda... ¡Vamos tengo que sacrificarte junto a la figura de Odin!Voy a darte un pequeño golpe, una vez que estés inconciente, me será más fácil acabar con tu corta vida...**

**Justo cuando se disponía a ejecutar su misión, Hilda consiguió moverse y esquivarlo dándole como respuesta una patada en toda su cara, y así pudo huir de la red en que la tenía inmovilizada.**

**-Tengo que ir a salvar a Alberich, no puedo dejarlo en ese estado...**

**-¡Hilda...!¿Estas bien ?...gracias a Odin...-Le dijo Siegfried que acababa de llegar.**

**-Si tan solo me hizo un rasguño, por suerte pude escapar de ella, se supone que soy la única que puedo enviarla de vuelta al olimpo y encerrarla bajo la custodia de Eir , pero no se como hacerlo, ella es mas poderosa que yo, de eso no hay duda...**

**-Recuerda que tu también eres una diosa , y como tal solo debes descubrir tu fuerza interior , hace un instante sentí un comos muy diferente al que tenias antes ,tu fuerza poco a poco esta saliendo a flote , solo necesitas controlarla ...,confió en ti se que podrás controlarla como es debido ...**

**-gracias Siegfried tus palabras en estos duros momentos me dan la energía suficiente para poder seguir, ahora ya no tengo miedo y luchare para que ninguno de mis caballeros vuelvan a sacrificarse por mi...**

**-¡Escúchame yo me encargare de Alberich, voy a luchar contra Hades...! Tú huye inmediatamente...**

**-Jamás huiré, no pienso permitir que ese hombre te mate, si he de morir lo haremos juntos...**

**Siegfried le dio un beso muy tierno entre sus labios.**

**-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por esto...**

**-¿por este beso...? no hay nada que perdonarte al contrario, me ha encantado que me lo robes...**

**-No era precisamente por el beso –Le dio un golpe en la nuca y se quedo mirándola con cara de enamorado (Parece un ángel cuando esta dormida...)**

**En ese instante Camus hizo acto de presencia y contempló la maravillosa escena.**

**-Vaya me alegra ver que aun sientes algo por esta mujer...**

**-Camus no podías llegar en mejor momento, todo se esta complicando..., iba a llevarme a Hilda de aquí pero también he de ayudar a Alberich, y no durara mucho junto a Hades..., he tenido que dejarla inconciente, es una cabezota y no podemos permitir que se exponga a una muerte segura..., por favor llévatela de aquí, yo voy a intentar entretener a Freyja, ella piensa que yo aun estoy ya sabes..., también te pido que ayudes a Alberich se me ha ocurrido algo y no puedo ir en su ayuda ...**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer...?**

**-sígueme el juego..., voy a internar quitarle el máximo de sus poderes elevando al ultimo sentido mi cosmos...**

**-es muy arriesgado te podrías desintegrar..., y además no es muy seguro que ella siendo una diosa acabe derrotada por ti, recuerda que es mujer es una serpiente..., el único que saldrá perjudicado eres tu...**

**-No me importa, cuida de Hilda si algo me pasara..., No tenemos mas refuerzos ahora mismo solo puedo contar contigo , dile que sacrifique mi vida por ella con gusto...,no perdamos mas tiempo , ella viene hacia aquí ...**

**-La verdad me siento culpable por todo esto en parte si hubiese pedido ayuda al santuario quizás ahora ya todo estaría bajo control, pero pensé que estos dioses no eran tan fuertes..., ahora ya no podemos hacer mas que luchar hasta la muerte..., el dios Od ha acabado con todos los caballeros de Asgard, tan solo Milo y Mu siguen resistiendo y no se hasta cuando podrán seguir haciéndolo...**

**-De todas formas aunque sean inmortales podemos herirlos de gravedad están en la tierra y como sea yo confió en que tus amigos podrán derrotarlo..., el amor mueve montañas y vosotros los caballeros de Atena me lo habéis enseñado...,¡ahora escóndete ,Camus cuando te de la señal te lanzare a Hilda !**

**-Siegfried ¿Dónde vas con Hilda? –Dijo una Freyja despeinada y con uno de sus labios sangrado por la patada que le había propiciado Hilda.**

**-Mi señora, la he dejado inconciente yo acabare el trabajo por ti, te dije un día que la mataría y lo haré...**

**-No hace falta Siegfried, tan solo con dejármela mansita ya me has hecho un gran favor sin dudarlo, déjamela yo misma la llevare junto a la figura de Odin el sacrifico se esta retrasando demasiado...**

**-ven aquí te voy a dar un beso de agradecimiento...**

**-(no puedo permitir que se me acerque de nuevo..., no puedo mas evitar este teatro ante ella, voy a tener que eliminarla...al menos intentarlo)**

**Justo cuando Freyja se le acercaba manos, Siegfried lanzo a Hilda hacia los brazos de Camus (la pobre Hilda parecía la pelota en un partido de tennis).**

**-¡ahoraaaaa Camusss...!**

**-la tengo amigo, cuidare de ella con mi vida...**

**Siegfried sujeto con fuerza por detrás a Freyja elevando al máximo su cosmos y comenzaron a elevarse hasta el cielo.**

**-¡Que haces malditoooo...! Suéltame...**

**-esta vez no podré complacerte mi señora es demasiado tarde para eso, tu has destruido el amor tan hermoso que teníamos Hilda y yo y jamás podré perdonarte que intentases atentar contra su vida..., ¡ vamos a morir juntos Freyja...!**

**-¡Nooo vamos a desintégranos...!**

**Desde abajo Camus observo como una gran explosión tenia lugar en el universo y no sintió mas el cosmos de su amigo ni el de Freyja , el amor sin duda podía hacer milagros , un simple caballero pudo eliminar con sus cosmos a la fuerza de una de las diosas mas poderosas del olimpo .**

**-Tu sacrificio no será en vano amigo mió..., de nuevo volvemos a separarnos..., Hilda espero que puedas recuperarte de todo esto...-dejándola descansar dentro de unos arbustos -**

**-ahora voy a dejarte un instante voy a intentar salvar la vida del otro caballero tal como le prometí a Siegfried..., confió en que Frey llegara de un momento a otro, luchare contra Hades y espero que Atena y mis compañeros desde el santuario me ayuden.**

Hades no paraba de seguir pataleando el cuerpo ya inmóvil de Alberich el cual estaba prácticamente inerte.

Camus se acerco al dios del inframundo y le desafío frente a frente.

-¡no tienes escrúpulos…! Tu rival ya esta vencido ¿Por qué sigues…?definidamente no tienes honor para luchar como un caballero…, eres un cobarde…

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras una tras otra, malditos caballeros, (cada vez salen mas como las cucarachas sois una plaga…) ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos…?te dejare marcharte para que veas lo compasivo que puedo llegar a ser…, como dios…

-Caaaa…musss, acércate porfavorrr -dijo unas ultimas palabras el moribundo de Alberich.

-Si…tranquilo te pondrás bien, si no es por ti Hilda estaría muerta a estas alturas, todos nos hemos retrasado…, mereces todo mi respeto como caballero,…, te pido perdón por dudar de tu lealtad hacia ella…

-diseeeelooo a mi madre y a mi hermaana Caroooo, no quiero ser la vergüenza de mi familiaaa, ahhh cuídate de este tío tiene una fuerzaa ahhhhh…-murió al instante todo desangrado debido a los innumerables golpes recibidos

-(Llegue también tarde,…) Alberich tu muerte no será en vano serás vengado lo juro…-mirando directamente a los ojos azulados del dios Hades.

-JJJJ si era un vil traidor… ¿Por qué tanta pena?

-¡kolisoooooo!

-jjj con este arito de cebolla piensas destruirme…-Hades deshizo con sus propias manos el aro de energía con el que Camus intentaba inmovilizarle.

-Si esto es lo único que sabes a hacer ¿Por qué no vuelves al polo norte con tus ositos blancos?

-(voy a jugármelo todo en una sola carta no me queda de otra…Hilda esta escondida en aquellos arbustos…espero que llegue Frey para que se la lleve de aquí…Milo, Mu…, amigos, como estaréis…)

-jjjj pareces una marica con esa uñita roja… ¿Por qué no te la cortas…?te hare la manicura gratis ¿Qué me dices ?voy a arrancártela…-Le dijo Od a Milo .

-(este tío me ha llamado marica…eso no se lo voy a perdonar…voy a utilizar todo mi cosmos para atravesarle con esa uñita de la que se burla…me voy a cargar a este gilipollas…) Mu ¿Cómo estas…?

-Ahhh aun estoy vivo…, voy a utilizar la técnica del muro de cristal de acuerdo Milo, en cuanto pueda verle…, porque es muy rápido…-sangrando por la boca y visiblemente cansado-

-1 2 3 ¡ahora Mu juntemos nuestros cosmos…!

-¡aguja escarlata!

-¡crystallll walllllllll!

-¿Qué ?nooooooooooooo…-exclamó Mu.

EL ataque del lemuriano le había devuelto el ataque al propio Milo, su aguja mas letal se había impactado contra su propio cuerpo.

-¡Milooo !Creo que este dios provoca ilusiones, lo vi a él ¿Cómo es posible que utilizase mi técnica contra ti?

-Ahhhh nooo lo seee Mu …pero ahora se lo que duelen mis agujitas en el cuerpoo ajeno …, no se lo deseo a nadie …, ahhh , voy a morir desangrado debes de impactar con tu dedo en esta zona para parar mi hemorragia , aaaahhh

-Claro …, lo hare lo mas rápido posible antes de que vuelva a contraatacar …, es muy poderoso …

-¡oye tuuu el de los puntitos en la frente…!Ahora que te estoy viendo, ¿no escribiste un libro sobre reparación de armaduras…?

-¿Quién yo…?

-eres tonto o ¿Qué ?tu amiguito tiene puntos en la frente, en todo caso serian espinillas ¿no?¡pues claro que eres tu!

-(¡ahora de que va este tio! –pensó Milo )

-Si lo escribí ¿algún problema?

-quiero un autógrafo…, y no voy a luchar mas contra ti, eres mi ídolo, hace muchos años que leo tus relatos y eres un fantástico escritor, créeme…, te he reconocido por la forma de los puntos de tu cara…, vaya por poco te mato, deberías haber dicho antes que eras Mu de Aries el famoso escritor…

Milo estaba mas que flipando no podía creer que una batalla podía ganarse por el mero hecho de aquel dios era el fan numero uno de aquellos libros extraños que según Milo no leía ni dios, nunca mejor dicho.

-estoo, Od me alegra mucho de que me sigas como escritor, pero has hecho mucho daño a los caballeros de Asgard, y te has posicionado en esta guerra en el bando enemigo, así que de ni ninguna manera vamos a dejar así esta lucha, yo creo por la causa que defiendo y si dejamos de pelear deberás de luchar junto a nosotros…o aceptar tu derrota y dejarnos pasar…

-Acepto mi derrota, solo quiero un autógrafo ¿me lo darás?

Mu tenía unos inmensos interrogantes sobre su cabeza, no era consciente de lo que les estaba ocurriendo, todo era muy surrealista.

-Estoo , Mu dale el puto autógrafo y vayamos a ayudar a Camus , este tio tiene un retraso mental , no esta en sus cabales …, primero lucha por su mujer como el cornudo numero uno , y ahora no lucha porque quiere un autógrafo tuyo , este no sabe ni lo que quiere …

-Esta bien acepto…, pero mas tarde e incluso con dedicatoria, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que solucionar de acuerdo Od… (Hablándole Mu como si de un loco se tratase)

-Me adelantare yo…ayy esta puta aguja… (Absurda pelea)

-ehhh solo dije que me había vencido Mu, no tu escorpión…, contigo aun no he acabado…

-¿queeeeeee? Yo también he escrito un millón de libros ¿no te gustan?(lo que yo decía esta mas loco que una cabra )

-¿Dónde esta Freyja?-dijo el dios Hades

-Ha desaparecido junto a Siegfried…, a estas alturas sus espíritus estarán en el Valhalla, en estos momentos solo estas tú ante el universo, debes de rendirte no podrás destruir al olimpo tu solo…, al final vuestros planes no os han salido tal como lo esperabais…

-Ahhh entonces al final la habéis destruido, bueno mejor tarde o temprano lo haría yo mismo, me habéis quitado un peso de encima,…, entre yo y Tártaro nos sobramos…, solo necesito la sangre de esa mujer que supongo estará bajo tu custodia ¿no?

-antes de hacerle algo a ella pasaras sobre mi cadáver…

-tu lo has dicho, voy a pasar sobre tu cadáver (Freyja eras mas débil de lo que pensé, este caballero tiene razón yo solo ante todos estos tíos, quizás sea muy arriesgado pero si consigo la sangre de esa mujer todo cambiara, ese será mi único comodín de seguir con esto, desparece un tiempo y regresare para destruirlos cuando todos estén mas calmados, pasare al plan b…al fin y al cabo Freyja me ha dado los trucos para ser el rey de dioses…)

-¡aurora executionnnnnnnnnnnn!-Camus intento su técnica suprema esperando al menos rasguñar al dios.

-Ahhh (vaya es mas fuerte que el otro mocoso…me ha dado en el brazo…esta congelado)… ¡enhorabuena …, has conseguido dañarme mi brazo diestro , pero olvidas que soy inmortal y necesitas mucho mas para matarme …

-Freyja también era inmortal y mira como el poder de Siegfried se elevo por encima de su cosmos…, esos ejemplos de inmortalidad no me valen créeme, he visto en mi vida como caballeros de bronce han podido incluso derrotar a otros de mayor rango e incluso a dioses con la fuerza de sus cosmos, por ello para mi nada es imposible…

-jjjjj sentimentalismos…, por eso no podrás conmigo… (¿Dónde tendrá este tipo a Hilda, no debe de andar muy lejos ?si me concentro quizás averigüe el lugar donde se encuentra…ese Od esta haciendo un buen trabajo, por lo que veo los otros dos están pasándolo muy mal…)

-Estoo Od si quieres ese autógrafo haz de dejarnos pasar a los dos…, de lo contrario lucharemos como teníamos previsto –Dijo Mu .

-¡Nooooo….! Lo que Od quiere siempre lo consigue…, así conseguí a mi preciosa Freyja…

-¿por qué no luchas a nuestro lado ?¿no ves lo injusto que ha sido Freyja con Hilda ?

-Se que no esta bien su comportamiento, pero siembre la he seguido en todo lo que ha hecho, a pesar de yo quiero mucho a Hilda, pues la he visto crecer desde niña, pero si mi mujer dispone que ella es nuestra única salvación de recuperar el honor perdido que nos arrebató el olimpo, ha de sacrificarse por ella, no puedo dejarla sola en esto…

-Sabes que intentara matarte a ti también ¿no?-dijo Milo

-Si, pero quizás por ello lucho de este lado, le demostrare que aunque me traicione una y mil veces yo la seguiré amando igual…

-Milo escapa tú ahora, yo lo entretendré…si…

-¿Qué vas a hacer Mu?

-Hablarle de mi ultimo libro…, vete con Camus, te puede necesitar…

-bueno sabias que mi ultimo libro aun no lo he publicado…, (por cierto gracias a ti tendré que volver a reparar todas estas armaduras de nuevo…)

-¡desde cuando!¿Sobre que trata…?el ultimo que leí sobre ti era como hacer que la energía de las armaduras podían hablar por si mismas…, me lo leí en tan solo unas horas…

Milo aprovecho la conversación para huir e ir a encontrarse junto a Camus, aunque aun estaba muy débil por su propio ataque.

-¡defiéndete Hadessssssss!(No me gusta nada lo que esta planeando, esta en silencio y con los ojos cerrados…)

-( ahhh jjj ahí esta la puedo ver entre esos arbustos…que inútiles dejan a la presa a mi merced )-Hades fue inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde Camus tenia escondida a Hilda )-

-¡Noooo!-exclamo Camus…

El dios Hades sujetaba a Hilda sobre sus brazos.

-jjjj parece que ahora se cambian los papeles, no creo que ni tu ni tus amiguitos ni tu queráis pelear contra mi, o de lo contrario la matare en este mismo instante… (Si me la llevo de aquí seria perfecto esconderla en mis dominios…)

-¡Camus!

-¡Miloooo!¿y Mu ?

-esta bien no te preocupes por él, sabes ahora tiene a un admirador, es una larga historia…pero,¿Cómo es posible que ese tío tenga a Hilda en sus brazos ?

-(Vaya parece que Od no cumplió su cometido, tengo que huir, todos me han fallado, y no puedo luchar con ella sobre mis brazos y si la dejo en el suelo me la arrebataran…, la única salida es huir…)

-¡Camus se escapa…!¡Vuelve cobardeeee!

Hades desplegó sus alas espectrales y tomo rumbo hacia el inframundo, donde Hilda despertaría nunca mejor dicho en un mundo de oscuridad, raptada por el dios de los muertos.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!-exclamo un Camus impotente.

-¡Freyyy!-dijo Milo

-¿y Hilda?-Camus lo puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

-esto se me ha ido de las manos Frey, no hago mas que cagarla una y otra vez…, primero deje que Siegfried y Alberich murieran y ahora no he podido siquiera protegerla , soy un inútil …, no merezco ser caballero –dando un puñetazo sobre el suelo .

-Yo también soy un inútil, y no he cumplido con el pacto que le hice a Hilda…, ya somos dos inútiles Camus, parece que el único que ha hecho algo por ella es Siegfried, al menos pudo derrotar a mi hermana…, y eso que yo creía que la única que podía hacerlo era Hilda…

-¡Freyyyy!¿Que te ocurrió a ti ? llegaste también demasiado tarde… ¿y Flare y Hagen?-dijo Milo.

-También es una larga historia de contar, ahora solo debemos de concentrarnos para poder llegar hasta el inframundo y creedme que luchar contra Hades y sus espectros es otra historia…-dijo Frey.

-Yo ya quiero llegar al final de esto, ahora solo nos queda derrotar a ese Hades y a sus amiguitos, y esta guerra habrá acabado-Dijo Milo.

-¡No Milo! En esta ocasión solo iremos Frey y yo, y juro que traeremos a Hilda de regreso…, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…, tus debes de quedarte aquí con Mu y con la señorita Flare, debéis de cuidar a los heridos…

-hablando de Mu…, me olvide de él completamente lo deje con ese loco maniaco…

-¡vamos Frey llévame al inframundo…!

-créeme que no es un lugar al que me apetece ir, pero dadas las circunstancias no me queda de otra, mi jabalí nos guiara, esta vez la espada de la verdad me acompañara en el camino…

Una vez en el inframundo Hilda poco a poco iba despertando de sus sueño para adentrase en una pesadilla .Todo a su alrededor era tétrico y siniestro, olía a humedad por todos lados y la oscuridad solo daba paso al reflejo del fuego que emanaba del mismo infierno del Tártaro.

-vaya, la princesita ya despertó… ¿le gustan sus nuevos aposentos ?jjjj –dijo un irónico Hades.

-(Esto debe de ser el infierno, si ya estoy muerta, al final me degollaron…, y este debe de ser ¡ohh no!Que mala suerte aun estoy en el inframundo con este imbecil)-quiero pasar la línea, ¡que tengo que hacer llamar a Caronte para poder moverme por aquí…! no quiero verte tu cara ¡gusano! Aunque este muerta…

-jjj como es la vida y la muerte, ¿no ?Hilda, unida por una misma línea, ves esa tijera es la encargada de romper ese lazo… ¿crees que estas muerta?

-tengo un lazo rodeando mi mano…., aun estoy viva ¿Por qué ?¿como están todos ?¿y Freyja ?¡que ha ocurrido!

-suhhhhhhh vas a despertar a mis muertos jjjj , ahora me convienes mas viva que muerta , lo que es la vida , tus caballeros me lo han puesto muy difícil y mi plan esta arruinado , así que ahora solo quiero vengarme de todos ellos …, una vez que mueran , tomare tu sangre y seguiré con el plan previsto …

-soy tu cebo ¿no?

-si mas o menos, jjj

-¡de que te sirve mi sangre! y los Jotuns ¿Cómo los liberaras ?no tienes al bebe ,…,

-lo tendré, tu hermana me dará ese hijo junto con Frey…, hay métodos muy eficaces, Frey tendrá ese hijo con ella, sino tú podrías morir, y él por ti es capaz de todo, jjj, en este momento el dios Tártaro esta encargándose de que todo vaya en orden…

-¿tienes a mi hermana? ¿Que le has hecho maldito hijo de puta?-El odio empezaba a intensificarse en todo su cuerpo –

-no quiero pelear contigo princesita, déjalo ya, guarda tus fuerzas para rezarle a tu caballero Siegfried…jjjjj, él mato a Freyja, pero que pena me da, se sacrifico, jjj ¿los ves? aun están vagando por el río Aqueronte…jjjj

-¡noooo…!No te creooo maldito…

-Ahhh no…entonces piorque no te asomas al río de las almas en pena …jjjjjjjjjj

Hilda acerco su rostro hacia las aguas del Aqueronte y pudo ver a Siegfried vagando entre los demás espíritus.

- Noooo el no debería de estar en tus dominios…, aun no ha pasado al Vallhala cierto, es un guerrero de Asgard y como tal debes de dejar que descanse en su lugar, no puede quedarse aquí…su alma merece estar en paz, no permitirte que lo tengas vagando incesantemente…-con lagrimas en sus ojos -

-pues pórtate bien y quizás deje que pase al otro olimpo, de lo contrario se quedara en el inframundo por siempre, ahora soy yo él que decido lo que hacer con su alma…

-¡Estoy harta…!Mi paciencia acabo Hades…, no quiero que nadie mas se sacrifique por mi, voy a matarte aunque estés en tus dominios…

-jjj no me hagas reír me parto…, una insignificante mujer contra mi jjjj

-(Por Odín siento un cosmos dentro de mi que esta apunto de estallar, no puedo massss) ahhhhhhhhh –de repente Hilda se rodeo de un áurea cristalina que iluminaba el reino de oscuridad de Hades y su fuerza se multiplico por mil…

-¿Qué es estooo?(Esta mujer de repente se ha vuelto más poderosa…)

Tras Hilda estaba la figura de Odín rodeándola.

-ahh ya veo tu papi me desafía, te esta ayudando ¿no?

Una luz muy potente de repente se acerco hacia la sacerdotisa, no era otra que la armadura de Odin que iba en busca de su protección. Hilda impactada por el hecho de ver allí a la armadura no se percataba que la misma iba vistiéndola poco a poco.

-No es posible, esa armadura no puedes vestirla… (¡Porque no la rechaza…!)

-(Ahora te comprendo padre, se lo que es tener mi fuerza interior, me has mandado la armadura para protegerme, no te voy a defraudar)¡en guardia!

-jjjj si no puedes con el peso de la misma jjjj

-(Es cierto no puedo moverme…)

-Sabes me harte de ti nena –Comenzó a pegarle patadas sobre su estomago cada vez mas y mas fuerte -¡No tendré compasión contigo!Te dejare un hilo de vida para desangrarte jjjjj

Frey y Camus habían destruido a los espectros de Hades y estaban apunto de llegar a la sala donde se encontraban Hilda y Hades peleando, pero Rada mantis les impidió a ambos la entrada.

-¡no podéis entrar!

-Rada mantis esto ya se ha acabado…, tu dios esta vencido, harás bien en no interponerte…-dijo Camus

-Es cierto, los dioses Hades y Tártaro están en busca y captura por el olimpo y serán condenados ante el tribunal que provocará su destierro a la tierra como unos simples mortales más…

-es cierto radamantys, Frey al ser un dios ha recibido la orden telepáticamente…-Dijo Camus.

-¡Porque algo así…!

-¡Déjalos pasar!-Dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y negros como el carbón.

-¡Si mi señora!

-Gracias Pandora te debo una…

-Frey dice la verdad están condenados por alta traición, así que en cuanto veamos a Tártaro no dudaremos en llevarlo ante el tribunal…, Hades ha pecado de avaricia…, y esto en el olimpo esta mas que penado…, no te preocupes Frey yo vigilaré la entrada…

Hilda estaba en el suelo y uno de sus labios estaba sangrado por la paliza recibida .Hades se acerco a los mismos y lamió con su lengua una de las gotas de sangre que emanaban de los mismos.

-Ahhh estass loco…¡no me toques maldito! ¡Zeus te castigara por todo esto!

-Uyyy se te ve tan indefensa…, una pena tener una armadura y no saber como utilizarla…, ahora el golpe de gracia –se disponía a clavar la daga sobre su cuello , cuando de repente la armadura de Odín empezó a quemar las manos de Hades -

-¡ahhh zorraaaa!¿Que demonios ocurre con esta armadura ?parece que tiene vida propia ahhhh, tienes suerte es la enésima vez que te salvas , pero ya me canse …-se disponía de nuevo a atacarla , cuando de repente Hilda se levanto del suelo junto a su espada y se la clavo en el pecho del dios .

-¡Hildaaaaaaaaa!-Dijo Frey

-¿Estas bien, te hizo algo ese tío?-Dijo Camus

-Camus esta herida mira sus labios… ¿Y Hades?

Hilda no hablaba tan solo miraba sorprendida como el cuerpo del dios del inframundo iba poco a poco despareciendo.

-¡Lo venciste tu sola…, esa es mi chica!-Dijo Frey eufórico.

-¡vaya das miedo con esa armadura!Pero te queda muy muy bien créeme…, pero ¿seguro que estas bien?-agrego Camus.

-Si no os preocupéis mas por mi, ahora solo deseo recuperar fuerzas y enterrar a Siegfried como es debido, pero antes me gustaría salvar su alma del Aqueronte…y no se como hacerlo…

-yo puedo hacerlo , recuerda que fui yo mismo quien lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra desde el Valhalla, así que podría de nuevo traerlo a la vida …, al igual que a mi hermana , aunque haya hecho mucho daño yo no quería su muerte , solo quería que fuese castigada y aprendiese a ser humilde …

-Frey en cuanto a nuestro pacto, te quería decir que en parte no se ha cumplido así que…

-Claro que va a cumplirse, te dije que nadie sufriría ningún daño alguno, tu hermana esta perfectamente junto a Hagen, al igual que todos tus caballeros reponiéndose de las heridas y en cuanto a Siegfried lo regresare a la vida…, nuestro pacto sigue en pie Hilda te vendrás conmigo al Valhalla por siempre …

-Esta bien salva a Siegfried que lo vea con mis propios ojos y entonces nos iremos de inmediato…

Frey le devolvió la vida al guerrero del duphe alpha, y Hilda y él desaparecieron juntos hacia el Valhalla, ante la tristeza del rostro de Camus.

Pasados unos meses, Hades escapo en forma de espíritu y aun esta en busca y captura por el olimpo al igual que su fiel compañero Tártaro. Freyja quedo eternamente en el Aqueronte por sentencia del olimpo, y decidieron que esa era la condena por sus actos delictivos e intentar atentar contra la vida de una sacerdotisa de Asgard. Od fue encerrado en el psiquiátrico del olimpo helado. Flare y Hagen se casaron y estuvieron muy felices viviendo en el palacio, ahora Flare era la sacerdotisa en el puesto de su hermana .Siegfried todos los días iba a la fuente de palacio a recordar a su amada Hilda, contando los días y las horas para poder volver a verla . Camus y los otros dorados regresaron al santuario .Hilda cumplió su promesa y se quedo en el Valhalla junto a Frey.

En el santuario:

-¡ Milo !...-Dijo una Shaina muy enojada –

-¡que pasa cariño!Mira que de regalos te traigo…

-¡Eres un idiota!-le dio una colleja.

-auuuhhhhh gatita ¿Qué hice ahora? en vez de darme un beso así me demuestras tu amor …

-¡es la ultima vez que te vas de vacaciones con Camus!Esto no es normalll, por poco te pierdo…-fundiéndose en un largo beso –

-Bueno chicos me voy a mi templo…, después nos vemos –llevándola sujeta entre sus brazos –

-¡que suerte este Milo ehhh!, bueno Camus , nosotros debemos de continuar con nuestra vida , lo primero que hare es pagarle a Shaka el crucero ya sabes…

-Si claro, yo me pondré al día con los mails y veré que tal están las plantas, este Aioria espero que no me las haya secado…, después que es él quien experimenta con ellas…

-¡hey regresaron ya todos!-dijo Lena

-Si y mira que es lo primero que hace Mu al llegar es ir a saludar a Shaka y mira que juntitos que hablan –Dijo Saki.

-Yo ya he perdido la espereza de estar con ese hombre no puedo competir contra un pene –dijo Eli.

-Oye pues se acercan ambos hasta aquí…-dijo Lena.

-¡que tal Elissare !¿Como estáis chicas?-dijo un Mu muy sonriente .A la vez que Saki miraba con una cara de odio a Shaka el cual estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso.

-Pues aquí estamos vivas –dijo Eli mirándole con cierto aire de indiferencia.

-¡Bueno Eliiii! Aquí tienes mi regalo de cumpleaños, un poco atrasado eso si, es que te merecías al menos un detalle por lo buena discípula que eres y por como me cuidas,…, espero que te guste el destino destino ¿si?

-¡un crucero para dos personas!( chicas no es gayyy guauuuuuuu),ese era el secreto que traías con Shaka …, con razón os veíamos tan unidos últimamente …

-Ayy que romántico, Mu y Eli se van de crucero, yo quiero también con Saga me encantaría –Saga por poco mata a Afrodita con una mirada fulminante –

-¿entonces tu y Mu no sois pareja…?-dijo una Saki muy extrañada.

Mu y Shaka se miraron y se echaron a reír como unas dos horas.

Toda la armonía había vuelto al santuario y sus risas de escuchaban por todos sus rincones.

Saki y Shaka comenzaron una relación de amistad y poco a poco serian algo mas que amigos .Lena y Aioria quedaban a entrenar juntos cada día y se notaba una gran atracción por parte de ambos .Mu que un principio pensaba que Eli quería ir al crucero con una de sus amigas, al final dejo su timidez a un lado y se marcharon juntos al mismo, no sabemos lo que paso en el camarote, pero si leemos el fic de Saki sabremos exactamente lo que ocurrió entre ellos .Camus poco a poco fue superando lo de Hilda y se quedo con el correo electrónico de Caro , la hermana de Alberich , así ambos comenzaron un romance vía Internet y la próxima semana Caro haría una visita al francés en el santuario .

Valhalla .12 de la noche.

-Llevas aquí tres meses y aun no hemos ya sabes, me tienes un poco harto Hilda ese no era el pacto inicial…, en vez de ser mi amante cada vez que me acerco a ti eres como un bloque de hielo

-lo siento Frey pero yo no te prometí nunca amor, si quieres mi cuerpo lo tienes, yo no me opongo a que me tomes, te lo repetiré cien veces…

-si, pero cada vez que intento hacerlo contigo, eres tan fría que se me quitan las ganas…-Dio un portazo a la puerta del dormitorio y se marcho –

Hilda se quedo llorando como tantas noches pensando en como desearía estar junto a Siegfried durmiendo y no junto a Frey, pero al menos su sacrifico merecería la pena por todas las personas que ella amaba.

Frey escuchaba los llantos de Hilda cada noche y cada vez sabia que era imposible el poder enamorarla, ella seria de Siegfried eternamente.

-¡Hilda ya no puedo mas!

-¿Qué paso…?

-no soporto mas verte sufrir aquí conmigo, ¡te libero del pacto!Eres libre, puedes volver a tu palacio de Asgard y hacer lo que te plazca…, no podrás amarme jamás…

-Yo…no se que decirte Frey, nunca te mentí, siempre supiste a quien amaba en realidad…, no se como agradecértelo…, pero ¿Cómo volveré?

-Eso déjamelo a mi ¿si?, ya que quiero que seas feliz te eliminare aquellos recuerdos que seas negativos para ti, me olvidaras a mi y a Freyja de tu vida, solo quedaremos como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, y cuando despiertes estarás en tu palacio como si nada hubiese pasado…, yo desde el Valhalla te vigilare para que seas feliz por siempre, te amo demasiado y tu infelicidad es la mía…

-¿pero como queeee? Frey beso sus labios y no dejo que terminara su frase, Hilda entro en un sueño profundo del cual no sabría si despertaría o no junto a Siegfried.

Palacio de Asgard -12 de la mañana –

-¡Hilda Hildaaa despierta!Son las doce y aun no te has levantado…, tienes que ir al templo a rezar –le decía Flare…

-Ehhh ¿Qué hago aquí ?¿y Frey ?¡Flare !-le dio un abrazo que por poco la mata…

-¿Qué te ocurre Hil ?estas muy rara…

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Pues estamos a 20 de octubre ¿Por qué?

-Tu boda con Frey fue en verano, estamos a seis meses antes de que ocurriese todo…, estoy segura que no ha sido un sueño… ¿y Freyja? ¿Esta viva?

-¡Hildaaaa!Escúchame, no conozco a esa tal Freyja ni ese tal Frey, son solo dioses de la mitología nórdica…, si quieres vamos a ir a sus templos respectivos a rezarles ¿quieres ir?

-¿Y Siegfried y los demás están bien ?¿como te va tu vida de casada junto a Hagen ?

-Ehhh , si yo no estoy casada y menos con Hagen , no te rías de mi hermana …-sonrojándose -

-(No es posible , ha sido todo un sueño , nada de lo que hemos vivido ha ocurrido …, estamos igual que antes , entonces aun puedo ser feliz , aun los demás pueden ser felices …, gracias Frey se que todo esto no es producto de mi imaginación en cuanto pueda iré a rezarte como es debido …)jjjj entonces soyyy ¡libreeeee!)¡Yuuuupiiiiiiii!jjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjj

-Hil estas muy muy mal –le toco la cabeza por si tenía fiebre.

-no estoy mejor que nunca y esta vez pienso aprovechar mi vida a tope sin lamentaciones, lo primero que voy arreglar es su relación señorita…

-Estooo ¿Qué dices…?

-¡Hagennn Hagennnnn sube rápido te necesitamos Flare y yooooo! Bueno ella mas que yoooo jjjjj

-¡que hablas!-dijo Flare .

-Amatista por favor, cierra la llave y que no salgan mínimo hasta que se declaren, de acuerdo…, si se mueve la cama me avisas , eso es una buena señalll jjjjj

-Siii mi señora …

-¡hermana Hilll no me dejes aquí !¡Que te pasaaaaaaa!

-ya me lo agradecerás y ahora voy a ir a solucionar mi propia

Vida, adiós virginidad ya es hora de …, ay Siegfried me muero por verte …, adiós tapujos y restricciones …, seré una sacerdotisa moderna …

Al ver a Siegfried era como la primera vez que lo veía en siglos, aunque para él hacia tan solo un día que la había visto. A Hilda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlo y fue corriendo hacia sus brazos.

-Siegfried te he echado tanto de menos, créeme…,te quiero cada día mas amor mío –se acerco a sus labios y lo beso –ahora he sido yo la que te robado el beso …

Siegfried, estaba exhausto de la reacción de la sacerdotisa ya que es justo lo que había deseado por tantos años atrás, se había hecho realidad el poder tener a Hilda entre sus brazos.

Ambos amantes por fin serian felices después de tantos obstáculos, ya que el amor no siempre pero a veces si gana.

-FIN-...Y ESTO ES TODO AMIGOSSS...


End file.
